In the Family
by Narya's Bane
Summary: History in the Dragon Age was shaped by three figures: a hero, a champion, a herald. Yet what if they hadn't been shaped by different circumstances? A slightly different tale as the Hawke siblings are the ones to shape Thedas- from Origins to Inquisition. Spoiler warning for all three games.
1. The New

3/12/15) Hi readers! I have fine-tuned AND finished!

I am also adding a key in case one of the characters is not to your liking.

Chapters 1-15 are Dragon Age Origins and Awakenings. 16-30 are Dragon Age 2. 31 and higher are Dragon Age Inquisition.

As always, reviews (encouragements and critiques alike) are highly welcome.

000 ... 000

Marian Hawke looked up at the Templars, defiance cold in her eyes as they spat another question at her. Well really, she mused idly in her head, it was the same question with extra sharp-pointy-ness behind it. It was actually getting a bit boring. With a sigh, Marian did her best to wet her mouth and spit at the one in front of her asking questions, noting a bit grimly that it was mostly blood. He noticed as well and laughed even as Hawke turned her head downwards.

"We know you met with an apostate, soldier. Tell us who it was and why you helped them flee."

It was a rational suggestion. Most people would have accepted the deal in an instant. It had probably been a whole day she'd been down here with the gathered Templars, and they definitely weren't being hospitable. She figured they were halfway between the camps where Cailan was gathering the troops and Lothering. Hopefully a day was enough head start. It gave her the little strength to fall back on her normal quips. "You caught me," she managed. "My dog is a powerful blood mage from Tevinter. You know what they say about the bond between mabari and master." She hung her head. With any luck, Carver was already getting mother and Bethany to safety. She prayed to the Maker for that to be the case, otherwise this torture and...what it was leading to...were meaningless.

The Templar raised his hand to strike again when a strong, deep voice ordered "Stop." It wasn't in panic of any kind, but the sheer power behind it made the Templar drop his stance. Marian forced herself to pull up and lift her head to see the new arrival. Mostly, she saw an upset Templar who had the nerve to look sheepish. The other form just barely entered her view when her strength gave out.

Luckily her tormentor was helpful enough to identify the new arrival. "Warden Commander Duncan! What are..?"

"Untie the prisoner."

"But Ser..."

"I said untie her. Now. Or I will tell King Cailan you are hindering Warden business. As of this moment, Marian Hawke is my problem."

The red-head groaned as they released the bonds, partially in relief and partially in fear of this new development. If the Wardens were dispersing the King's justice she was even more buggered. She knew how it looked: she'd deserted the King's army to head towards Lothering and was found meeting in secret with someone who created a barrier in their wake. Magic. To them, that meant apostate. It looked really, really, really BAD. And Commander Duncan was not known for his mercy. Marian determined her best bet was to look non-threatening; that said, it didn't matter much when she was simply allowed to fall in a tumble to the floor. She did try sitting up, but on her own that seemed too hard a task.

Once the Templars left, however, Marian found herself lifted up and helped to a stone bench by the Warden. He sat beside her, neither complaining or commenting when her body slumped against him. Instead he looked her over with a discerning eye. Marian felt uncomfortably reminded of her father when assessing friend versus foe while on the run. It was even more unexpected when he pulled something from his belt and pressed it to her lips.

The taste was familiar. Bethany made healing potions often, and almost instantly Hawke felt her body ease a bit. She spared a look at Duncan, now able to turn her head. He was definitely every bit as advertised and she probably should feel threatened even now. Honestly though, Marian was beyond caring much about threat analysis. Nothing would be worse than torture and death. Well, almost nothing. Perhaps attempting to juggle rodents while reciting Orlesian ballads would be worse. Or having to listen to someone doing so...

Marian forced her mind to stop wandering. Instead, now not as dead-feeling, she managed a remarkably strong "Thanks for that."

The Warden nodded. "I was watching the last few minutes. You remind me of myself a bit," he offered. Marian just gave a light grunt in response, unsure where this was going. "I don't suppose you'd tell me what happened if I was able to get the charges of desertion and harboring an apostate dropped?"

Marian Hawke chuckled, though steel entered her eyes. "That's a good guess." Her own life, or Bethany. It was a trade she didn't mind making. She'd been prepared ever since their father died. "As for desertion...I never planned to leave. Not permanently at least."

He looked at her, with a look that seemed to look through her. Marian was disturbed by that gaze. She tried to straighten under it, so similar it was to her father, only to have her body regret the action. Moving would not be in her immediate future.

"Hawke. Marian Hawke. I can't promise you your freedom, at least not the way you remember it, but...in your eyes I see at least some of the answers you hide. Is it your brother, the one who was with you?"

Warning flashed in her head immediately. He was to close to the nail. "Leave Carver out of this," she warned, surprising even herself by how strong her voice suddenly became.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I took the liberty of retrieving your record. You have been very careful to stay in the middle Miss Hawke."

"Maybe I'm just mediocre."

"Your record includes your actions when you were caught," he added. "I'm not an imbecile."

Marian suddenly felt very young and small. It really was disturbing. "Ah. So then." She had nothing else she could say. Of course she had hidden some of her talent, hoping to remain under the watch of the officers as much as deferring to Carver's vanity.

"I was going to head off and hunt an additional recruit. I considered Highever, Orzamar, The Circle...even the Brecilian," he confided. "It seems fate is with me today however. I found you."

"Recruit?" Marian knew her voice was shaking. This sounded like he was giving her a very dangerous out. "Warden Commander I am sure I am confused. I'm Marian Hawke, and I'm currently accused of various forms of treason. Yet your last comment sounded..." She trailed off. Her mother had spoken of the Wardens only once. It was Hawke's understanding they did not ASK, yet here she was being given some semblance of choice.

"Does it sound like I'm recruiting a strong, capable woman who has proven she will stand up for her beliefs into the Wardens? I am." He actually broke a smile. That decided Marian quickly. Besides, it meant living, and she was all for that.

It took several seconds however for the offer and her intended response to it to process. Thus instead of an affirmative, what came out was a snarky, "Andraste's firm little ass!" Horror immediately struck her as she realized what she'd said and who she'd said it in front of. She covered her mouth, letting her brain try to catch up with her. "Not that Andraste had an...I mean, I'm sure she DID have a...and I'm sure it was quite lovely...but I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it. The Chant doesn't talk about it but if she was the Maker's bride surely she was well-formed all over. Including her...ass." Duncan snickered, but quickly recovered the momentary lapse. "So is that a yes?"

"I suppose it is."

And that is how Marian Hawke was conscripted into the order of the Grey Wardens.

000 - scene break - 000

Ostagar was exactly what Marian had anticipated. She deftly avoided meeting Cailan or Loghain, embarrassed and uncertain what either would think of her or the sudden switch into the Grey Wardens that had occurred. Instead she chose to head off to meet the others in camp who shared her fate. She called to mind her directions to the man she was to contact and prepared to speak with him.

"Please tell me you aren't another mage." The strange blonde man looked at her, his nose wrinkled and looking quite put off.

Marian cocked her head. "Do I look like a mage, Warden?" She kept her voice light, and she knew the tips of her mouth were likely curling. "Alistair, yes?"

"How do you... oh, you must be the new recruit. Hawke, wasn't it?"

The two formed a fast friendship, spending far longer talking about nonsense than Marian would deem wise. Alistair continued the work as needed, relaying orders and meeting briefly the other recruits as they arrived. Before long the two wound up passing the kennels, and Marian found herself pulled towards them inexplicably. Alistair followed curiously, watching as she looked at the sick mabari.

"She has Rowlf's coloring," she wondered.

"Rowlf?"

"My brother's hound," Marian explained. "A very sweet thing. No idea how it managed to bond with him."

Alistair continued to watch as she muzzled the poor creature, felt as she bonded with it in the process. Poor thing probably wouldn't last, though, so the imprinting didn't much matter. Marian seemed to sense this as well, though she promised to at least try.

Alistair did find the girl easy to like. Marian Hawke spoke with everyone as equals, regardless how they reacted to her. Even the other two recruits seemed to appreciate her aims to bring the group together before she even realized how closely they would work together. Alistair decided it was time to open up. If she survived initiation, Hawke would someone he might be proud to consider a friend.


	2. Tortured, Tangled

Update 2/24/15

Carver Hawke very pointedly avoided explaining anything to his mother when he arrived hot on Bethany's heels. Bethy was near tears and rehashing the events would do nothing to help matters. Instead he told the woman who raised him to pack quickly, that it was time to leave Lothering.

When Marian was asked about, Carver wisely said nothing and ignored Bethany's whimper. Leandra took the hint with silence and hurriedly grabbed her belongings before they ran. There were few directions unfortunately, and Carver knew the path was not safe.

"We have to get to Gwaren," he sighed. "We'll cut through the Wilds."

"The Wilds? Brother..."

"There is no other choice." Saddened, embarrassed, Carver turned to the two women to travel with him. "We have been in woods and forests before now. We can do this."

Leandra nodded, and Bethany bit her lip. All three knew they had made it before because of their father and his guidance. With neither him nor Mari this was a much more dangerous proposition. It was also their only chance at getting out of Lothering. For Bethany's sake, and now Carver as well, they had to take the chance.

They were lost in the Wilds for days, picking their way through and trying not to walk in circles. It was only moderately successful. Then the darkspawn numbers showed in full, and it was battle after battle. Carver lost count of the beasts he slew, and could feel Bethany's magic reaching consistently to keep both he and their mother moving. They kept pushing onwards, forever in the direction they hoped was Gwaren.

They met the warriors on the fourth day and learned the fate of Cailan's army. Any hope Carver had until that point that Marian may have survived evaporated in that moment, but he pushed the sadness back heartily. When they were safe there would be time to mourn. Until then, his orders were clear: protect mother, and Bethany. He accepted the two extra swords to that end, pleased to have back-up in spite of the Templar training.

It wasn't until the ogre Carver truly panicked. It was a strange sensation, panic, and instead of pushing it back he let it swell into anger. He had a duty. He would stand in this beast's way. Lunging forward, he faced the ogre, ignoring Bethany's shouts. The other man was with him, assisting as Carver lunged up for the head and slew the beast. When he looked down, he saw the man was dead, and their entire group, was surrounded. He caught his breath, looking at the three women, and determined to at least go down protecting them. He took his sword and pushed in front, feeling Aveline with her shield step in place beside him in a silent accord.

Which is precisely when they heard the roar and saw dragon fire. Carver watched the creature destroy their enemies and spared a moment to consider whether or not he could defeat a dragon. He decided the answer was no. As far as he knew, that feat hadn't been performed in ages and he did not relish the chance to be the first now. Luckily the beast transformed before him and he eased. Humans he could handle- though what manner of woman could become a dragon?

"Well well," the strange arrival greeted smoothly. "What have we here? It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems you arrive in hordes!"

Carver swallowed back a retort. He had never been diplomatic himself, but he knew better than to enrage a powerful mage. At the very least she was that, and likely more besides. "I apologize for the intrusion then," he managed between gritted teeth.

"Intrusion? Without my intervention you would have perished. You still may." She seemed to consider their group a moment before turning away, adding, "If you are attempting to flee the darkspawn you should know you are headed in the wrong direction."

Carver gaped at her retreating form, heart beating in his ears. They were lost and in grave danger. He couldn't protect his family on his own, and Aveline seemed taken by grief now that the reality had hit that her husband was dead. Thinking quickly, he took hold of his pride and asked for aide. "And you're going to...what? Just leave us here?"

The woman spun on her heels. "Why not? I spotted a most curious site: a mighty ogre vanquished. Who could perform such a feat? You were not as I expected and my curiosity is sated. You are safe. For the moment. Is that not enough? Or must I spread myself thin for you as well as all the others who enter my domain?"

"Your domain? Who are You?"

"I have many names. Witch of the Wilds some say, to others Asha'bellan'ar. You may call me Flemeth, as the others I found do."

"Others?" A glimmer of hope rose again. "Who else have you seen?"

"Two wardens I found in the remains of Ostagar," Flemeth offered, and Carver frowned. So it was true. Mari was gone, if all that remained of the camp were two Grey Wardens. Flemeth seemed to see his face fall and turned to leave again before murmuring, "Is it fate or chance...I can never decide." She spun again, this time with a flourish. "It seems fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

Carver wasted no time in showing his interest in her possible dealings. Anything to save his family and move on from these forsaken Wilds. The proposal accepted, he followed Flemeth's lead; within days they had reached Gwaren, and started their journey to Kirkwall.

The boat ride was a nightmare, and the requirements to get into the city even more so. Yet Carver and his band endured, gaining entrance in spite of their uncle's lies by taking up with a crew of mercenaries.

Two days later, Carver was spending time around Lowtown and his uncle's home when a strange elf tapped his shoulder and whispered the name "Hanged Man" in his ear. Curious, Carver tried to follow but immediately lost the woman in the crowd. Instead, he found himself in front of a tavern with the same name. Inside it smelled strangely, and from the chatter he believed the swill they served likely tasted worse. He went to the barkeep and ordered a drink. Within minutes one of the patrons, a man surprisingly agile for his build, pressed against Carver drunkenly while pressing a letter into his pocket. Finishing quickly, Hawke rushed back to his uncle's home and read the words in private. By the time he had finished, he felt a mixture of dread and relief all at once.

It was from Marian.

- Letter Contents -

Carver-

I do apologize I have been unable to write until now little brother. The situation has greatly changed you see, and I have had little time to process what life has given me. I pray for your safety, and that of mother and Bethany, and hope this letter finds you in Kirkwall.

You probably have been concerned. First my capture, than the battle...so many things to tell you.

I am a Grey Warden now. Can you imagine? I don't know how I managed, how I survived becoming one, but here I am. It burns like fire in my head much of the time, but my companion says that will ebb in time. I hope he is right. He isn't right a lot, but these things- Wardeny things- he does seem knowledgeable having gone through it recently himself. He is my only guide anyhow.

I wish I could explain the state of Ferelden right now, but it is complicated. Ugly. I am glad if you made it safely out brother. I will try to be safe, but you know me. I make no promises.

Look the real reason I am writing is because I know they will say...things. They won't be true, but the rumors alone could break mother's heart once she realizes who I am and what I must do (and mum being mum she WILL figure it out). I have become the villain for now in order to do the most good. It wasn't my choice. I'm doing all I can to turn opinion back to my...OUR favor as quickly as possible. Bethy- dear Bethy- I don't believe she'd know what to think. You though have always been my companion, so you know. You know me better than anyone brother, now that dad is gone. You know I'll do whatever I must to help my own. My one regret is I must be so far from you to do so.

Take care of them Carver. I can't anymore, and depend on you fully to follow father's charge.

If you wish to reach me, use the Jenny courier at the pub you are directed to. They will know how to reach me and mine.

My love to all three of you.

-Marian


	3. What Friends are For

Update 2/24:

Mari-

It is with the utmost relief I received your letter at some squalor here in Lowtown. I had given up hope you yet lived, and honestly I am not sure if it was better to think you dead or know you are with the Grey Wardens. Mother cried, and took hours to calm down. She said something about this being the second threat to you from the Wardens... I don't know what she means so please, please be careful Marian!

Bethany and I are working for a group of mercenaries. You'd hate them, but they've treated us respectably. After a year we will be able to separate and take jobs of our own. It is good to be fighting though, even if all the crooks here are small time.

I'm proud of you Mari. Choose your paths with caution. Know if you die I won't ever forgive you.

-Carver

- In Orzamar -

Marian held the letter she'd gotten from the Jenny courier close to her, reading it again before setting it back into her pack. She had been relieved to hear her family still lived, and that relief took over even from the horror of the situation. Loghain was trying to kill her and Alistair, and much of Fereldan believed the Wardens at fault for Ostagar's mess. Marian determined on their brief stint to Lothering that her first order of business (since Alistair was quietly following her lead) was damage control. It would be part and parcel of their mission, swaying the public to their cause.

Luckily image was a thing Marian knew well. Pick the right person for the right job, and it was almost done for you. Thus the variety she was comfortable with in her group was great. She gathered the witch, the former Templar, the Circle mage, and now the Chantry sister. She hadn't expected the assassin, but his presence was welcome. Somewhat.

Now they had begun to utilize the old agreements of the Wardens, and had travelled into the mountains. Marian found the dwarven city of Orzamar strangely beautiful once you got past the cut-throat politics. It seemed Mari made a good name for herself and the order here, allowing them to continue the journey into the ancient thaig.

In the tunnels, when camp needed to be made, they could just pull-up their bedrolls and create a watch schedule. It made life much simpler as she went with Morrigan, Alistair, and Wynne into the roads. The only problem was that as she slept there before going into the Deep Roads for their quest the nightmares came back, worse. Images in her head, cries of terror, all repeating over and over. It did not improve on the journey, and hours after putting the letter away and putting her head down Marian found herself waking up with a single, sharp part of a scream, sitting bolt upright and wrapping her arms around her body in an instinctive attempt to protect herself.

Alistair had luckily taken the first watch and was there in an instant. "Sorry. I probably should've warned you it can get worse the closer to the darkspawn you get."

Marian nodded slowly, deliberately. "Forewarning would have been nice, yes."

He handed her a canteen. "Mouth is probably a bit dry, yes?"

"I...yes." She took a sip, thankful as it ran down her throat. "Much appreciated."

Alistair sat down beside her. "You know Hawke, I don't know much about you other than that you were with the Lothering militia that joined up with the army. Apparently you have a brother, I think Duncan mentioned." He blushed a bit. "Just wanted to know more about you."

Marian took a deep breath and looked around their small campsite. Wynne and Morrigan were as far apart as possible, and neither seemed to have been bothered by her cry (though she suspected at least Morrigan was awake). Still, she thought hard before looking at her male companion again. Not even Duncan had known the truth, she realized. It was lonely. Besides, Alistair was someone different from the others. From the beginning they had understood something of the other...

Marian finally decided to come clean. It all spilled forth, hesitant but steady. Her father, her sister, and the lifetime of hiding. She detailed how she had come to be conscripted through Duncan's mercy, and told him of her fears. In turn he listened, intently, offering a supportive arm as necessary. He just listened, as she had during their earlier discussions.

"I just got a letter actually. I know they're in Kirkwall. I just..." She let her breath hitch, put her head to her knees. "Maker's balls I'm a mess."

"Yes." She looked up to see his mirth. "Then again, so am I. So is the witch, and even dear Wynne at this point. I wouldn't dwell on that Hawke."

"Of course. After we kill the archdemon we can all find a cleric who'll council us as a group. Cut down on fees for the donations." She forced herself to match his smile. "Your watch is almost over, yes? I'll take it from here."

Alistair happily complied. "If I start muttering or twitching..."

"I'll wake you. Promise."

As her fellow Warden slept, Marian watched the camp and pondered. Alistair was quickly becoming closer than anyone had before, except maybe Carver- only because her brother grew up knowing her secrets. Here was the first person outside the Hawke's she had spoken to about any of her past. She didn't plan on making a habit, but perhaps Alistair was a good exception. They had gotten to very similar places, even if the circumstances were greatly different.

Marian had never wanted anything more before now. Yet she could no longer hide that she was no young girl, and she did have fancies of her own. Alistair was nothing like the men she had eyed in Lothering, or anywhere before that. He was more real, more humorous.

More like her.

Perhaps she should pursue the option, but truthfully she had no idea how to go about asking if he was even interested. She wasn't even sure if the middle of a blight was the best place to be considering the options. She knew it was selfish, but on the other hand this also happened to be the first time in seven years she wasn't concerned primarily with the safety of her family. Possibly, just possibly, this was the perfect time to finally consider what she as Marian Hawke wanted.

When Alistair began tossing lightly in the evening, Marian went to him. A simple brush of his hair calmed the man, and he settled back down with the brief contact. It made Marin curious if that was what quelled the nightmares. The concept begged for more study.

Morrigan was nearest, quite fast asleep. Lightly, Marian eased Alistair into moving just so, getting him nearer still. He never quite woke up, and went deeply into sleep as soon as Marian got the apostate into better position. Not only would it serve to let her observe, it would also be a great prank come what served for morning down here.

The next morning, Alistair woke to feel a warm body against his. It was nice, but strange. "Hawke?" he asked, moving slow.

"Pillows shouldn't move." That was assuredly not Hawke's voice. Alistair shot up to his feet and looked down at a still half-asleep Morrigan now clutching the ground.

Marian was on the side, laughing with a rebellious gleam in her eye.

"Hawke!" Alistair whined.

"Why must you...drone..?" Morrigan finally woke more and, seeing the predicament and filling blanks in, sighed. "That is cruel. Don't put me with the fanatical child."

"You two needed some way to break the ice," Marian shrugged. "Can't fight when it's someone else who embarrasses you."

"I..." Morrigan made to protest than stopped. "You aren't wrong."

"But she is. Can't fight each other, but we may band together against you Warden Hawke."

Alistair had just reminded Marian of the one flaw in her plan. She groaned as even Morrigan grinned wolfishly.

"Umm...sorry?"

"Not yet." Their voiced were scary when in tandem.

"Wynne!?"

"Sorry dear, but you made this mess."

Marian would later admit the resulting chase was the scariest bit of enjoyment she'd ever had.

Alistair and Morrigan were back to bickering while they walked the whole day however. Marian tired of it, staying with Wynne and doing her best to block it out. Her mind was scrambling enough without the added frustration; no need to borrow trouble.

It happened after Morrigan made a comment on how Marian's saved mabari was more intelligent than Alistair. It wasn't off-hand, but definitely felt tossed away. It still brought several minutes of silence before, quietly, Alistair asked, "Why do you always go on about how stupid I am? I'm not stupid, am I?"

Morrigan softened her voice, answering lightly. "If you need to ask the question..."

"Because it hurts my manly feelings, you know." Alistair chuckled, though it didn't quite reach his tone. "All one of them."

The Witch paused to take his hand. "Then I'll be sure to write you an apology once all of this is over." It was a friendly motion, and dropped within seconds, but just enough to make Marian smile. Finally, somehow, the two most combative members of her party were starting to tolerate each other.

After Orzamar was clear and the dwarves pledged to the cause, Marian returned to the entire group. She was pleased to note that Morrigan chose to stop keeping her own fire and join the rest of their band. She even stopped bickering with Alistair- not that she didn't tease, but the tones changed dramatically, easier and more jovial. That Mari saw her fellow Warden was able to handle, and she managed to calm. She didn't stop thinking of Alistair though, her mind working in new, strange patterns. Even the nightmares changed drastically to include him, disturbing her beyond reason.

It was Marian Hawke's first crush.


	4. Crush Crush Crush

Update 2/24/15

"What about you, Hawke? Anywhere you'd call home?"

Marian was pulled from any other thoughts at Alistair's question. For him of course it would be Redcliffe, but as the female Warden thought she realized it was a hard question. Lothering was gone, her family fled to a city she had never even visited. "I could say it is with my family," she conceded, "but that iNt quite right anymore. I left that charge behind me. I guess if I am to have a home, Alistair it would be with the Wardens. With..." She paused, hesitating at the last word until she manage to look up into his eyes. Such a sweet, soft brown. How had she not noticed? "With you," she finally managed, blushing.

"Careful, or I just might think you were flirting with me, and wouldn't want that would you? A man raised by a pack of dogs?"

Marian did laugh, breaking contact. It was a false humor even to her, and she had to wonder if Alistair caught on. Apparently the answer was no, since he changed to talking about his previous companions. It sounded as though they'd had fun in their own way, even Duncan. She let him talk and reminisce, hoping it would help. Beyond everything else Alistair was her friend, and she valued that bond greatly. It also gave her insight into Duncan's leadership, and how he would want the Grey Wardens to proceed.

Marian was pleased with how her group turned out if nothing else. For as diverse as they were, every single one of them manage to get along. To a point at least. That didn't mean there weren't any hiccups- Leliana's strong devotion to the Chantry did rile Sten from time to time, and Marian was sure Wynne was going to either kill or kiss Zevran sometime soon just to see the result. All in all however, she was pleased with the communication now that Alistair and Morrigan were talking.

The biggest surprise she got was after clearing the Circle on their second mission. Morrigan and Alistair had both performed admirably, only to disappear as soon as they returned to camp. Hawke spoke with Wynne for an hour about the Circle, the two calmly debating what came first: the repression or the blood magic. Then she became a little concerned. It wasn't like either Alistair or Morrigan to run off. Not anymore.

Marian looked around after her discourse with the elder mage and found a separate campfire. Morrigan had done that for the first few weeks, but it showing up now did confuse her. Most would have simply allowed the separation but Hawke hadn't liked the inconsistency. Still didn't. Instead of ordering, she'd brought the young witch into the group, convincing the others to see her and talk with her. It had been rewarding- especially when she and Alistair stopped bickering and began bantering. She wasn't going to let it be for nothing.

Slowly, Marian approached, wondering if she would need to talk things out with Morrigan after the Circle. Instead, her ears picked up something much more telling.

"So tell me, was the Tower of Magi everything you thought it would be?"

The chuckle in response was very dry. "Abominations running rampant? Templars ready to slaughter every mage in sight? Yes, it rather met all my expectations."

"You don't think you might have been better off getting your training there? Instead of whatever your mother taught you?"

"You're right. My mother didn't nearly have as many abominations running about. That certainly would have improved my education."

Alistair laughed heartily. Marian kept stealthy, not wanting either so see her and break the moment. "I'll give you that one," the former Templar agreed. "Though it would have been nice. Someone like you in the tower may have made me less apt to leave first chance I got."

"If I was trained at the Tower I would not be who I am now, choir boy. Best things remain as they are."

Alistair moved closer. "True enough. Morrigan, there is...I mean..." He pulled something from his waist pouch. "Do you know what this is?"

Marian about choked and blew her cover seeing the item he offered to the witch: a single rose. Morrigan did not gawk, instead looking into his eyes with a smile. "Your new weapon of choice?"

Marian winced. Her fellow warden was putting his heart on the line, and Mari was near certain the witch would not be gentle in her rejection. Still Alistair combated with his own easy humor, seeming eased. "That's right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent." His face softened then, and Marian had to smile at his touching kindness towards Morrigan. "Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison."

Morrigan considered the man in front of her, and the flower on her hand. "You know, sentiment CAN be a pretty potent weapon I am told." She was leaning close to him now, as if expecting...

Marian closed her eyes, calming herself as she backed away. This was a private moment, and one she should not be witnessing. Her heart cried a little as she stepped away, her head reeling.

Alistair and Morrigan. She should have noticed their connection, and thought better when they began to be lighter with each other. It happened somewhere when they had been griping, Morrigan again attacking Alistair's intellect. That time it had grated on him and he'd spoken up. Sure Morrigan had initially replied with scorn, but then she had come to him with an herb of healing and apology later after he'd gotten in the way of a darkspawn trying to attack her.

With a breath, she let her own crush on the former Templar dissipate. No sense in thinking on it if he had found someone else to accept his affections. One more to add to her list of romances considered but never acted on. One more thing she was too late for.

Not that it would get her down.

Marian had a smile back before she even returned to the main fire. Wynne considered her but remained wisely silent. "Hey Leliana," Marian asked as she added some wood to the fire, "do you have any stories to tell?"

000 - on route to the next location - 000

The road to the Brecilian forest felt every bit as long as it was. Marian was glad to have her whole group with her as they went. Then she saw Morrigan and Alistair making doe-eyes at each other and sighed loudly.

"What's the deal with him anyway?" She asked, glaring pointedly at Morrigan.

"Him? Who him? Is this supposed to mean something to me?"

Marian grumbled, walking away as she murmured. "You know exactly who I mean. Mister...mister kissy-face over there." She was suddenly keenly aware everyone was watching as she started back to the front.

"Why...oh. You're jealous. I didn't think...did I take your favorite grey warden away from you?"

Marian felt the group pause, and glanced to her side to see Alistair gaping. "I'm not jealous."

"Those blushing cheeks tell a different tale," Leliana butt in. Even Zevran seemed amused by the flustering.

"I'm just concerned you'll turn into a spider and suck the blood out of him when you are done, Morrigan."

The witch laughed raucously. "Did you need to...suck...on something of Alistair's?"

Marian went off in a short huff. "That is so not what I meant and you know it."

It was several minutes of scouting ahead before Hawke felt two of her group come up around her. She turned to see Alistair and Zevran both there.

"Marian I..." Alistair sighed. "I am sorry if..."

"Forget it." Marian forced her brightest smile. "Go back to your witchy witch." Her tone was playful- both he and Morrigan knew she meant nothing cruel. "Do tell her to have a little more care next time she dabbles in another girl's feelings though."

"Mari.."

"I said forget it. Zevran, help me look ahead?"

Once Alistair had gone, Zevran reached a hand for Marian. "Are you alright? Truly? She was a bit cruel."

"It wasn't untrue, though I don't know if that's better or worse." She looked to the elf. "You're a good friend. If only we weren't wrapped up in totally opposite directions we might... As it is I think if we ever did make a go of it we'd create another archdemon."

Zevran laughed. "We would, wouldn't we cara?" He let her have a brief hug and walked forward to scout the area with her, but not before saying, "You'll find your match. Some nobleman no doubt with a healthy respect for family and a handsome face. Though he will have to have a very dry humor indeed in order to make up for your abundant witty remarks."

Marian joined his laughter. "If he's a master archer maybe Leliana will get off my back about learning the bow."


	5. Trying Not To

Update 2/24/15

Marian Hawke had a strange grace about her long before becoming a warden. Her movements were always strangely fluid, and her demeanor stayed even. It made it almost impossible for Leliana to ignore her capabilities and desire to train her. The two red-heads began spending inordinate amounts of time, Marian soaking in the bardic arts like a sponge and Leliana gushing about life in Orlais. They gained an easy friendship and constantly chatted.

Hawke took best to the two-weapon styles. Leliana watched as her friend went through the motion of the butterfly yet again. Zevran had taken a few moments to watch, wearing his keen interest on his sleeve as his eyes followed her fluid movements. When Hawke finished the exercise, thrilled at the near perfection, she sat beside the other two rogues grinning.

"Well done," Leliana complimented. "How is the bow work coming?"

Marian was not embarrassed about letting her face fall. "I'm not good with bows, Leliana. Maybe when the war is over we will have more time, and then I can take the extra hours to master the art."

Leliana pursed her lips. Mari could hear the reprimand in her head, even mouthing it as the Orlesian woman spoke. "A bard must be comfortable with any weapon that is given, Mari. What if your enemy is beyond your reach?"

Marian patted her friend on the back. "In that case, my dear nightingale, I pray to the Maker your arrows are close until such time as I am worthy to hold the bow."

Zevran laughed as the red-head blushed at the compliment. Stuttering, the bard excused herself, leaving Zevran and Marian alone.

"You have a trustworthy way about you, Hawke," the assassin noted. "No wonder people have flocked to you. It would be difficult to cause you harm from outside your inner circle the way we would protect you."

"Is this where you try and finish that contract, Zev? Because if so, you've lost the element of surprise." Mari still made no move to grab her blades, her eyes flashing with humor.

"Not at all. I just wanted to tell you- well, thank you again, I suppose. That and compliment your magnificence."

Marian smirked. "Or you are simply trying to get me in bed."

"And if I am? Would that be such a bad goal for me, cara?" Marian became still as the breezes, unwilling and unable to move. When the male elf put a and under her chin, forcing her face up, a frown suddenly very prominent. Shaking his head, Zevran apologized. "I have overstepped. My mistake. I won't bring it up again."

"No, Zevran." Marian sighed, reaching out a hand to catch his. "This is all on me I'm afraid. I'm...I wouldn't know...that is...I've never..."

"Never what, Marian? Never hit a nug? Never ate Rivaini food? Never...licked a lamppost in winter?" He stepped forward, arms moving around her as she blushed profusely at his last comment. He giggled lightly. "You're pretty when you are embarrassed."

"Zevran, stop."

"I could stop yes, but I wanted to talk first. Remember I am a Crow. Pleasure is rare, and we must take it when and where we may. I don't expect anything but an evening to let us both relax. A diversion. And if you've never...licked a lamppost in winter...I promise I can be gentle too."

Marian considered. He was handsome enough, but she didn't want to use him. That would smell of his former masters, and cheapen him. "Why are you interested?" She let a little interest seep into her own voice, curiosity along with it.

"You can fight, you are considerate, and you are quite beautiful. I do have needs of my own, and you seem the most apt party."

Marian nodded her head. She had already given herself permission to be selfish after all, and even if Zevran wasn't her most apt romantic partner he was a friend. This was something only he could safely offer, his expertise in the matter unique. If anyone could help Marian understand her needs, these new urges, it was this Antivan elf.

""Gentle?" she asked. "You promise?"

"Of course, cara."

The next morning Marian awoke wrapped up in a pair of lithe yet somehow quite firm arms. The night before ran through her mind, bringing a slow smile to her face. She turned, slowly, to see Zevran was already awake. He nestled in for a brief kiss, then pulled back to meet Marian's eyes head on. Marian didn't even have to beat back a blush, feeling confident in front of him.

""Good morning, Marian."

Maybe not fully confident. The female Warden burst into a light giggle at his greeting, memories of the previous night filling her mind. He had been an apt teacher, guiding her and ensuring mutual pleasure. At least she hoped it was. His answering grin certainly indicated he had found it enjoyable. Schooling her features and dulling the giggle, Marian managed to say part of what she felt. "That was...thank you."

"I hope it was not too uncomfortable for you." A crease of concern crossed Zevran's brow, a hand coming to caress her cheek. Marian let the sensation build a brief instant before beating it into submission and reaching for the palm to guide it down.

"A little," she admitted, "but well worth the brief pain. You are quite adept."

""It is the training, but I am glad it came is use." He pursed his lips together. "Hawke, I..."

"You said one night, Zevran. I appreciate you being up front with me. I accept that is what you can give."

He nodded. "I feared you might be looking for...more."

Marian sighed. "I am, Zev. But I'm not finding it here, am I?"

The assassin seemed thoughtful as he looked her over. "I honestly don't know what I'm feeling, Hawke. I find myself wanting things I thought I was well beyond desiring, but I can't quite place them cara. Is that love?"

Marian turned on her back, considering the roof of their tent. "I don't know, Zevran. New territory for me too, remember? I do know nothing has changed about who we are. You and I trying something more than this would just hurt both of us. I have always been a proponent of life, Zev."

Zevran sat up, pulling a shirt on. "I know only death, cara. But this was nice, for a time."

Marian snuck out of his tent, barely disguising the exodus. Even so she felt eyes on her, turning to see Leliana watching the scene. Marian sheepishly waved and went to wash up. By the time she returned, the day was ready to go on as normal, but now Alistair and Morrigan in their quiet conversation didn't bother her so much. Instead, she was ready to simply continue on.


	6. Kings and Queens

2/24/15

"Andraste's flaming sword! I know where babies come from!"

Marian snickered at Alistair's blow up to Wynne's coddling. It was endearing. She even managed a whistle on the road to Recliffe, smiling. Somehow, she'd managed to let everything go but their mission in the last few days. Must have been something about fighting a bunch of cursed shape-changers that put life in perspective. It could be worse. She just had to worry about darkspawn and archdemons. For now. The hardest part was going to be appealing to Denerim. If she had another candidate for the throne maybe it would be easier, but heirs to Cailan or Maric were not dropping out of trees.

Which is why when Alistair pulled her and Morrigan aside, the last thing Marian was expecting was him to admit to being Maric's bastard son. She actually doubled over in laughter. "Alistair, sweet Alistair, what are we to do with you?"

"I fail to see the humor in this, Hawke."

Morrigan just gave a light smile. "There is one thing I do not understand."

Alistair looked at his love and raised an eyebrow. "Just the one?"

"Well, you. But in particular, my love, why the deception for so long about your parentage?"

"Have a care," he warned. "You know all about deception."

"I do. Which is frankly why I am confused. The deception lost it's use when King Cailan perished."

"I guess I just sort of hoped it might...go away?"

Marian smiled as Morrigan wrapped him in a hug and kissed him gently. "Oh my love, the truth does not simply go away."

"I never said it was a good plan."

Marian leaned against the rock of the mountain pass. "Alistair, you realize I could have used this much sooner if I had known?"

"Used what? How?"

"I think your fellow warden means," Morrigam supplied, "that this is the means to supply a ruler for Ferelden in place of Loghain's bratling girl."

"I...no." He looked panicked, scared. "I can't be king."

"You'd be better than most," Marian supplied. "I think this is exactly what Ferelden needs. A kind, warden, formerly-Templar king." She closed her eyes, laughing before she even continued. "And the apostate queen."

"Now you are joking." Morrigan's voice was low, more like her old violent self.

"I've rarely been so serious." The lilt of laughter betrayed Marian's words but she struggled through. "Alistair is a calm influence, inspiring trust and loyalty. Morrigan, you can be the first symbol of change: a mage held high, with no need of a Circle, and you can be the cold beauty who will do whatever is needed to protect the kingdom and her family. The stories practically write themselves."

Both her companions were pinching their noses and looking at each other in horror.

"Maker's balls, she's right."

Marian laughed. "Great proposal to your future queen your highness."

"You are sure about this?" Morrigan's voice came tense, unbelieving. Then, more vulnerable, she practically whispered, "You aren't messing with me?"

Aliistair took Morrigan's hands in his own. "I didn't expect to love you Morrigan, but I do. And if I have to be king your place is at my side."

The witch squeezed his hands tightly in her own. "If I go crazy I am taking you with me."

"Does that mean you both agree?" Marian asked, a little tentative. When they both nodded, she stood straight. "Good. Now let's go save you two a kingdom, shall we?"

- just after Redcliffe -

Marian was not okay after the days they spent with Arl Eamon. Between running back to the Circle and venturing into the Frostbacks she was simply exhausted, and arriving in Denerim was a treat. Or should have been.

"I'm sorry. Arl Who did what now?"

"Arl Howe...oh ha ha. Very funny." Alistair rolled his eyes, though the sparkle proved he appreciated the pun. "Arl Howe kidnapped Anora. It would be in ill taste to let her just sit there."

Marian bit the bottom of her lip. "I suppose. I don't know a whole lot about politics."

"You navigate them well, cara," Zevran assured. "Whatever you say is to be done is likely right."

Annoyance surged through Hawke. "I'm lost, alright? We have the barest semblance of a plan, and I have no idea how theses things work! I wish... Maker, I wish I was someone else. Some noble maybe, or even a mage with some manner of insight. But I'm just some farmer mage's daughter! I..." With that, Marian dropped and took a deep breath. "I... am so sorry! Won't happen again." Her eyes glistened as she looked at the two men, her best friends in all Thedas. "Alright. Plan. Zevran, you are the assassin. You get us in."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. Alistair, you said Morrigan's ring will let her sense where you are no matter what? That's our back up plan if we get caught."

"Brilliant."

Hawke thought about the route before them. Howe was a traitor, and would die. Loghain as well. Yet she couldn't help but think that what she set in motion here would return to harm her someday. Shaking off the feeling, Hawke returned to the work, dismissing the idea entirely.


	7. This is War

2/25/15

The Landsmeet went better than expected. Hawke made her speech and quickly installed Alistair and Morrigan as rulers. The duo immediately called for Loghain's execution and Anora's imprisonment and gathered the armies for battling the darkspawn and archdemon. It was tiring, especially after dealing with Howe so recently, but the victory of it was sweet.

It had been a rather long day. After meeting with the commanders Marian was simply ready to go fall asleep and prepare for battle the next morning. But Riordan needed her, and Alistair. Sighing, she gave the elder warden her time.

Which led her to now.

"So you're saying to defeat the archdemon at least one of us is going to have to die?" Marian said incredulously. "That's delightful."

"I take the responsibility myself of course, but there's no guarantee I'll survive to slay the beast."

Marian nodded. "Oh believe me, I know. And we can't leave that...thing alive." She sighed. "Thank you Riordan. Alistair and I need a moment." When the elder warden had left Marian looked at Alistair very carefully. "Well. If it comes down to it, I'll go after the archdemon while you command the defenses."

"Hawke! I can't have you dead!"

"It's not exactly plan A," she quipped. "Unfortunately it is the plan B that makes most sense. If it comes to a choice between us- well, kings are infinitely more useful alive. Heroes...a little more dicey."

The blonde's demeanor tensed. "Marian..."

"I was recruited for a reason. Maybe this was it." She shrugged. "My family is still in Kirkwall. If something does happen, just let them know, would you?"

Alistair wanted to say she was wrong, to assure his friend, but he had no way to take this on himself. Marian was right. He was a ruler now- it was sudden, but it meant he was responsible for more than just himself. The last months had been building to this moment. "I will," he heard himself promise, though he thought more about the time he had spent talking with Hawke. They had become close friends, and he understood there would be no changing her mind.

"I'm...I need to get some sleep." Mari rushed out then, heading directly away from her room. Pushing back the confusion, Alistair went to his...

To find Morrigan there, already half undressed.

"Can we talk?"

"Not with you looking like that, my dear," Alistair smiled, wearily.

"Something on your mind?"

"I..." He stalled, unsure what to say.

"I know what a warden must do to defeat an archdemon," Morrigan announced. "I know the burden that was placed on you."

"Not me," Alistair corrected.

"So it is already decided?"

"Riordan is going to try. If he falls... Hawke would take responsibility."

"Is it so strange to send people to die in your stead, your highness?"

"I just never expected someone who became my best friend to be the first," he admitted.

"Marian Hawke. Making plans within plans for us all. Do you wish to plan around her? To astound her and all the wardens through history?"

Alistair chuckled. "You have a plan of our own then?"

"Let me ask you this first. Are you ready to be a father?"

- 00 meanwhile... 00 -

Marian knew Alistair would be having a long conversation with Morrigan. Even if he wasn't otherwise occupied, the discomfort of this moment wasn't one to be shared with him. She found herself drawn instead to the further reaches of the estate, where she knew Zevran had taken up for the night. She approached his room slowly, knocking with the greatest hesitation.

It took only a minute for the door to open. Zevran was only half dressed and quite obviously had been preparing to get to sleep. Marian sighed and lost the last bit of nerve in her. "I shouldn't have disturbed you," she mumbled, starting to turn back. "My apologies."

The elf grabbed onto her shoulder. "Marian. Wait."

He'd said Marian, calling her by her given name. Just that much got her to turn back, surprised. She had honestly wondered if any of them remembered her name with how little it was used. Not only that, it sounded very different from him than anyone prior to now. Her mental armor down, she didn't resist as he pulled her in and closed the door. Within moments she was sitting down on the bed, waiting as he got a shirt on and returned.

Zevran sat beside Marian, quiet for a moment before finally breaking the silence. "Cara, you came here. It may be helpful if you actually talk."

"I'm not even sure why I'm here," Hawke admitted. "I guess I'm just a little unsteady right now."

There was a moment of silence to follow. Then Zevran pulled his friend into an awkward hug, keeping some distance. "I am your friend first and foremost. Tell me, or don't, as you wish- but know I am here."

Marian thought a moment. "I... don't want to be alone right now. Could I..?" The question sounded so stupid to her, but she had to ask. "I'm not asking for anything but your presence," she clarified.

"Of course, my friend."

They spent that night resting beside each other. Marian managed a fitful sleep, and was glad of the company since Zevran was able to lightly nudge her awake when the nightmares got too bad.

When the sun rose, Marian Hawke slid out of Zevran's quarters and into her own to prepare for the day. She felt a little bit lighter though, even with the pressure of expectation weighing on her shoulders. Even when her worst fears were realized and Riordan fell, Marian managed a stoic calm that rivaled anyone.

"Wynne, Oghren, Leliana- with me. Alistair... you know what to do."


	8. Promises Promises

Alistair had never been so pleased to hear a friend's voice as when he caught Marian's in the wind after the bloody battle. She was side by side with Leliana, and very vocal in her stance.

"Yes I understand how very useful bows and arrows are Leliana. That does not preclude the fact I am horrible at actually using them. I'm fairly sure I'm a lost cause at your archer's work."

"Nonsense. You perform perfectly in every other way! Now that the Blight is finished I'm taking a month and you WILL be proficient. I promise."

"Leli..."

Marian's comment was cut off by Alistair running over and giving her a tight hug. "Welcome home my friend."

Marian returned the squeeze in turn. "It's good to be home." Then, in a whisper only he could hear, "Nice to still be standing as well."

"I'll explain later."

Later was quite a bit later, after Marian had soaked for hours in a warm bath. In spite of a few invitations, she chose to take dinner on her own before crashing and getting a well-deserved and very long sleep. The next morning she found herself actually feeling refreshed and comfortable as she rose from the bed, glad to realize that the world was no longer in a danger only she an Alistair could end. She stretched happily and to the wardrobe for something to wear- only to laugh.

It was nothing but dresses.

After a moment considering protest, she shrugged. It wasn't as though she was adverse to a skirt, but it had been several months since she'd worn one. Her eyes fell to a very simple dress in a silver-grey that should fit perfectly. Pulling it on, she was pleased to find she was right: it was perfect. She found a blue woven cord amongst the accessories which she tied at the waist, accenting the curve at her hip, and checked in the mirror. Satisfied, she headed down.

Morrigan and Alistair were the only ones up. The new king had his mind occupied by a proposal he'd been brought to look over- something about the Howes and Amaranthine from the few words Mari saw. Morrigan greeted her with a cup of tea, nodding approval. "So you are a woman. I had wondered."

The comment got Alistair to look up, eyes popping out. "I...ah...good morning, Hawke."

Marian chuckled as she sat. "Your highnesses. So, any good gossip I should be aware of right now?"

"Well you're definitely the hero of the day." Alistair went back to his paperwork. "Other than that..."

"You were going to explain how I'm still alive I believe? Not that I'm not grateful, mind, it's just a curiosity."

"That would be my doing," Morrigan answered for the now blushing monarch. "I found a loop in the hole and my dear husband-to-be was more than willing to oblige. Which reminds me, Alistair..."

"We're moving up the wedding. Two weeks. Please stand beside me, Mari?"

The female warden smiled. "I see. So the witch is with child already?"

"Hush! Don't need all and sundry aware," Morrigan hissed.

"Of course not. I'm happy for you. And of course I'll stand with you if you want Alistair."

That decided, the trio shared a quiet breakfast. During that Morrigan explained about the ritual, and Marian offered her thanks. Afterwards, Alistair asked for a pen and signed the document he'd been pouring over during the meal.

"Hawke, would you mind walking with me a moment?"

Marian stepped out into Denerim with Alistair, seeing the devastation, but also the bustling entity that was the city. Even the battle couldn't truly stop life here. She stayed slightly behind his shoulder to the right, letting him pick the pace as they stepped through. "You are a Ferelden hero, Hawke. The Hero, some are saying, because you slew the archdemon and lived. I may not have planned it that way but it does add to your...mystique." He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Look, Hawke...Marian...I am in a sore spot. There are only two gray wardens left in the whole country, and one of us is king. When the Orlesian wardens come from their headquarters they will want a commander. If one is not in place, they will make us accept one of theirs. Our reputation is tenuous at best; an Orlesian Commander of the Grey..." He shook his head vigorously.

Marian stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you suggesting..?"

"I know you wanted to rejoin your family, but this is important Hawke!"

"I..." She sighed, mind reeling. "I hate you being...rational."

"Then you mean you'll do it? You'll take over as Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden?"

"In peace vigilance, right?" She stepped to catch up, no longer behind but right at his side. "You are going to owe me a boon, your highness."

Alistair chuckled, and began explaining his plan. Marian had to admit it was brilliant- so long as there really weren't any members of the Howe family left.


	9. Can't Go Home

To Marian Hawke-

Really? The Hero of Ferelden? That is hilarious. And painful.

I've always lived under your shadow, sister. That shadow has suddenly grown tenfold. I suppose it shouldn't matter here in Kirkwall, but it does.

Thy is why I have to write you.

I spoke with mother and Bethany. We have a chance at a real home here Mari, something father always wanted for us all. I cannot take them away, not when there is a chance. Besides what good would I be if I simply took advantage of your good fortune? And could you guarantee Bethy's safety?

The year will be up in two months. Then I have a plan which will allow us to reclaim the old estate and once more have a home of stature, just as mother dreamed. I will protect Bethany, and mum. Don't worry. I will write when I have more of a plan.

Until then, Mari, may the Maker watch over you.

-Carver

- response -

Bethany-

I am hurt to say that I trust Carver and you in judgement to stay in Kirkwall. As much as I miss you all it is safer there. I cannot protect you completely here. I may have the ear of the King, but the Templars will see it otherwise.

I love you. And mum. And Carver. I miss you all deeply. Maybe I will come and see you, if my watch ever has a chance to end. Wardens don't exactly get a vacation.

If ever you do want to come home, come to Amaranthine. I will pray I see you someday, safely, and if not then the Maker's cruelty must have reason.

Love always-

Mari


	10. Strange Boy

Update 2/25/15

The trip to Amaranthine had been very uninteresting. Marian was actually pleased by the lack of events. She hoped the story would be the same when she reached the town, and the fortress of Vigil's Keep. Unfortunately she was still Marian Hawke and her luck was fickle. Thus it was not too surprising to instead find her new home under attack by darkspawn when she arrived.

The litter of bodies and bright stream of mage-fire caught Hawke's attention right off. The little blonde ponytail completed her knowledge of the man before her as he turned and quite clearly stated, "I didn't do it."

Marian held back a smirk. "Really? I remember saying exactly the same thing a year ago in a strikingly similar situation. That didn't end so well for me." In actuality, it HAD been her, and the Templars knew it, but this mage didn't have to know that much.

"Ah. Well I won't say too broken up about them dying, but I'm not a huge fan of what killed them. Darkspawn. Ugg."

Ugg indeed. "Who exactly is it you are supposed to be, ser mage?"

"Me? You may call me Anders, my lady." He gave a small flourish and took her hand to kiss the top. "At your service, even if I am a wanted apostate."

"I have... some familiarity with apostates." He was up-front and witty, easy to trust. "Tell you what. Why don't you help me now and we deal with what happens after...after?" She gave him a slight wink, hoping it would relay her intention to be useful in turn. He followed her lead from there, so it must have worked.

It was almost like with Alistair, the ease with which she found herself working with the mage. Unlike with her fellow Warden, however, Anders quipped back from the start. They quickly found they were the same age and shared a birthday. With that, he stuck his tongue out and Marian gained a new nickname.

It had taken by the time they cleared the Keep and Marian was eye to eye with her best friend. "Sis, who is that in the shiney armor?"

"Just a very good friend," Marian explained, though she dropped to her knee. The seneschal followed suit, her other companions confused by the action.

"Sorry I'm late," Alistair greeted. "I miss this darkspawn-killing thing." He extended an arm, offering it to Marian. Hawke accepted the help up, giving her friend a pat on the back.

"Better late, Alistair. If I got you in a battle it might stain the armor and I'd be in real trouble."

"Andraste's grace, sis, that's King Alistair!"

Alistair blinked. "That...isn't..?"

"No Alistair, Anders here isn't my brother."

As Marian opened her mouth to continue the Templar guard piped up. "No he is not. Beware your majesty, he is a dangerous apostate we were in the process of bringing back to the Tower. Though now that he's killed I suppose he will need to be brought to justice."

"What you know of justice would fill a thimble," Anders scoffed, stalled by Marian's arm from speaking further.

"None of that. I hereby conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens. As we retain that right, you no longer have a say. Now leave us to speak with the King."

Anders looked at Marian, stunned. "Me? A Grey Warden? I... guess that will work."

"Welcome to the club. I'm sure his highness will help me reach you the secret handshake. Brother."

She was pleased to find a mage willing to help her cause. Anders reminded her dearly of her father, from his broad smile to the cheeky laugh. Even his wit. Marian felt a pang. Anders made her miss her family, being like the brother she should have had.

He would make a magnificent warden.

It was on reaching the main fortress castle that Marian found her time monopolized. Someone had already found out who she was and came with plans to kill her and her own. With a sigh, she wandered to the dungeons and had the guards step aside. This would be quick...

What she did not expect was the man before her. Haunting grey eyes, very taut lips. She wondered what had led him here, and actually considered hearing him out before deciding his fate.

When he spoke, voice measured, Marian about rolled her eyes at the bad joke. "So you're the Hero of Ferelden. Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall with lightening bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

"I see my reputation proceeds me." She could humor him with a light chuckle as she leaned against the wall. Though really, did EVeRYONE have to be a comedian? Laughter was her job!

"It does. I know you best as the one who murdered my father." That got her attention, and Mari straightened under the increased intensity of his gaze. "I am Nathaniel Howe. My family owned these lands until you showed up. Do you even remember my father?"

"Ah, so you're the arl's son. Now it makes sense." Marian found her mind racing. She couldn't...not when it all came down to family. She thought of her own siblings, wondering how she would react if one of them was killed for a mistake in judgement. Nonononono, her brain cried. This wasn't possible!

"My father served the Hero of River Dane and killed Orlesians. Yet our family lost everything. I came here...I thought I was going to try to kill you. I was laying a trap for you. But then I realized- I just want to reclaim some of my family's things."

Marian thought carefully. Very carefully. "Just how much do you know about your father?"

The man in front of Hawke deflated. "Whatever my father did shouldn't harm my whole family. The Howes are pariahs now- those of us that are left. It's all thanks to you! And now you get to decide my fate. Ironic, isn't it?"

Marian looked past Nathaniel at the wall as if the answer was there. She'd intended on hanging him.

"Irony? No. Irony is when you expect one thing, but something else happens. I do know something of the concept. Maybe I will get to show you." Marian turned on her heel, ignoring his confusion as she exited the cell and called for the guard. With a chuckle she added "I've decided what to do with you." That should give him something to consider. She very pointedly made sure not to turn back and see his questioning, because her heart had done everything in it's power to flutter.

Moments later, Nathaniel was in front of her yet again. Marian scrunched her nose. "I promised you irony, Ser Howe. Here it is: I wish to invoke the right of conscription."

Both her seneschal and Howe answered in tandem. "What?" Marian thought about biting back her smirk but thought better of it. The elder man recovered first. "I'm sorry. The right of conscription? On the prisoner?"

"Absolutely not! Hang me first!" Nathaniel's lips were screwy though, and Marian recognized his slight pleasure at the thought of joining them. Good.

"Don't you think this might be preferable to dying?" Her tone was light, playful.

"Hard to say. Do you like having grey wardens who want you dead?"

"Some of my best friends wanted me dead." Marian shook her head at the thought. Zevran- though that brought back thoughts that would color her cheeks too fully. That had turned out just fine. "Truth is, Howe, you didn't want me dead. If you had, you wouldn't have told me your plans. Not here at least."

Nathaniel would never forget that moment. There was the Commander of the Grey, joking with him, when she suddenly went as pale as a ghost and seemed to lose focus. Her voice went from light to a deep, carefully guarded whisper. "Besides, I do understand something of family. It's important to stay focused on the people who cared for you even if they make mistakes. I respect that."

Marian Hawke went from being an enemy to a curiosity in that moment. Certainly he couldn't let this morose version remain. Not after she had chosen to go out on a limb for him here. With an exaggerated frown he lightened the atmosphere. "I can't decide if this is a vote of confidence or a punishment."

Marian did manage a smile, but the color stayed out of her cheeks as she answered, "I'm still working that out myself."


	11. Anyone Else but You

2/25/15

Every time they passed the Chantry in Amaranthine, Nathaniel stopped by the statue briefly. He did it again today, very aware of Marian Hawke's eyes on him. Since the beginning, he had been aware of her eyes, and tried not to be fully disconcerted by the assessment he was under constantly; it was no surprise she had noticed how he looked at the statue of Andraste in the courtyard.

To be honest, Marian was a mystery to the young Howe. She held herself as a noble almost naturally, but claimed to have no bloodline. On top of that, she had a great care for all the Wardens under her command. He had noticed it from the minute he came to after the Joining, her hand on his shoulder in welcome as he woke. At first Nathaniel had put it down as an aberration since Anders was there as well, and the two bickered and shared in turn like siblings. It came to his attention later that the mage had recovered much faster and was already raiding the kitchen by that point, meaning Marian had been waiting only for him. It was an odd act for someone he had just been considering an enemy.

Everything Hawke did seemed designed to strengthen the alliances with her Wardens and with the Arling. It was impossible not to be drawn to her in some manner. Even in her hunt for the missing, seeking Wardens she had never had occasion to meet, her regard was strong.

For Nathaniel, it was in the time she spent pitting their skills against each other that let him get to understand her. She was sharp,with the blades in her hand, and kept fluid to the point he never knew where she would go next. Beyond that, he'd been in the field with her quite long enough to know anything she touched could become a weapon. One day, he would not be surprised to observe her slaughtering darkspawn with an off-handed tea cup. When he asked of her training, she had simply given a wry smile and avoided any semblance of answer. He'd heard her in battle though; she had definitely been trained by one of the bards.

Probably part of why Marian Hawke knew to wait until the two were alone to tap him.

"What is it with the statue?"

Nathaniel sighed. She knew something. "It's strange. All my life, that was a statue of a Howe ancestor. Now, it's the Maker's Bride."

Marian shifted uncomfortably. "That... might be partly my fault. Alistair and I made the decision to erase the Howe name until it could be rehabilitated, if it could. I'm sorry."

"No. It is what I would have done." He raised a hand to stop any discussion on the topic. "I suppose it was timely anyway. My father was apparently cruel, doubtless it ran its course. Who knows what that ancestor may have done."

Turning, Marian sat. There were no chairs here, so she slid to the steps. Nathaniel followed suit, finding the familial gesture comforting.

"Your father was flawed. I... I didn't want to kill him, Nathaniel. I tried to get him to stand down, but he refused. Adamantly. I am sorry." Marian curled her knees up, resting her head on them. "We all have our faults, Howe, but the people we love shouldn't pay for them. I'll have it replaced. For you and your sister."

Nathaniel almost protested, but the thoughtful look on Hawke's face made him reconsider. She had an unusual aire in that moment, and for the first time he could see the part of her that was not meant for this. Uncertain. After a month, he noticed she was truly human. "You know, Commander..."

"Hawke."

"Yes. Hawke. You know, it is my experience that every person who ever was honored by a statue was some manner of scoundrel. This is no different."

Marian- how is it he thought of her by her first name?- smiled and stretched at that. "You DO know Redcliffe just received permission from the crown to raise a statue of me apparently, yes?"

"That only proves my point."

Her laughter was cheerful, and musical. He imagined she had a tremendous singing voice, and quite suddenly dearly wished to hear it. Unfortunately that was when Anders and Oghren returned, the mage holding a kitten and almost squealing in excitement. Marian also hopped to her feet, rushing to see the small furry creatures.

"By the way Hawke." She turned to him briefly, her steps paused midway. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but... "Call me Nate."

Maker her smile was brilliant.

0 $*^

Breakfast was, at times, a raucous affair. Nathaniel Howe wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it. The dwarf was loud, and the mage Anders was almost insufferable. Commander Hawke claimed to trust both with her life however, and he had continuously found them both highly useful. Lucky too, since ever since Marian had confirmed his prowess with a bow he was on every single venture with her and those two. He watched her now, finishing a bit of sausage and chuckling at her companions' antics.

Oghren had started on the subject of dating, and things had gotten even more racey from there. Nathaniel had found himself pushed to contribute at their small table, talking about his time with the women in the Marches. It hadn't been his main focus, but there had been women, and his father had suggested he enjoy the freedom before returning to claim his titles. In fact, Marian was the only one who had been silent during the conversation.

"What about you, Commander Hawke" Ander's finally asked. "I've discussed my daring and embarrassing exploits in the Circle. What about your own experiences?"

The lady rogue colored profusely. "I am not comfortable with this discussion."

"Come on. You were with the army! Didn't you ever sneak off for a dalliance?" Oghren asked with a laugh.

Her answer was a mutter into her morning beverage.

"Sorry? What was that?" Anders asked, incredulous.

"I said I've only done anything like...that...once."

"He must have been quite special to you," Oghren supplied, confusion in his eyes.

"Who is the lucky man?" Anders asked, glimmer in his eyes. "Or is it a woman?"

Marian sighed and slammed down her drink. Nathaniel jumped back, as did the other two men.

"It was during the Blight actually. Nothing special, just a way to feel something other than pressure and rejection." Marian sighed, then laughed. "Other than that the boys were too scared of me I guess. I always thought I was pretty enough for them to pay attention to." She paused, semi-serious, and looked at the three men around her. "Oghren, tell me I'm pretty?"

Humbled, the dwarf reached for her hand. "Were I unwed I would take you in a manly fashion Hawke."

"Because I'm pretty?"

"Because you're pretty."

Nathaniel watched, now mesmerized as Hawke Rose and went towards her office with a grin. "I'll see you boys later then. Thank you, Oghren."

The three sat stunned as they finished breakfast. Anders looked at Oghren. "Do you..?"

"Well it wasn't me! And if I knew I wouldn't say after that."

Nathaniel found his mind torn about what to do. One side said to forget it; the other...

The side wanting to let it go won. Yet from that point forward, as the day progressed, he found her presence grow more and more distracted.

- 00 lLater that night...

After dinner, Marian tapped Nathaniel impishly as she slid to her office. He was following almost before he realized it, drawn to do so. Entering he was struck by how natural it was to consider this as HER office, even as it last belonged to his father. It was as if her presence had overcome what had been left behind.

"Nate." Marian's voice was light, though it trembled gently. "I have a surprise for you."

"I'm not typically one for surprises, Hawke."

"I promise you'll love this one." With that, she reached under her desk and took out a weapon careful cradled in fabric. Careful, he took it from her, eyebrows creased in confusion until he pulled a bit of the cloth back. The wood was weathered but strong, polished as much by the long years as sure hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nate knew his voice had dropped, nearly reverent. He pulled it out and inspected. "It is. That's the Howe crest burned into the wood right there. This is my grandfather's bow. Or rather my grandfather was the last to use it. It was originally made for an ancestor during the Exalted Marches..." Realizing he was rambling, Nathaniel paused and looked up at his friend.

"Well, it's yours now, Nate." She leaned against the desk, boosting herself up. "I would give anything to have something of my past. I know you will protect yours. After all, it was your initial purpose here was it not?"

"It was. Outside of laying that trap."

"Outside of that, obviously," Marian quipped, shrugging. "There was one other thing I was hoping to broach with you if it isn't too much trouble. I was hoping you might call me... by my given name. At least when we're like this."

The concept dizzied Nathaniel briefly and he knew it was trouble. Instead of protesting he heard himself assure, "Of course, Marian." The surge that flooded through his system was electric. Just speaking her name almost made him light-headed. He tried- and failed- to push away thoughts of speaking it in softer, more intimate tones...

That was the instant Nathaniel Howe knew he had lost the fight. He had fallen in love.


	12. Everlasting Friends

Brand new chapter 2/26/15

Marian held the back of the group for once. She was a little surprised when Nathaniel fell into step beside her, eyes forward following her gaze.

"Ah," he stated with a slow nod.

"And what does the great Warden Howe think he has figured out?" Marian questioned, a small smirk at the corner of her lips. A knowing grin was pulling at his, and the levity only made him more charming...

She forced herself to stop thinking and listen to his answer: "You're concerned about your mage."

"I don't own Anders Nate, but yes I am. Have you been listening at all? If I didn't know better I'd suspect the spirit was... I don't know, courting?"

Nathaniel let out a laugh. "There's a thought." Marian joined, though much quieter. "I doubt there is any worry Marian. I've heard Anders as well."

As he stated that, Marian overheard the snippet of this latest discourse.

"He's not a slave!" Anders practically yelled in frustration. "He's a friend. He is also a CAT!"

"A cat that lacks freedom."

Marian sighed loudly, turning to Nathaniel. "I suppose you could be right," she admitted. "Besides, there are bigger issues. Like why we are finding a new breed of darkspawn, and how to keep Amaranthine afloat in this political mire. Doesn't mean this doesn't concern me."

Nathaniel seemed to consider her for a moment, then stepped ahead with the other two and began his own conversation with Justice. Anders slowed immediately and wrapped an arm around Marian's shoulders.

"Nice walk here, sis."

Marian nodded. "Hey Anders? I never asked but... why sis? Not that I'm not flattered but I don't get it really."

Anders went quiet, and Mari immediately regretted asking. Before she could retract the question she caught the answer. "Mages aren't allowed family ties or connections. I always wondered what it might be like to have a sibling, dreamed about it at times in the Tower. Thought about having a mother, father... a sister." He shot a sad smile as he added, "If it bothers you I can stop. I know you have a family..."

"No." The answer came very quickly, though without regret. She thought of Bethany, if she had wound up alone like that. "I just didn't know. You know I don't mind. Like I don't mind... anything else you do." The hush hung in the air, a secret between friends. "Any luck there by the way?" The last was quieter, with a glance to ensure neither of their companions noticed.

"Think so. Remember that last spell we tried..?"

The discussion went like that a while, Marian and Anders both checking the whole time to ensure neither Nathaniel or Justice paid attention. Those two were debating the nature of demons and possession, which was fine by Marian for the moment. It gave her time to hear her friend out and give him permission to do something crazy.

Crazy was good. Usually.

000 - Three days later - 000

Crazy was not good, Marian groaned from where she had hidden under her covers. Not good at all. It had been two days since it had happened, and she still felt like someone had grabbed her and thrown her underwater for hours on end. From what Anders had described, that wasn't a bad description either.

The last thing Marian had remembered before waking up at the Keep was the sensation of falling and Nate calling her name as the latest darkspawn horde was dispatched. Then it had gone black, though she could almost recall someone picking her up with a quick kiss on her forehead.

The explanation had not been forthcoming. Not until she awoke here with Anders still beside her, apologies out before the questions had even been asked. That was when Marian figured out what had happened, without him even saying it directly. She had simply taken his hand and told him it was alright.

Unspoken was a promise he wouldn't do it again.

Even the forgiveness and understanding couldn't help that Marian was going to be unwell for a few more days unfortunately. She felt best hiding here in the dark, though she was still rarely alone. Anders was an obvious visitor, concern keeping him nearby and his attempts at offbeat humor ensuring their friendship didn't suffer. Ohgren popped in a few times, not surprising considering how long they had been traveling together, but his presence tired Mari out very quickly.

The surprise was Nathaniel. If Anders wasn't there, he was, though he tended to remain quiet and let her rest. It was actually very calming to have him there even in silence, whether he was reading or just being there with her. Many times Marian drifted off only to wake with him holding her hand. Even if it confused her she refused to bring it up since as soon as he noticed it was withdrawn.

When four days had passed since the incident, Marian determined she was going to go crazy staying here. It appeared she was alone for the moment, so she warily pulled herself up and out of bed. It wasn't so bad. She hardly even felt...

Just as she let go, her legs wobbled a bit and she started to fall. Luckily, a pair of arms wrapped around her in a rush as a familiar voice with an annoyed lilt asked, "Just what are you doing, Marian?"

Gulping, Marian Hawke turned to look her savior in the eyes. She saw not frustration but concern, and suddenly she really did feel unable to stand. "I could really use some air, Nate," she managed, not breaking the eye contact and very aware of his arms wrapped around her waist. They stood that way for a moment quietly before the young Howe picked her up and headed for the door.

"Umm- Nate?"

"As unsteady on your feet as you are? Anywhere you go, I'll help."

Marian was about to protest, except two things. One, his expression told her he was serious and not about to listen to complaints; two, his arms were surprisingly comfortable and she recognized he had been the one to grab her when she fell on the field days prior. With a sigh, she chose to simply rest her head on his shoulder and enjoy the moment. "As you wish then."


	13. Goodnight My Friend?

Update 2/26/15

When Marian Hawke wanted to disappear, she was able to. All she had to do was observe the people around her and use her knowledge of them to stay under their notice. When she wished to hide she was hidden. Sometimes she stayed in plain sight while others looked for her, amused at their inability to pin her location down.

It didn't work with everyone. Anders, for example, seemed to always spot her. All it took was a simple wink and he knew to be quiet about her whereabouts. Mari was sure he enjoyed observing the confusion as much as she did. And, recently, Nate was on the list as well. Much of the time at least.

It became a game to see if she could avoid him. Between reuniting him with his sister, aiding her other companions, and unraveling the mysteries around the goings-on around the Arling, both she and Nathan could use the distraction. And it was fun. For him as well, from what she observed.

Sometimes it was not just about sport. Tonight, for example, Marian was simply tired. It was the twins' birthday and she was a sea away. Her heart ached. She desperately wanted to be there for them, but Kirkwall was ages away. She told nobody what was happening, why she was on edge; she simply waited until the day's paltry work was done and escaped. She skipped dinner, choosing to simply...disappear. She had found a spot atop the highest tower, unused from what she could see, that suited her needs. She went there, turning north, missing her family and determined for one night not to simply let the sensation of loss go.

- 000 Later... 000 -

The entire castle had gone crazy looking for Commander Hawke, but Nathaniel had gotten used to the idea that when she wanted to remain hidden she was not going to be found. He calmly went about the evening and kept an ear open in case she started stalking him. Again. Since he had confirmed her training in the the Orlesian arts, he found himself a guinea pig for some of her 'advanced training.'

That is to say, Hawke was trying to perfect sneaking up on a fellow rogue. She was also doing very well at it. On one hand he was a bit disconcerted she could just appear near him without his knowledge; on the other, it had lead to some amusing moments. And embarrassing. He still wasn't quite determined what to do about his feelings for her. Their comraderie had grown in spades, and she was relaxed around him, but that meant little.

Needing to get his thoughts together, Nathaniel headed to the highest tower. As a boy he'd found a spot there nobody else knew, and Lille nobody had patched it fully since then. After heading up the stairs, he turned to the sharpest corner of the top room and reached to climb in the rafters. His hand searched, almost immediately finding the loose bit that would allow him access onto the roof. Pulling up, he stepped sure-footed onto the wood of the tower roofing...

To see Marian's red hair near at the edge, and hear her voice. The song was sad, but her voice was beautiful- even more than he expected.

"Lay by my side and we'll sail away, off to the shores of another day. All set to go once I hear you say good night my friend, until the morning...

"Up we will float as we close our eyes-stars all around us like fireflies. Just me and you drifting through the skies. Good night my friend..."

Nathaniel knew the song. It was a lullabye from the Free Marches he had heard a couple times, but in her mouth it was more than that. She seemed lonely, and he could see see the young girl who'd learned the song. He knew she had family, and siblings she had left when she was conscripted. How long ago must it have been? Nearly a year since she had seen her kin? He slowly sat beside her. Marian halted, turning to look at him.

"I didn't know anyone could find me up here," Marian admit red.

"I used to escape up here as a boy. I had no idea you had found it."

"It's escape then," Marian giggled. "And here I thought you were fitting in so well."

"I am. Thanks to you." He inched closer. "Fade spirits, intelligent darkspawn, all the works. I probably should be clawing for a way out as soon as possible, but not with you here." He paused, lifting an arm to snake around the woman beside him. "You showed me that this could be possible. The way you interact, how you treat all of us...even Justice...I didn't know someone like you could exist."

Marian shifted a bit in his grasp but didn't try to remove the arm that had closed at her waist while they sat. "I appreciate that you think of me as...a friend, Nate."

"That's not what I meant." Nathaniel caught his breath, gathering his courage. "I..Marian, can I ask that you think about me a moment?"

Marian smiled, facing him. "Ferelden nobles must have the biggest egos outside of Orlais."

"It's not that." Nathaniel immediately back-tracked, stumbling over what he wanted to say. "I'm asking out of a sense of fairness, since I find myself preoccupied with thoughts of you."

"Nathaniel, I..."

Before she could protest, Nathaniel leaned in and closed the gap between them. Marian fumbled with a beginner's uncertainty under the kiss for the first seconds, but on getting used to it let it deepen. As she relaxed, the Howe pulled her closer, until he was laying on the roof and she was on top, straddling him. Only then did they break for need for air cause them to part.

"That was unexpected," Marian noted breathlessly.

"Was it now?" He couldn't help noticing she made no indication of moving, which suited him fine for the moment. "I know I was confused, but I honestly thought I had been broadcasting my interest fairly loudly."

Marian seemed to consider that comment before simply shrugging. "I suppose I'd be the last to notice even so." With that, she leaned down and set her head against his chest, nestling in as his arms wrapped protectively.

"I know you miss your family," Nathaniel whispered, hugging her to him tightly. "Your real family. If you ever want to talk about it I am here."

Marian seemed to consider the offer a minute. "I've never really talked about how all- this- happened, have I? It's not the most pleasant story either way."

"Marian Hawke, it does not nee to be pleasant. Let's start easy. Tell me about your parents. After all, you know all about mine."

Marian rolled off Nate's chest, but ensured he kept hold of her. Settled in his shoulder, arm wrapped around her, she reached for his hand and answered his question fully. "Mom was a noble from Kirkwall. Dad was an apostate," she started, glad not to feel tension at the admission. It gave her hope. They stayed like that for hours, watching the full moon crest overhead an still unwilling to stop. She told him about her siblings, about the blight. About how she was conscripted. And he only asked questions, kindly void of judgement.

It wasn't until she got to talking about Denerim she stopped.

"How long before they actually send a search party looking for me?" she mumbled into him, eyes closed as she took in the moment

"At this point I'd be surprised if they didn't wait until morning."

Marian let a smile break on her lips. "Good. Because you're exceedingly comfortable."

With a chuckle, Nathaniel gazed between the starlight and Marian. "You know, Mari, you are ridiculously beautiful. And... well I wish I'd known half of these things before I stormed back into Ferelden intent on killing you." When she just chuckled, Nate took a moment and lowered his voice. "Don't stop there. Tell me... about Denerim."

"Nate, I..."

"I want to know."

The memories slipped out. Marian couldn't help herself explaining everything. The truth, the exact words his father had used- the archdemon. Only when she explained that did he seem to truly tense, until she further explained Morrigan's gify.

The sun was already slowly rising in the east when Nathaniel Howe pulled Marian Hawke from the roof and the two returned to normal. It has been a sleepless, but fruitful night. And before they exited to prying eyes, he simply couldn't resist kissing her again.


	14. Creep Show

Update 2/26/15:

Justice was disconcerting to Marian Hawke. The notion in general, yes, but also the physical manifestation. She found herself unhappy with how long the spirit spent talking with Anders as well. It was not prudent. Not to say she treated him with anything but the utmost respect. In fact, she rather preferred to have him close and friendly. Her main concern was for her adopted brother.

Her brother.

A smile snaked into her eyes as a thought came to her, though it had a hitch. And she wrote to Alistair asking permission she did not need. It took less than a week to get her reply- he would help her with the Orlesian wardens if her command was questioned.

"Consider this your boon," he had written, but she could see his intention in it. He still realized he owed her, and this was a small price. Such was the benefit of a best friend who ruled over a nation. As close to official as she could get, Hawke supposed.

Paper on her pocket, she went to the main hall and cleared her throat. Anders and Nathaniel were talking, Ser Pounce playing between them; both stood as soon as Marian drew attention to herself, straightening in the way she would only when trying to appear official.

"Anders, a word, brother?" Marian kept her demeanor cheerful, though she knew he would not be pleased with her solution. It was for many reasons she seemed this necessary, not the least of which was Carver's last communication explaining his crack-pot idea. Anders followed her lead, confused, to the office. It was a mess of papers, organized precisely as Mari needed. She pulled one from a stack of clean paper and began writing.

"I have a mission for you. A rather... extended mission."

"How do you mean, Sis?"

"You have heard me speak of my brother in Kirkwall, yes? My brother by blood, and my sister?"

"Your family, yes. You have mentioned."

That was a start. Now to give him what she hid from everyone. "What I haven't mentioned is that my sister is an apostate." She sat back in her chair. "So was my father. My young life was spent trying to protect the and their secret."

Anders leaned against the wall, obviously a little shocked. "Ok, I should have expected that."

Marian wrote on the page. "My brother has the brilliant idea to head into the Deep Roads to find some treasure and restore the family name. I am...concerned. If I could I would join him, but as the Commander I have responsibilities. Nevertheless, I would feel better if he had a Warden watching out for him." She looked at the blonde mage, pleading. "There is a Circle there in Kirkwall. I can only promise so much protection, but..."

Anders slid to the ground, fully stunned. "You mean to send me? Send me away?"

"I trust you," Marian corrected. "There is nothing more important to me than my family, Anders. You should know- you are part of it now." She flashed a brilliant smile, and the mage cursed. He couldn't refuse this version of Marian Hawke. She knew that much. He suffered from a sibling's weakness to a sweet younger sister. Anders was hooked, and she didn't even have to give a stern order.

"When?" was all he managed to ask.

Marian finished the letter. "Leave with the next ship in two days. Be discreet- this is a personal errand, so I can't officially send you, but it wouldn't be a surprise to have a recruiter in the area." She handed him the page. "This will explain. If the Knight-Commander tries anything, you hand them this." Then she eased, helping him from the floor. "Other than my request to watch Carver and Bethany, and maybe send a person or two my way if you suppose they really want to join, I suppose there's nothing else for you to HAVE to do."

The reality clicked. Marian knew he senses why she really offered him this opportunity. "So I have my freedom?"

Marian hugged him, tucking the page in his robe. "Like a bird, my friend." It was a gift, something she knew he had never experienced before now.

"Free. Like a bird. Or a cat- can I take Pounce with me?"

Mari softened as she smiled at him. "He was a gift, Anders. Please do." And with that, they went into the hall for one last drink before Anders had to back for Kirkwall.

000 - $$$

Oghren and Sigrun worked well together, completing styles well. Marian and Nate had likewise developed a technique that built on their strengths. Together, the four cut through darkspawn well enough it was nearly an art; they preferred to consider it a competition, one Mari or Oghren usually wound up winning.

The only difference this day was that more was at stake. The forces were split, trying to keep both Amaranthine and the Keep safe from the explosion of forces descending. Nate was glad to have Marian close, squeezing her hand as they entered the hall. Just as he did, she looked up and he felt every part of her tense. She also looked quite pale when he looked again, even as she stepped out in front of the rest of the group.

Nathaniel started to reach for his bow when he heard the enemy speak. "I owe you an apology, Commander. When last we met, I intended to explain myself."

Marian growled at that, louder than any mabari, as she warned her nemesis. "You... you experimented on me."

Silence took hold and Nate felt his heart lurch. She had declined to go into detail before, but he could see from her expression now that it had not been a pleasant experience. Then the Architect continued. "I restrained you only to prevent the misunderstanding that occurred with the rest of your order."

"So you DIDN'T attack the Wardens." The other three looked at her oddly, mostly because of the tone. As of she'd already realized that was the truth.

"I sent my Withered to ask Grey Wardens for help. I should have anticipated that you would view our approach as an attack. I am so rarely able to predict your kind."

"We don't predict ourselves," Marian offered, her eyes narrowing. "To be honest, this wasn't even the first time I have been the object of such an experiment. However, it is hard to overlook that you took MY men and bled them DRY."

"The Grey Wardens that were brought to me were already dead." Nathaniel watched as Marian met this darkspawn's eyes head on and glared. Neither flinched, or moved, and Nate was honestly afraid to be the one to break the mood. Then, calmly, Marian nodded.

"Howe." The reversion to his last name shook Nathaniel, and he knew this was not his Marian but Commander Hawke giving orders. "Take the dwarves and step aside. I'm going to listen. If I don't like it, we can kill him later."

"You will be welcome to try," the Architect assured.

There was no room for discussion, and Nate really did not relish the idea of insubordination. He did as she asked, staying just near enough to catch pieces of conversation and be available if needed.

The whispered snippets were disconcerting enough.

"I like my blood where it is thank you!"

"After it is done, I will leave to continue my work. I don't wish to lead..."

"An ally? Among the darkspawn?"

"You are...too generous."

"You understand the leap o faith I have to take here, yes? Next time, ask for volunteers."

"I will accept."

Marian stepped back to the hallway, a fake smile on her face. "Good news Wardens. We have some much needed assistance against this... Mother." She shuddered, "Let's go."

Nathaniel took her hand, pulling her back as Ohgren and Sigrun walked ahead. "Marian, what did you promise?"

"Nothing I will regret," she assured. "Though it may haunt my nightmares for a little while." She turned with a flippant smile. "Like old times, really."

Mari's hand was still shaking when Nate squeezed it, not stopping until he gave her a proper kiss. "For luck, my dear. Let's make this worthwhile."


	15. Stars Align

Added 2/26/15

Marian should not have been surprised to see Zevran again, especially here. He kissed her cheek and shared a wink all the while keeping his eyes glued to Nathaniel. She wondered precisely what her former assassin was up to only a small bit. The annual gathering in Denerim took precedence after all, and this year was a special occasion. Scant months after the attacks by darkspawn ravaging the city, King Alistair was set to announce the line of succession. This would be the official proclamation, and Marian knew he was nervous. This is when he would state Morrigan's pregnancy and announce his intention to return inheritance rights to mages that passed their Harrowing. It was a huge risk, but a needed one if he truly planned to back reform.

Which may explain Zevran's presence. Leliana was sadly absent, a call from the Chantry coming to her and pulling her away, meaning Mari and Zevran were Alistair's political lines of defense. Marian could only go so far, having to remain in some spotlight as she reported the troubles in Amaranthine; Zev could stay behind and quietly observe. It would be a good if comfortably close arrangement.

Zevran whispered into Marian's ear as he pulled away. She nodded with a pleasant smile and waved her hand. Two porters disappeared, leaving just Mari, Zev, and Nate.

"I thought I mentioned alone," Zevran tisked.

"Consider Howe a semi-permanent shadow," Marian offered. "He's my second. What I need to know, he needs to know."

"Oh?" Zevran looked between the two, and even with their faces perfectly passive his next movement was to blink and burst into a knowing smile. "Oh cara, I see."

Nate lifted his eyebrows as Marian choked back a laugh. The male recovered first, forcing a calm as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, Alistair asked to to check out Howe's little pup here. Thought that you might be in danger once I uncovered his past. The whole set-up sent a warning sign that he might be trying to kill you." Nathaniel shuddered, shaking his head. "Imagine my surprise to see that the two of you are... licking lampposts in winter."

Marian groaned. "We aren't to that yet, Zev."

Nathaniel about choked at her comment, but not as much as when the elven assassin responded, "Yet? So you want to?" Nathaniel found his cheeks burning bright red.

Marian however just shoved her friend good-naturedly. "Stop. You'll embarrass me." She then crashed into a chair nearby. "Besides, none of that means he hasn't been trying to kill me."

Nathaniel about snapped. "That was... not recently."

Zevran replied by turning to the other man and glaring. Then he made a great show of flipping onto Marian's lap. "You seem to have a soft-spot for men who want to see you dead, cara."

She shrugged and pushed him off. "So what if I do?"

Nathaniel eyes the two by the chair, realization hitting quickly. "How is it you two met?"

Marian stood then and went to Nate, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I believe when we met I did mention some of my best friends tried to kill me. Zevran is an Antivan Crow."

Nathaniel let the amusement fully hit his face. "I must have looked an idiot if you'd dealt with him." Then, almost uncomfortably, he asked, "Is he the one you... mentioned?"

"Oh, so my little cara mentioned me! I am honored."

Marian could have avoided the entire uncomfortable scenario quickly unfolding deftly no matter what. Luckily there was already a plan in place, and keeping to it meant she was free. "Well gentlemen, I have a dress fitting, but do enjoy getting acquainted."

As soon as she left, however, Zevran walked right up to Howe's son and met him straight in. "If you choose to harm her in any way, you know the King will not have to pay me to take you down."

Nathaniel gulped. "That is... understood."

"Then that's settled. And you really should bed her. The experience is most enjoyable."

- 000

Alistair's first official Landsmeet as King went better than it should have all things considered. Marian was considered the belle of the ball once more, this time measured words being her weapon instead of an actual weapon. The vote was hardly unanimous on mage rights, but enough to push it through with Queen Morrigan's influence.

Now it was ended. Marian went back to the apartments allotted to Amaranthine and poured herself a glass of wine before disappearing onto the terrace. Nate was moments behind her, wrapping around he waist and gently setting his chin on her head.

"Not as exciting as the first from what I understand," he commented.

"Not quite. Not nearly as much swordplay." She sighed. "Is it sad if that almost makes it more tiring?"

"I always hated these things, but it did go better than most of the controversial ones." He looked down at her, the pale blue of dress fabric clinging to her arms and flowing smoothly. He hadn't seen her in a dress before this trip, and had to admit it was quite the vision. Even so he couldn't help pulling her nearer, wrapping her tightly.

"I don't suppose I'll ever again be allowed to leave this all behind. Not that I would want to. It would disappoint Alistair immensely."

Nate chuckled, the vibration singing into Marian as well. She finished her drink, turning to her companion. "I need bed."

Nathaniel looked her over, as if considering. "Before that, I did have something I needed to say. Another... consideration, you may say, since you so honored me last time I asked."

"Well I must say you've peeked my curiosity." Marian set the glass down, stepping forward to take his hands in her own. "What do you wish me to consider this time, serrah?"

Nathaniel almost lost his nerve, but pulled it back to himself. It was Marian, and she wasn't going to ridicule no matter what.

"It has come to my attention that I may have done something rash, Commander Hawke. I went and fell in love. With you."

Mari blinked. "Oh. Maker, Nate, that's one hell of a consideration."

After a pause, the male Warden admitted, "I guess it is." What he hadn't expected was a passionate kiss to be forced on him at that point, this one full of a longing he had rarely- if ever- known Marian to possess. He soaked it in, letting his hands roam her back and lower. Her response was to simply lift a leg to prove a further point, making him moan himself.

"Mari..."

"I need you, Nate. I think I may love you too." She pulled at his top, forcing his closer and into another intoxicating embrace.

Nathaniel found his mind made up. He picked Marian up in a bridal-style carry, heading into the main bedroom, eyes locked on her the entire way. And when he lay her on the bed, he saw a completely different side to the usually confident Warden Commander. Here she was muted, pliant; Nate ran his fingers over her body, undoing her clasps and brushing the skin as it was revealed. She just shuddered, arching into his touch.

It was a very strange experience. Marian was completely submissive, following his every lead. Nate used the occasion to explore her completely before guiding her to reciprocate. Mari did so with a steady hand, and definite interest, but she didn't take any lead herself.

When the morning came, Marian was curled into his arm, eyes wide open and watching him. "Morning love," she greeted, fingers running in his hair.

"Good morning." He pulled her in, eliciting a squeal. "Was that enjoyable?"

"I... did."

Nathaniel smiled, the last bit of uncertainty leaving him. "It was not what I expected."

Mari blushed. "About that. I've had a lot of pressure since I was a child, and since I first becoming an adult it's been kind of... assumed I'm in charge." She shrugged and kissed his cheek. "If it's a problem I can work on that."

"No. No, I don't mind at all, love. If it helps, then this will be one place you are never asked to take the lead." Then, wrapping his arms around her, Nate rolled until Marian was directly beneath him. Mari took a deep breath and let him lead her once more.

000 -

Mama-

Sorry it has taken so long! It just now occurred to me that I have written Carver and Bethy, and yet never written you personally. I guess it was just easier to imagine you hearing word ofu me through them rather than explaining my own actions. Cowardly? Nope not me...

I think of you, all of you, so often it hurts. I wish I could come to you, listen to your stories like we did and have you or Bethy braid my hair like you used to. I miss those days. I miss the freedom I gave up when I was recruited to this thing which is bigger than myself.

I met someone. Two someone's, actually, who I hope you will accept into the family for very different reasons. First is a man I am sending who knew Cousin Illy. He reminds me of pa. A lot. I can't tell you who he is but you'll know. He shares my birthday too- can you imagine! It's like he's my lost brother (I DIDN'T have a twin you gave up to the Chantry, did I?). I hope you receive him well. I would have come myself, but duty calls.

I met...someone else. Another man, but who is very different in some ways. He and I shouldn't have things in common, but we do! And...

I think I love him mama. How am I supposed to know? How did you know, with dad?

I miss you. Maybe in a few months I can take some time away and see you all. I hope so.

Until then, I am ever your loving daughter.

-Mari

- Return Letter -

My sweet, dear daughter-

A mother knows her children. I knew what you didn't tell your sister, or even your brother. You were prepared for the worst; I am glad it did not find you.

I know the man you mean. He's a wonderful boon, and were he my son I would happily declare it. I definitely would have remembered that. And you know how your father felt about the Chantry! If that had happened we'd have abducted him back. As it is I fully accept him as if he were. Bethany cares for him, by the way. He seems to find her too saccharine for his tastes, plus I heard something about "will not make out with the Commander's little sister" under his breath.

As for you my dear, if you believe someone worthy of you I am sure I approve. As for knowing if it's love...if you are asking, then you already know the answer. I hope he brings you joy.

Come to Kirkwall, even if for only a day. Bring your man. I'll have your family waiting for you.

-Your Mother


	16. Brandy

Carver was a man to appreciate his freedom. After a year of working for someone else's benefit, he was pleased to leave the mercenaries behind and just be himself. With any luck he could keep Bethany out of too much trouble- at least aside from the Warden mage in Darktown. Bethany seemed rather too eager to get in trouble with him. Not that the new arrival Anders seemed a bad person, with his cat and his clinic, but the man practically screamed of a plant from their elder sister. He didn't deny it either: a Warden, with the local maps, so coincidentally nearby? Marian's doing.

Which is precisely why Carver hated admitting the information and aide was welcome. Bethany had even started learning some healing spells from him, when possible. Maybe now she could do so more commonly. After all, she hadn't had sufficient training since father died. Not to mention it was humorous to watch both the mages be so uncomfortable! Carver snickered, heading to the Lowtown dive The Hanged Man. Varric should have some information on their possible financier for the expedition at least.

The dwarf, however, was not what caught his eye on entering the bar. It was a dark-skinned Rivaini woman beating up thugs. Carver found himself watching, stars in his eyes as she twisted and turned around until she got her way.

Beautiful.

The fight over, Carver approached, sidling up to the bar for his mug of barely drinkable ale. The woman smiled at him, brilliantly. "My. And here I was starting to thought the only men in this place were besotted fools who couldn't hoist the mainsail."

Carver leaned against the bar, still glaring at her. "Hoist the mainsail?"

"Yes. You know. Ship activity. Requires strength, knowledge of rigging. Maybe a small measure of sobriety."

Carver fought not to blush. The year had hardened him, but not by THAT much. "I, ah, don't know much about rigging. Or ships really. Though I am told I am...good with my hands. Perhaps you could show me?" He returned her smile, taking a drink from his mug. Maker was it bad today.

"Oh my." The woman seemed lost in thought a second. "You remind me of a lovely morsel I met in Denerim several months back. Pretty thing, she was."

Carver groaned. "Was she called Marian, by any chance?"

"I didn't rightly get her name. Seemed in a rush, and particularly uninterested in...fun. My name is Isabella." She looked over Carver and his company, we'd moving to the blonde mage. "Though he looks familiar."

"Denerim?" Ander's asked, face flushing. "I, err, might have..."

"You were the runaway mage who could do that thing with electricity!" Isabella practically squeeled, and Anders colored brightly as he turned to Bethany- now slack jawed. "That was...lovely."

Carver looked at his companion in a slightly new light. "Runaway mage?" he whispered.

"Yes well before being conscripted I may have run away from the Circle a time or two. Or ten. Who's counting really? You know what? I could use a drink."

Carver turned back to Isabella. She was a force of nature. Pretty. And fun. He asked her very little after the, content to drink with her a bit before agreeing to help her later. It felt natural for her blades to partner with his, and he knew just how much he needed her in his company from that first moment on.

Meeting the little Dalish slip of an elf was different. As they came up behind her, Carver felt drawn to her presence immediately. Even in her ramblings, one thought surfaced: sweet. She was cute, and naive, and everything Carver knew he wasn't. More like Bethany, but with less comprehension of the real world. Carver wished he wasn't drawn to the elf. It made him feel like he would dirty her.

Isabella had no such qualms, almost immediately leaning on the girl, calling her names like Kitten. Carver felt jealous. Or would have, if Bella wasn't just as forward with him.

It took one week before the pirate was in his bed. Happily, he would add. It was a nice...arrangement. Thankfully nobody else noticed, or if they did nobody cared.

So Carver started getting into a comfortable routine. Isabella and he would be in the front, him guiding the damage while she dealt it. In the back Merrill would add with her spell-craft while either Anders or Bethy healed as needed. It was a good rhythm, and a comfortable one they all appreciated.

Carver had to admit he liked the up-and-coming hero business.


	17. Bad Things

Carver hated the Deep Roads. He was also very much starting to hate darkspawn. He looked over to Anders, who had only just been forced to sleep; apparently, this place affected him worse due to the taint of being a Warden. It made the Hawke boy regret having dragged him down here, even if the mage had happily agreed to joining him.

Maybe a bit too happily.

Bethany had stayed behind with their mother, Carver unwilling to force them both into the Deep Roads. Isabella was also sadly absent, being far too distracting to Carver. So he was there with Merrill, Anders...and Varric. The dwarf's stories were at least entertaining as they hunted a way out of this maze. Bertrand seemed to have no plan to share the expedition's wealth- should have figured on that, though the dwarf turnin on his brother as well was an unfathomable surprise. He'd never do that to either of his own sister.

Three days passed with them on this path, and Carver felt like it was running in circles through the thaig. Then he heard the noises. At first he thought it was more darkspawn, since they seemed to be everywhere. That only lasted until he realized he could hear voices actually speaking clearly.

"Twenty-seven? Are you kidding me?"

"Andraste's flames, Mari! Not everyone can be the patron saint of killing these arsewipes like you. What is your count them? Forty-three?"

"Fifty even actually, Nate. Do try to keep up, alright?"

Carver recognized one of those voices. He looked up to lock eyes with Anders, and both took off through the passage ahead towards the duo.

"Marian!" Carver laughed. He was seeing his sister for the first time in nearly two years, and she looked strangely similar. She turned in surprise as she heard him and grinned widely. In seconds both had shouldered their weapons and were wrapped in a hug.

"It's been too long," Marian sighed happily.

Carver squeezed once more before stepping back to assess the woman his sister had become. Not that much time had passed, but it had been an exceedingly trying one for both of them. She seemed more natural and comfortable now, even here. Thinking on it, he realized it might be that she was more at ease here. The man beside her was as appraising as Carver was, though the man still managed to stay right at Mari's back. Must be an excellent second for her.

Then Carver looked to his own group. Merrill was looking at them and the rocks equally; Varric's eyes were wide- no doubt sensing a story; Anders however...

"Anders you can stop pretending not to know my sister well," Carver sighed. Marian looked over at Anders with a shrug, which the mage mirrored perfectly. Then they shared a hug, natural and warm.

"You had one job Anders. You were going to protect my family. So how did you end up stuck down here in a Maker-forsaken ancient thaig that barely had a tunnel to break into?"

"Umm... oops?"

Carver watched as Marian thwacked his blonde mage companion on the head. "Oops? I should be furious with you, Anders! Oops?"

The younger Hawke chose to interject, saving his friend from further undoing. "I swear you two are the siblings."

"Siblings? Whose siblings? I like siblings."

Carver looked at the elf briefly and made introductions. Merrill squeeled in delight to meet another Hawke. Varric seemed about to burst with questions.

Anders, for his part, subtly moved to Marian's side. Carver noticed right off and understood his suspicions about the heale's loyalty had been spot-on. It only made sense. It was even amusing, watching the duo. Even as Mari answered questions, Anders backed up with information not, infinitely more talkative than the other Warden among them.

Then Marian officially introduced her companion, blushing lightly as she did. The others may not notice, but to Carver it was very obvious, and made him consider the man with a much more discerning eye. Howe may have seemed unflappable, but now that he hinted Carver saw the man was not just watching Marian with a purely professional eye.

That was...priceless.

The duo suggested traveling with Carver's group, as they had finished their job here (whatever that was supposed to be) and had planned to continue to Kirkwall anyway. Carver didn't oppose it- he'd done the bulk of work after all, and if Marian was willing to see mom afterwards it couldn't be that bad an idea. Anything to get out of this forsaken place.

In fact, in the end, Carver appreciated their attendance. With three Wardens they were able to avoid most of the darkspawn up until the final cavern. The one filled with more treasure than he could possibly have hoped. He turned to Varric excitedly, almost bouncing in spite of the pains of that last fight. The dwarf's grin matched.

They had done it. They were rich.


	18. Magic Moments

2/27/15

When the six arrived back in Kirkwall and the Amell house in Lowtown, it was to see the Templars already in place at the door. Carver hurt as his mother cried, almost screaming, and Bethany just looked over in deep sadness. Her eyes saw Marian and she waved slightly, even as the Templars started pulling her away. Carver was surprised to hear a low growl even as his older sister took the weapons from her back and handed them to Nathaniel.

"Mari?" Carver was surprised his questioning tone matched with Nathaniel's as the red-head stepped forward.

"Give me a moment. I know the blonde one."

That was when Carver noticed for the first time his sister had definitely changed. He made a mental note of how she beamed in ferocity. At her arrival the Templars took their hands off Bethany. Bethy and Mari spoke very briefly before Marian took the tall blonde she had pointed out- Cullen, if Carver remembered rightly- and stepped inside the house alone. Carver approached where his mother now held Bethy close and tight, putting a hand on either shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Bethany whimpered. "I was stupid. A couple of kids nearly died on the steps up to Hightown...I..." She sighed. "I couldn't just let them die, Carver."

The warrior nodded as he hugged Bethany close. "It's alright."

"Marian said she could conscript me right here but...the thought of it scares me." She shuddered. "She said she'll talk to Cullen, at least get us some time before..." Her voice trailed off slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it isn't that bad," Carver assured, though he really wasn't. "And worst comes to worst I'll bribe them to make sure you are treated well."

"You found it then?" Mother sounded surprised.

"What we needed and more," Carver noted. He looked up to his mother with a smile. "You're going home."

Leandra and Bethany both laughed for a moment, Carver joining in. It was a nervous mirth but one they all needed. The laughs didn't end until the door opened, and then they stopped abruptly as Marian exited with the Templar Cullen behind her. The red-head went to her sister, smiling a small bit and squeezing the girl's hand tight as Cullen whispered something to the other two. Those two left, grumbling but following orders.

"Mother, do you mind if Ser Cullen joins us for dinner?" Marian asked lowly. "I'm afraid he quite insists."

Carver met his sisters' eyes for a brief moment and all three quickly shared an understanding. The male then nudged his mother with a nod, propelling her into a bustling acceptance as she went to the kitchen, offering the others a place at the table as well. Anders looked between the Templar and Marian before shrugging and entering. Merrill did much the same thing. Varric looked tempted, but decided on having to get some papers in place, mentioning getting word to the Rivaini they were home.

Mari perked as the group came in, bouncing over to help her mother. Carver had to chuckle, beckoning to Nathaniel to come in.

While the women went to the kitchen Cullen stood awkwardly just inside the door before giving in and sitting with the other men. Carver and Anders immediately took to questioning Nathaniel, quietly, about his relationship with Marian. He wasn't talking. "Yes we are together, but we are very private people."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bethany giggled. "His...ass? Sister?"

"Maker yes! Well, that and the area just above it. And below. The whole region, actually." With a grin, she sighed. "I just...it's amazing. Sorry mum."

"No worries. Your father had a nice ass as well."

"Mother!" Bethany laughed, scandalized.

"Is that why Carver's is so lovely then?" Merrill mused aloud. She looked up, noticing the other three were now staring at her. "What?

***. /. $$&. ***

After dinner was shared, Isabella showed up to cling on Carver. And Merrill. She hung on both, often, watching as the four Hawke's laughed merrily. Anders joined in, adding to Marian's stories from their time in Amaranthine. Nathaniel stayed always at her side- much to Carver's amusement. Even Cullen fell into the lightly festive atmosphere, laughing with the rest at the stories and sharing one or two of his own.

But when the night grew darker, Carver watched as their mother cried when Cullen took Bethany by the arm and guided her up to the Circle. Marian gave him a look of warning, and Carver added his own darker glare.

"We are about to retake our place," he told the Templar. "I won't be a good man to have on your bad side."

"Trust me, you already are someone I don't want on my bad side," was Cullen's only reply.


	19. Blood on the Trail

2/27/15

Carver was surprised and pleased when Anders stayed after Marian and Nathaniel's departure. According to the trio, the Mage was given the official title of recruiter and stationed in Kirkwall- giving the order a true presence in the Free Marches. The viscount had been understandably shaken, but unwilling to stand against a person as powerful as the Hero of Ferelden when she announced the issue with Darkspawn was "bigger than any nation."

Her smirk of pride as she left did get Carver to laugh. He appreciated the chance to do so, taking it as his distraction from the discomfort of life. His mother had moving into the mansion, and Carver had the newfound game tormenting nobles. Fellow nobles now, he supposed.

After three years he still found himself called on. The Amell/Hawke estate was known as one of the few to truly act and try to make things better. Carver had promised to be a force to be reckoned with, and so he truly was.

Merrill and Isabella were a mystery to him. His mother watched as both women doted on him and gave knowing smiles, but those smiles never seemed to make sense to the bemused man. Love was still a mystery to him.

Though Isabella was...a nice distraction.

Anders still hung out with the Hawkes extensively. His presence calmed Leandra, mostly because his demeanor was so like to Mari and father. Carver even found himself warming up to the odd blonde and his little ginger cat Pounce.

As Carver got settled into noble life, he took to truly helping the downtrodden of Kirkwall. It felt like an obligation to his new home. His group was still the same: his swords, Bella's daggers, and Merrill with Anders in the rear with magic. It made things quite easy for the most part.

During one of those outings however, Carver couldn't help overhearing the conversation between his two mage companions.

"So. Ser Pounce-a-lot...who knighted him?"

Anders sighed. Loudly. "Is...I'm sorry, is this a serious question?"

Merrill squealed with glee as the aforementioned feline peeked out of his owner's robes with a mew towards her. "We should get him a little sword! Or is he best with his claws to you suppose? I know! A dashing cap, maybe with a feather in it."

Anders groaned. "Would you stop making fun of my cat?"

Merrill replied by coming closer and giving the cat a pet. Unfortunately, Pounce startled as they moved down some steps and swatted, cutting the elf's hand before disappearing into the folds of Anders' robes again.

"And they say what I do is dangerous," Merrill sighed.

Anders paused, the whole group silent, before he finally spoke. When he did it was whispered but clear. "I don't know why I'm bothering with this but Merrill...you do realize it's crazy? What you're doing?"

Carver stopped the group, turning to chastise but seeing Merrill looking pensive, heart-broken- lost. "If I had other options, I'd follow them."

"You HAVE choices, Merril. You've always had choices. Stop using blood magic. Don't be the worst of us."

Merrill growled. Loudly. "Like you know anything about it."

"I do." The response was haunted, forced. Anders quickly took hold of Merrill's hands and guided her into an alcove. Carver and Isabella followed, watching out- though for whom neither was suddenly sure.

"You...what?" That was Carver, suddenly suspicious and unsure how to react.

Taking a deep breath, Anders explained. "Amaranthine. After conscription everything was kind of...crazy. Commander Hawke, she...she trusted me completely. Enough that I admitted I wondered what all the fuss was about blood magic." He looked at all of them, guilty. "So she told me to find out, as long as I was safe with it. The concept was...thrilling. At first. I never used it on anyone unwilling. Actually, the Commander was the only one I was even comfortable talking with about it, much less using for the power outside of myself. And then... Until... Maker!"he leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes.

"What happened?" Merrill asked. She mostly used her own blood for the magic, but Carver and Bella were sympathetic and didn't tend to mind a little cut here or there. Still, the look on Anders right now, and knowing he had done the same, made her need to know.

"I wasn't thinking. Neither was she. It was an ambush, and I had gotten comfortable with the power. I drew out for it while she was fighting one and pulled too hard. If Howe hadn't called out to her I wouldn't have even noticed she was down. My fault. Just a slip, an underestimation of our enemy. I couldn't do it after that." He shuddered. When his eyes opened again, haunted, he looked right at Merrill. "I was lucky. I have a strong affinity to healing magic and could reverse the effects. But turn away from this road, please. Most blood mages- we never get a second chance."


	20. Writing Tragedies

2/28/15

"Hawke? Hawke? Carver!"

Even the urgency in Isabella's voice didn't break through. Carver was simply spent, back to a wall and shaking. His hands lifted and he let himself slide to the ground, burying his face. He refused to cry. It was too painful to cry.

Hawke was only dimly aware of Isabella suddenly barking orders, taking charge. Merrill came up to him and slid under his arm, pulling him up; he'd never thought of her as strong, but as she lifted him he realized she was much more so than he'd imagined. He followed the lead of the elf and the pirate girl just barely noting Anders do the same. Except Isabella occasionally rerouting questioning glances the return to Hightown was very quiet.

Back in their home, Carver quickly headed upstairs. Isabella was left in the foyer with the other two trying to determine the next course. Anders found a chair and slumped down in grief over the woman who had taken him in.

Bodahn broke the silence. "Is there...a problem?"

Isabella nodded, taking a deep breath. "Leandra is dead," she quietly stated. Somehow saying it made it more substantial, more real. Merrill looked up the steps to Carver's room, starting up before she heard the crashes and bangs from within. Tactfully, Isabella added, "I would forego dinner tonight. Nobody is really hungry."

- *** $$$ !

When the morning broke Carver came down with his previous practiced calm. He saw his three companions had stayed in his drawing room. Anders was in a plush chair, head having fallen down on a desk in front of it. Merrill and Isabella were on the large couch, the elf on top of the other woman with her head above Bella's heart. The "heartless pirate wench" had the younger woman wrapped protectively. Carver smiled at the scene, his hands slipping forward to smooth both women's hair and brush curls away. Merrill giggled in her sleep, nuzzling in further to Bella's chest; Isabella however opened her eyes.

"Carver..." She started to rise.

"Don't," Carver whispered, putting a hand on her shoulders. There was just enough room at the end of the couch and he slid in there, putting a hand on Merrill as well. She had stopped the blood magic already. Thankfully. He didn't think he could handle if she still did it, after...

Carver felt the tears well up in his eyes and leaned on Merrill's form. It was slight, but warm; beneath he could feel Isabella's breathing, steadying as she started back to sleep. Carver just lay, feeling both of them, and letting his own mind ease at their presence. Soon there would be letters to write and people to inform, but for now he could just relax with the two women who he suddenly realized meant more to him than anyone left in the world.

- Letter -

Marian.

I can't... I'm sorry.

Mother is gone. Dead. I couldn't protect her like I couldn't protect Bethy.

I'm starting to hate Kirkwall.

I used to hate your shadow. Now I don't know. How did you manage with all Ferelden crushing down on you?

Tell me some good news?

-Your brother, Carver

000 *** Meanwhile &&&

Marian had no time for the letter that waited for her in Amaranthine. Her attention was focused on the visitor to the Keep. Alistair was traveling to the Arlings now that Morrigan was able to handle Keiran on her own. The boy was still young at three, but showed his pervasive intellect in everything. Alistair beamed and gloated about his son happily, and Mari was pleased to see his levity. As his best friend, the lady Warden felt it was her place to ensure his stay was pleasant if he must be away from his family.

Thus this evening spent with the Wardens who were there to enjoy. Alistair blended in except for his association with the Commander. The two stuck in a corner with their ales, sharing old stories. They tended to keep up consistently, meeting once or twice a year in Denerim, but this was different. Here was a different element, where other comrades were willing to ignore them; in Amaranthine, Alistair could disappear into the other Wardens' numbers.

Marian knew she was a little drunk, and could see Alistair was as well. They were sharing a laugh over Ohgren's latest misadventure with Sigrun when Nathaniel dropped into a seat beside Mari and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Alistair watched the two carefully before sighing. "I was meaning to talk with the two of you, actually. Something interesting in the realm."

"Oh?" Marian asked, leaning forward. "Do tell."

"Nathaniel Howe as a Warden has rehabilitated the family name. Perhaps a little too well actually."

Nate chuckled. "Too well? Isn't an old family returning to favor a good thing?"

Alistair laughed into his drink. "Normally yes, but it appears in this case it is causing the other nobles to respectfully suggest he take possession of Amaranthine."

Marian choked. "You're kidding?"

"I wish I was. They have a strong enough voice- this could carry, Hawke." With a wry smile he looked between the two. "Of course, there is one... obvious solution."

Nathaniel caught on immediately. "Your Highness, if you are attempting..."

"I attempt nothing. I'm simply putting my friend here," with those words, he gestured to Marian, "in a situation that is all too familiar to me. Consider it repaying a favor."

Marian's eyes went wide. "Alistair, I don't think..."

Nate put one of his fingers to her lips. "Marian. Hush."

The female commander found her entire body seize up at his forceful words. She bit her lip lightly and watched as the two men exchanged a very meaningful look. Alistair shrugged and went back to his drink while Nathaniel turned very squarely to the eldest Hawke.

"Nate?"

"I hadn't planned on this right now. On the other hand, I can't say the idea never crossed my mind. So, Marian, what do you say? Shall we get married and stop Alistair from having a massive headache dealing with his council?"

Mari chugged down the last bit and gave her lover a nod. He kissed her in response, and she chuckled as they broke apart. "Anything for Alistair's sanity."

Nate nodded. "I have something for you. From the ravens, straight from the city. It's from Carver."

Marian accepted the letter, thinking. He must have been coming to hand it over when Alistair waylaid the conversation. Now she opened it, the words flooding as her face fell. She grabbed Nate's hand and squeezed, her breath catching in her lungs. He squeezed back, concern apparent; in response, Mari just handed the letter over and raised her hand for another drink. Nate read, then pulled his lover nearer for another hug.

"That's enough for tonight," Nathaniel whispered. He grabbed her hand and guided Mari away. Alistair let them go, moving to Ohgren and sharing a new drink with his dwarves companion. He could ask what happened later, when Mari and Nate were ready.

It was not the next morning, as Marian chose to remain in her rooms. All that left was Nathaniel, twice: once to grab food, and the other to bring out a response letter to the raven's loft to head directly to Kirkwall.

000 - Response ***

Carver-

I don't know how I managed sometimes, but I know when it was personal I forced myself to be stronger. To stay detached. That was what worked for me. I don't know if it would you. You have always been strongest with someone to protect.

You asked for good news?

Alistair wrote. Apparently we did too well rehabilitating Nate's image and some began calling for him to inherit Amaranthine again, not comfortable with it being in the jurisdiction of a Warden stronghold. Can't blame them really. Alistair's response was...well, after what I did to him and Morrigan I deserved it. The plan is ingenious too.

Surprise! Your sister is getting married. Tell Bethy?

Mother would have been so happy. That is all I can say on that subject.

One last piece of advice. Keep your companions close, brother. They will be your strength. And if you find love enjoy it. Fight for it.

Always, Mari


	21. Anything for You

2/28/15

Carver entered his mansion with Isabella attached to his lips, laughing and traipsing a bit drunkenly. As they came in however they both heard the soft, relieved squeal greet them and separated. There, in the front room, was Merrill.

"Good! You're both here. I was worried you'd gone to the Hanged Man, and I almost went there, but what if you were here...and I'm rambling. Sorry."

Carver walked towards Merrill, capturing her face in his hand. Since they had woken up together the sensations had changed. She'd been more bold, less careful...yet also quieter. She had to know. "I don't mind, Merrill," he told her in a near whisper.

"You are adorably flustered, kitten," Isabella added, watching the other two.

Merrill blushed but did straighten. "After today, I couldn't stop thinking. About everything. And Anders' comments from before." The elf sighed, looking up to the two but eventually throwing her arms around Carver's neck. "Did I make a mistake? Leaving the Dalish?"

It was Isabella who took it up, coming up behind so the Dalish girl was and wicked between her and Carver. "Merrill, it's alright," the pirate cooed. "Besides, we all know you don't really think that, do you?"

Carver hugged Merrill close. "You'd never have met us."

The Dalish girl had tears in her eyes, but then stalled as she looked around her. "Oh Hawke." Her face fell sadly. "I wish...no. I'm just making things worse. Hard. You two are happy. I should..."

This time it was Isabella who squeezed into Merrill's back. "Hush kitten. It's alright."

"But...the two of you..."

"I don't mind sharing my toys Kitten. What about you, Hawke?" Isabella about purred herself as she clung to the small elf, capturing the girl's arms above her head.

Carver looked at the women and let his breath catch in his throat. They couldn't be more different, yet they also went together in a beautiful way. He neared them, extricating Merrill from Isabella's grasp. "Is this what you want, Merrill?" He asked her gently, a finger caressing her cheek. The girl closed her eyes, and Carver saw Isabella was behind making circles with her finger along the girl's back.

"Yes," Merrill gasped. "I want you." Turning, she reached an arm to each of her companions. "Both of you."

Isabella need no further prodding. She grabbed Merrill by the shirt into a passionate kiss. The elf replied in kind, reaching to pull Bella closer with one arm and grab Carver with the other. Carver tentatively reacted by drawing forward, taking both women in his arms and inhaling the scents. Elfroot and salt water. It was actually a good combination. Then Merrill demanded his full attention, Isabella assisting...

Three very exhausting hours later, Carver lay in bed with Isabella curled happily under one arm and Merrill leaning on the other lazily. The dark-haired elf turned to the other two, a small smile on her face. "What does this mean?"

"Why should it mean anything?" Isabella yawned.

Instinctively, Carver pulled them both near. "We find out. Together."

Even as Isabella sighed in frustration, Merrill perked. "I love you two." Then, blushing, she lay on her back. "I'm sorry. I always say the stupidest things."

"Oh kitten."

Carver however looked between the two women happily. Isabella was independent, sure of herself in a way Merrill would never be. In a lot of ways (and he shuddered at the thought) it was like his two sisters. One was fierce and unwilling to be tied in place, the other was quick to trust and desperately needed protection. He'd imagined falling in love, but this...

Love.

He loved them, Carver realized. His Bella, with her ruthlessness and her flippancy. His Merrill, with her innocence and caring.

"I...I'm sorry Bella," Carver whispered. "I love you both. I have for a long time."

The pirate huffed, but still burrowed in closely. Carver knew it was more, but all she said was, "You two are great in bed."

Aggravated, Merrill glared over Carver at Isabella. "Fenedhis. Is it always about sex with you?"

"It isn't," Isabella protested. "Sometimes it's about sex with other people, like Ser Hawke here."

At that the trio devolved into laughs and then into a solid, restful sleep.

0- In the Gallows Circle -0

Bethany spent hours in the library looking over her notes. Healing was always her passion, even when her father had attempted to teach her his fire proficiency. Elements had never been her strong suit, but her magic sang when she was assisting others. Anders had brought the accuracy to the forefront, and helped her find her true foothold with magic. Now she wanted to go a step further.

There was precedent for healers to bind with a spirit to truly bring out the utmost in their abilities. Bethany knew she would need to remain quiet if she did find a spirit to work with, but that hardly would stop her from proceeding. She also was adamant about learning all she could, ensuring her path was right before committing to this path.

As she studied, she looked over the top of a book. First Enchanter Orsino was there as well, looking over histories once more. He did so often, staying late much as Bethany herself did. The other mages were already gone, and only one Templar stayed put, watching them. Yet now, at the crest of the evening when the moon was already descending, the Templar had already fallen asleep.

Orsino grabbed his book and came over, sitting directly beside Bethany. It had been three years now, the older man treating her with respect and understanding. Bethany did her best to ignore him, but it was near impossible. She turned to see him, blinking lightly. "Enchanter..." she started, sighing.

She was cut off by Orsino pressing forward to meet her lips with a kiss. Shocked, Bethany squeaked. He pulled away, smiling with a laugh. "Oh Bethany, that's adorable."

The human female touched her lips lightly, shocked. "I... Orsino..."

"You are beautiful." The elf blushed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Bethany took a very long, deep breath. "I'm not scared." Then, before her nerves could disappear, she returned in for a second kiss. Orsino raised a hand to her cheek as they pulled away again, this time with far more consideration. The snores of the nearby Templar did nothing but assure them of their safety as they dropped their respective studies and chose to instead investigate each other- quietly.


	22. Someone to Watch Over Me

3/1/15

As Carver walked up the steps, he felt his hear pounding faster. Entering the room was no better: death, destruction, angry qunari. He had to force himself to breathe, wondering if this is how Marian felt when she'd confronted the archdemon. He didn't envy her now. He felt like throwing up, like running, but forced himself to take strength from the sword and shield at his back.

When the qunari rampaged and Bella took off, Carver had known. By now she was in Ostwick. He hoped. Maker let her be safe.

"Hawke. I was expecting you," the arishok greeted in respect. "You alone are basalit-an." The arishok spoke to the crowd, and to Hawke, in pieces at that point. Carver just kept repeating his prayer and hoped Bella was far away, safe. He latched eyes with Merrill briefly, and knew she felt the same.

Kirkwall couldn't be defended. And Bella had the relic. It was gone. Carver's mind raced...

Marian. Bethany. His mother. His father. Isabella. He couldn't protect them...but he could Merrill, and the rest of Kirkwall besides. He would go, he decided, to make up for Bella's mistake.

Then she was there, with the book, handing over the single biggest find in her life. Because, Carver realized, she knew. She knew him and what he would do. Of course se made light of it, called it his influence, but he saw it clearly. She cared.

But so did Carver. When the arishok suggested taking Bella, Carver couldn't bear it. "She stays with us," he demanded.

"Then you leave me no choice. I challenge you Hawke. You and I will battle to the death."

"No!" Isabella would hate how pitiful her voice sounded. "Let me fight my own battles. Don't make him..."

"You are NOT basalit-an." The arishok spoke plainly but curtly. "Only he is."

Isabella started to protest, but Carver took her hand. "It's alright Bella." His voice was low, calm. "After what he just did, it's my fight too. And I..." He looked into her eyes, and she stalled.

"He'll kill you," she stated, not quite flatly.

"Maybe." Carver shrugged. "Maybe not. A wise person suggested this might be where I am at my best, though." Please let Marian have been right.

At that, Carver took off the sword and shield he had been carrying and reached to his belt for something different. Larger. Isabella looked at it oddly: a great, two-handed sword. "Carver?"

"I've been studying. And practicing."

He tested it a bit in his hands. "Shield isn't going to do me much good with him anyway. I need the extra power."

Isabella considered a moment then pressed forward on her toes. She kissed Carver, deeply. As he turned, Merrill bounced up and kissed him as well. "Fight from your heart ma'vhenan," she whispered. He locked eyes and nodded before heading for the arishok and the fight for his life.

There were a few close calls. Carver could never sugar-coat that. Yet as it got bad, he let go of his uncertainty and tapped into his newest abilities.

The Templars had offered trainng, but Carver couldn't handle the thought of becoming what Bethany hated most. When he had been at his cross-road, about to accept the offer, another option appeared. The path of ravaging. And he accepted it, freely.

Now he used it, abandoning his senses for fury. Carver didn't care how it looked or who saw, he was fighting with the rage open to protect the woman- no, women he loved. And he couldn't back down or they would take her with them. He was a frenzied beast, wild, and the more the arishok landed the fiercer Carver became until the qunari was dead in the center of the floor.

Carver wanted nothing more than collapse at that point. He felt Anders nearby, sending over a healing strain, and Bethany from the crowd of mages doing the same. Carver looked towards Bella and Merrill...only to see Isabella had left. Merrill looked at him, sadness and pain mirrored in her eyes.

It didn't matter that Carver was named champion. It still hurt. Yet the pain drove Carver closer to the elven woman, and her to him. The only bright point was her deciding to move in with him. So while it stung, it wasn't as bad to think of the love he'd lost when confronted with the love he found.


	23. Sweet Child

To Serrah Carver Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall:

Sincere congratulations on your appointment as the Champion. While it was a disappointment to miss you at the wedding, your absence is understandable in light of the complications in your city it is understood. Thank you for ensuring the presence of a member of your family on the ceremonial day.

Vigil's Keep is always open to you.

- Warden Commander Marian Howe

- attached letter, sent via Anders -

Maker's breath Carver!

Anders gave me a full report when he arrived with Bethany in tow (thank you for arranging that by the way). I'm proud of you. I never found the need to truly stand alone and pray I never must.

I am sorry about the Rivaini woman. She seemed good for you at the time I was there. Should I see her I will send her to you forthwith complete with chains. And maybe whipped cream.

I missed you brother but understand your heart was breaking. Hopefully time has already started to mend you and the elf-girl.

The ceremony was lovely. Mother would have loved it. Alistair was a dear and performed the rite himself, proving the Chantry training really did rub off on him. Bethy and Anders stood by us of course, though she chose not to dance with him. Said she has someone back home?

There was music, drinking, dancing. Very much a Marcher wedding. Nate was well pleased.

There is one last thing. I...need Anders back for a year or so. And before you go on about how horrible it will be to lose your healer, I need to explain. You see Morrigan gave us something unique for our wedding. She gave Nate and I a child. Well, the chance at one. I refuse to squander it, and my newly minted husband agrees. Agreed.

Send the Mage back quickly?

-Mari

- return letter -

My sister, a mother? Well THAT will be amusing.

I'm sure you've noticed I acquiesced to your request of sending Anders back. Midwives are all well and good but someone with magic at their grasp would be better at your side. With everything I learned about him there is nobody I trust more with your care.

I miss Bella. But Merrill is...she's more than I ever expected. Yet both of us are undone, incomplete without Bella. Maybe we will see her again. Maybe we will only ever have each other. But if you see her, don't hold her. She is too wild for me to agree with taming her.

Give Nate and the little Howeling love for me.

-Carver

00 & -

Marian sighed as she put the crumpled letter back into place with the dozen others from her family. She kept them close at hand, sitting on a dressing stand in her bedroom, for times just like these. she had read each of them hundreds of times, but none more than the response Anders had returned with from his brief trip back to Kirkwall. It seemed to hold more of Carver than before, a turning point. Whether it was Merrill, Bella, or being named Champion of Kirkwall, it agreed with his temperament. She also had a feeling his Isabella would be back sometime.

As Marian set down the letters from another quick read, she heard a knock on her door followed by a loud cry and a "Maker's breath! Really?"

"Come in, Anders," she said with a laugh. The door opened, and her blonde companion entered with baby in his arms. The girl was crying, loudly, until Marian took her from his hold. Almost immediately the baby stopped whining and cooed lightly.

"I guess that's one girl who doesn't flock to me," Anders admitted.

"Good to know my little Lee has high standards. Does she also have a clean bill of health?"

Anders rolled his eyes, patting the baby girl on her head. "Very much so, though I am hoping to say the same about her mother as well."

Marian batted the mage's hand before he moved it to her forehead. "I'm fine Anders. Really."

"You do realize that would be more convincing if you let me check."

Marian grumbled but acquiesced to her friend's request. The warmth of his magic flooded through, and she saw the slight frown that appeared on his face. "Anders, really..." Before she could even try to say anything more he shook his head disapprovingly.

"If I let you get back to a little training will you promise to actually take time to rest?"

Shocked, Marian glanced up in surprise. "Changing your mind then?" It had been a sore point for the past two months, when Marian had given birth. Leandra, her daughter, had been perfectly fine but there had been complications. Neither Anders nor Nate really said, but from the coddling- not to mention her own perception of her body's limitations- Marian was certain said complications were worse than stated. The mage especially had been quite specific she needed to recuperate for a time, even when she reminded him what normal day looked like for her.

"It has been brought to my attention," Anders explained lightly, "that you won't be getting better just sitting around at this point. Not to mention pretty soon you will stop listening to me anyway."

Marian sighed as she continued to rub Leandra's back lightly. His logic was not at all faulty, though she felt a bit embarrassed for being called on the behaviors. "So how are we proceeding then?"

Anders found it his turn to give a conspiratorial grin. "Oh that really isn't my decision. See, I simply sent a letter to your bestest friend in the whole wide Thedas and let HIM decide what to do."

Mari cringed. "You got Alistair involved?"

"He was happy to pull a string or two, actually. Not sure you'll appreciate the results."

"What did you do brother?"

The answer didn't come from the mage, but a heavily accented and familiar voice at the door. "He simply wrote me."

Marian was more than a little surprised by Leliana's presence. She almost asked if the woman didn't have better things to do, then thought better of the comment. Her friends' loyalty was not something to be taken lightly. "Good to see you, Leliana." Smirking, she the corrected, "Or is that Sister Nightingale?"

Leliana leaned against the doorway, obviously amused. "For this trip, Hawk." The bars paused, lingering on the code name. Marian rolled her eyes at the reminder. "For this trip I am a bit of both. Just like old times, yes?"

Marian nodded. "Old times indeed." Leliana knew her well, and better than almost anyone knew what Marian was capable of. It was a good option to bring her in now. Apparently, the people around her paid closer attention than she anticipated.

Then Leliana said the words that would make Marian groan: "Since you have some time, I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to master the bow. After all, you never know when you'll be alone and need the accuracy."


	24. Bully

3/2/15

Three years after becoming Champion, Carver realized his life was only slightly changed from what he had anticipated. The team of friends he had started with was the same, with only Isabella's absence truly notable. Anders had taken a couple years away, but at that point the city had been busy asking for advice rather than deeds. His team rotated, Merrill his only true consistent companion.

By the time Anders returned, it was with a lot more responsibility on his shoulders as well. Which is why The blonde mage running into Carver's estate with a huff was more disturbing even than normal. This was not mitigated by his announcement of "We have a problem," as he barged in on Carver and Merrill having dinner.

Carver jumped to his feet. Anders had returned only a few months earlier to find his clinic ransacked. He'd moved his offices both for the ill and the Wardens into Gamlen's old residence in Lowtown since the older man had moved into a small room in the mansion. Since that point Carver knew Anders had been very busy- enough that Hawke was hesitant to ask his friend for aide in doing his good work. And work it was for Kirkwall's champion.

Yet the blonde had come to him. After saying there was little he would add to Carver's mind. The Warden even looked particularly troubled.

"What's wrong Anders?"

"Meredith."

The name made Carver groan. He'd hated how many complaints the woman brought him, and in turn how many were brought against her. Nothing could ever be proven of course but the accusations on both sides were disturbing and dangerous.

"Anders, I..."

"She's refusing entry to the Circle, Carver. ALL entry."

Carver growled. If that was the case it meant Anders wasn't able to recruit mages. It also indicated she was breaking the promise to let the Champion visit his sister. "Let's go. I need to see this myself."

Carver put a hand on Merrill's shoulder as she tried to rise. "Too dangerous. If Meredith suspects..." Carver sighed. "I can't lose you Merrill."

The elf looked sadly but nodded, sitting back down to her meal as the two men left.

Carver and Anders were quick in their travel to the Gallows and near immediately saw Meredith watching for them. The woman huffed with a pursed smile. "Champion. I see you and our resident Warden have come to show your support."

"Let me talk with Bethany."

"The mages have become dangerous. Even the best of them is susceptible. Even your sister."

Carver was about to pull his sword, but Anders put his hand on the man's shoulder. "We are better than this," he whispered, though magic swirled at his hands barely controlled as well.

Meredith wrinkled her nose. "You, mage, are lucky for the protection the Wardens afford you. If I hadn't promised Commander Howe you would be locked up too."

Carver did growl. "Unacceptable."

At that point, the Revered Mother exited the Chantry. Even Meredith bent the knee before her.

"What hurts you, children?"

Carver and Meredith both explained themselves clearly, but the blessed woman kept her face emotionless as they spoke. And in the end, her pretty words said nothing to help Kirkwall weather the storm.

So Carver went back to Lowtown with Anders, thinking carefully as the two men found something to drink. "I don't know what to do," Carver admitted.

Anders downed the entire drink in his hand, pouring another. "I know. For myself, I have seen the oppression, but I am free now. I thought I could leave it behind, but seeing it at its worst...I feel like I must act to free those who remain oppressed."

Carver nodded. "Let's think about it. We can't be too hasty, much as we'd like to be."

"I want to write Sis."

Carver paused. She did have a right to know, but...

"You said you wouldn't disturb her right now. With Lee..."

"Marian deserves to know, both because of her arrangement and Bethany. Maybe she can use that legendary diplomacy for us."

Carver sighed. "Write. Maybe she'll send aide, and at least she'll know what's going on."

Kirkwall was falling. Carver knew he needed help.


	25. Return to Me

3/2/15

Isabella had been sitting in the Hanged Man for hours. Drinking, mostly, but also wondering why she was here. Not just the bar with watered-down, bad ale. Kirkwall in general. She sighed, looking towards the door and considering leaving again. With any luck nobody would even remember she'd been there.

"Bella. You look good."

Her hopes dashed as she saw Carver entering, heading to her. She quickly downed the remainder of the swill and turned to him. "Hawke."

He sat down beside her. "Three years, Bella? Where have you been?"

"If I told you it would defeat the purpose of having left."

Carver sighed. "Alright. What brought you back?"

Bella looked at him, stunned as though she hadn't anticipated the question. Better to deflect. "Where's the Kitten?"

"Merrill is at home. Our home," Carver clarified. "If Varric was wrong I didn't want her hopes dashed."

Thoughtful. "Carver, I..."

"Just don't talk." He flagged a barkeep, getting a drink of his own. "Kirkwall is busy. I'M busy, Bella. The question is if you care. About Kirkwall. About Merrill." He paused, almost opening his mouth again when the drink was set before him. Instead of asking the last piece he drank it down.

Isabella looked at him, seeing what he was afraid of clearly in his very demeanor. Hawke shouldn't look so uncertain or small. He was more than Kirkwall's champion, he was her champion, because...

"I care about YOU, Carver. It's why I only got halfway to Ostwick at first. Then I watched you...when I left it was after I was sure you were about to lose and knew you would rather I use the distraction. I..." The pirate found herself unable to continue past the lump in her throat quite suddenly. "Are you happy?" she finally mages. "You and Merrill?"

Carver reached across. "How long, Bella?"

Lost in his eyes, eyes she had been sure she would never see again, Isabella almost couldn't breathe. When she did it was with a hitch and very unsteadily. She still couldn't answer him. She held that gaze until he leaned over the table and captured her lips. She immediately stood to match his kiss with a frantic passion, unable to stop her body from reacting.

"Hey! You two! Not on the table, Hawke. Not this time."

Isabella laughed against his lips. Oh she'd missed this. "It's been a while," she murmured. "Shall we..?"

Carver just grinned. His Bella was back, and for however long it lasted he would enjoy it.


	26. This Means War

3/2/15

Carver walked into Anders' offices in Lowtown calmly. The calm left when he observed the scene, very quickly. Anders was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs on the visitor side of his own desk. In the owner seat was a man he'd met only once but immediately knew. That man had one hand marking a place in what appeared to be all the reports from Kirkwall, the other around a glass of alcohol. Even if Carver had been unsure of Nathaniel Howe's identity the crest on the bow at the side of he desk was obvious.

"Shouldn't you be with my sister at Vigil's Keep?" Carver asked, surprised.

"She figured it prudent to remain there herself and send her second of for the moment," Nathaniel advised. "Apparently when you mess with the Commander's direct orders her idea is to make a statement."

"A statement?"

"She tried to come herself, but I thought it prudent to intercept. On behalf of the Knight-Commander. And Kirkwall. And the Wardens. Honestly, anyone who could be affected by a very direct attack on Meredith and her kine."

Carver chuckled. "I would almost like to see that attack on the Gallows, but on behalf of Kirkwall I thank you for coming instead." He had expected suggestions, information...definitely not for a high-placed member of Fereldan's Wardens to come. Especially one with a nearly two-year-old daughter. "Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. When precisely did Meredith lose her mind?" Nathaniel sighed and pushed back from the desk. "And why isn't the Chantry speaking against this?"

The trio discussed and debated through the night. Carver was very glad he's given Bella and Merrill the night alone so they wouldn't be expecting him back; by the time a conclusion was reached, dawn had already come to Kirkwall. Anders was the weariest of them, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, though Carver knew that he wasn't getting much sleep lately overall due to his worry.

Maybe having a course of action would help.

Carver followed through on his before heading home. He went up to the Gallows and immediately demanded an audience with the First Enchanter. As Kirkwall's Champion, he had a certain right to consult with the mages on matters of import. Privately. The Templars knew that, and Carver made sure it felt common enough that they didn't bother waking her for permission.

When Orsino entered his office, Carver was pacing.

"Champion?"

"Enchanter." Hawke let his relief shoe. "What in the name of Hadrian's cock has been going on here?"

Orsino's eyes popped wide open. "Too much, Champion, though I prefer we keep the blasphemy to a minimum."

"Work with me. Please. For Bethany's sake."

Orsino shuddered and sat down. "Meredith is crazy."

"I know."

"I have every mage here as my charge."

"And I all Kirkwall. Including your mages. I'm not asking you to act rashly, only to be ready when the time comes."

Orsino bit his bottom lip and seemed to consider Carver. "What do you need me to do?"

"Keep your mages safe, and be ready. I WILL stand with you when the time comes, for Bethany's sake. And everyone who should be free."

Orsino extended his hand. Carver accepted the handshake, glad of the new compatriot in this shamble of a town. With mages and the Warden support, they might be able to save Kirkwall from destroying itself.


	27. Could Not Ask for More

3/2/15

Bethany Hawke was actually pleased with being a Circle Mage most of the time, though she would hardly say that to anybody right now. Especially not the two men who cared for her beyond anything else in the world. One was her brother, down in his Hightown mansion from which he assuredly risked his life daily in hopes of making Kirkwall a little brighter. The other...

Bethany was sitting in a windowsill looking over the bay when the shuffle of feet was heard. A very familiar shuffle. A moment later she heard Cullen, the Templar who typically watched her when he could, shift away. Bethany turned, cautious; they were alone.

"Orsino," she whispered. "I thought..."

"I am going to talk, Bethany," the elf whispered with a light sigh. "You are going to listen, then nod your understanding."

Bethany nodded at that point, indicating she heard him.

"Your brother is concerned about the closure of the Circle here," Orsino explained, sitting on the windowsill beside Bethany and whispering. "He has reason to be scared. I can't say much more, but I thought you should know he is planning...something."

Carver and Orsino plotting something. "Enchanter..."

The elf took her hands, squeezing them close. "I will do anything for our mage brethren, Bethany. For you."

Bethany's breath hitches. She missed him these past few years, the strictness of Meredith forcing them apart. After finding him it was like she just lost him again. "I..."

"I love you." He was right at her ear, then pushed away quickly in case Cullen turned back. Bethany nodded, slow.

War was not her nature. It had never been, and likely never would be. It frightened her to think of both Carver and her Orsino in battle, yet...if it came down to it...

"I love you as well. I WILL have your back. Enchanter." She said the last with a slight wink, letting him know her heart.

Bethany knew well that their love was considered forbidden. At first it had been mutual friendship due to shared interests, but as their late-night studying got later and Templars started to leave them out of boredom, their affair had begun. Slowly, surely. Bethany held the memories fondly close to her heart. Likely he would be the only man she loved, this elven Enchanter, and that would be enough.

It had to be.

- Meanwhile, in Hightown... -

Isabella hardly knew why she was back in Carver's house. She'd been spending time with him and Merrill extensively yes, but their previous... arrangement was still unseen. Any time the pirate kissed one of them she felt too much hurt and longing, and it shot through her almost as badly as the year she thought Hawke was dead.

She didn't want it to go on like that.

"Bella?"

She hadn't even heard the door open, so lost in thought. Carver stood there, Merrill on his arm, both wide-eyes. Sober. Which meant she couldn't just leave and blame it on an inebriated imagining.

"I...came to say...I don't know. Thank you for my ship, I suppose."

Carver smiled warmly. "When do we get the grand tour?"

Merrill piped up. "Haven't we...oh, the ship. Right."

Bella laughed in spite of herself. "I have some redecorating to do. It's all yellow velvet if you believe that. Ghastly thing, though the ship seems sturdy enough." Talking about her new acquisition was calming, sweetly mind-numbing. "Once I replace the decorating, I'll let you come aboard. Have you two ever thought of leaving Kirkwall, though? For the high seas? I can always use a bit of ice to halt our enemies, Kitten, and a strong pair of hands at my helm."

Carver lifted a hand, brushing hair from Isabella's face. "I'm afraid I've no knowledge of sailing."

"The ship is the best teacher. She will guide you, with her sighs- her shudders- the gentle swaying as she crests on the waves..." Her voice slipped into a purr, her eyes desperately seeking his. The gentle caressing of her face became more demanding. Then Merrill was there too, kissing the opposite cheek and throwing her arms around the pirate,

"Is this the ship," the small elf asked, "or you?"

Isabella whimpered, emotions swelling. "Same difference."

Carver led the girls upstairs and closed the door. Isabella caught her breath, thinking of all the memories in this room.

"Isabella." Carver's voice was low, calm, yet also full of demands. He sat in one of the chairs, Merrill pulling the other woman to sit on the bed. "I need you to tell me how you feel. Truly, honestly. About us BOTH."

Steadying herself, Isabella turned to Merrill. "You are the sweetest thing I'd ever met. I wanted to test you, tease you, and find the limit. I thought it might be a challenge for me to get you into bed actually. Then you were kinder than anticipated, and not...quite as innocent as I'd feared. I

Found myself just wanting you, and then...wanting more. When you said... when we... I found myself wanting to say it back to you. And it scared me."

Merrill kissed Bella's cheek. "That's sweet, Izzy."

Carver nodded, trepidatious. Isabella loved Merrill, but where did that leave them? Unless...

"And you, Hawke. When I first met you I was curious, thought you adorable. Like some pup waiting to grow into its fangs before he sank them deep."

"Weren't you afraid to be on the receiving end?" Carver asked, finding his voice.

"Why do you think I pressed? Then I found that you knew those fangs well- just kept them in careful reserve. You became my distraction while I was landlocked."

Carver frowned. "So I was a diversion?" His heart ached, scared.

"Until you spoke for me, I'd have claimed so." At that, Isabella went quiet. When she continued, she let her words sound haunted ever so slightly. "But you are the reason I turned around. And I realized when I thought... let's just say I figured out I loved you at the worst possible time."

Merrill offered the pirate a hug, then a kiss. Soon Bella was returning the kiss, but reaching out. Carver heeded her request, coming to her and joining the embrace. Something changed in that moment, becoming more- and better- than any of the three could ever have hoped.


	28. The Fall

Update 3/2/15

Marian-

There are three roads ahead of us. On one, things remain unchanged but also I fear unsustainable. Two, we call in his highness and have Fereldan interfere in the Marches- you know better than I the political ramifications. The third...

Change can be affected swiftly, and irreparably. A single person can do this and then hide in a powerful organization, assuming he has back-up to mitigate the aftershock of those actions immediately.

Your thought?

-Nathaniel

- ***. :::

Damn it, Anders!

I know what is right as well as you...

Vigilance is a terrible burden. It means we see what must be done long before anyone else. Thanks to your work with the Champion we have been prepared.

I left Denerim early this season. Alistair was disappointed I could not stay longer after the Landsmeet, but understands the dilemma. He and Morrigan had been asking me to let Leandra stay for the spring in hopes of introducing her to more of court life (excellent idea actually). The timing works in our favor.

The Wardens must stay neutral. We cannot fight a war for this cause. However we do have a long arm, and plans can go into motion.

Stay safe.

Tell Nate I love him and will see him soon.

-Mari

- **. Weeks Later :: -

"The Circle has failed us, Orsino. Even YOU should be able to see that." Anders' voice was low and condemning, a boom in the square. "The time has come to ACT! There can be no half measures. There can be no turning back."

Carver had to admit even he was affected by the words, and he'd helped in crafting and rehearsal to ensure they were adequate. Only Nathaniel stayed still, reserved and pensive in his gear from before the Wardens. At least he seemed reserved until the fireburst erupted from the Chantry. Then nobody could hold back their shock- even Anders looked horrified by the extent of the blast.

As Kirkwall went crazy, Orsino panicking and Meredith screaming about annulment, Carver took his charge. "It is time," he announced. "The mages were doomed already- a quick death now, or a slow death later. I do not blame them for choosing to die fighting, but I WILL stand with them."

Orsino stared, realization dawning as he looked at the Hawke boy. "I...don't know if we can win this war Champion, but I thank you."

"Get back to the Gallows Orsino. Warn the mages. Now."

As the Enchanter ran to aide, Carver turned to where he'd last seen Anders sitting on a barrel. Now he was not alone, Nathaniel having joined him on one side, and on the other standing a painfully familiar blaze of red hair.

"Marian?"

"Hoped you'd be here. Afraid you might've wound up on the wrong side of it all. Elthina's on her way to Ostwick along with the Chantry sisters, all went as planned."

Isabella stood with Carver, gape-mouthed. "Your sister shows up at the oddest times."

"Mari..." Yes Carver had known another Warden agent would show up but... "What are you doing? Isn't the Order supposed to stay neutral?"

"Why I'm here." She gestured down to her clothing, very noticeably devoid of Warden trappings much like Nathaniel and Anders. "Right now, I'm just your sister. If you need my help against the Templars, just say the word."

"Me too," a very bright voice added as it came around the corner. Carver smiled as his twin came into view. "Orsi...the First Enchanter thought you could use a hand."

Carver laughed. "So the Hawke siblings, together again, just like old times? I like it. Mari, Bethy- you're with me. Nathaniel too if you don't mind? Bella, get the others to your ship. Sorry to crash the party but we all need to get out."

Isabella leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "So I finally find someone I want to be with and the Templars go crazy trying to kill everybody? Just my luck. I'll get them safe but promise me I'm not going to lose you."

Carver squeezed her hand. "I'll be there. Watch out for Merrill, and make sure she does the same for you."

"Dareth Shiral, ma'vhenan," Merrill called, leaping in for a kiss of her own. "Home will be waiting when you're done."


	29. Worst Thing Ever

3/2/15

Marian and Nathaniel's hands on her shoulders were the only thing that kept Bethany from screaming out when Orsino devolved into using blood magic. Even Carver looked upset by the turn of events, though he was nearly impossible to read. Bethany really just wanted it to be a bad dream, and this nightmare to end. Instead, she joined her siblings in fighting the only man she would love in her lifetime.

After that, fighting Meredith was almost easy. She focused her healing magic on Carver, finding her sister almost too fast to target even if she'd needed to do so. Not that Marian seemed to need it, with her style solely focused on staying out of her enemy's way. Meredith didn't stand a chance even with the red lyrium idol- not with the force in Carver's blows paired with the confusion.

So the four left for Hightown and Carver's mansion, to gather what supplies they could and create a plan. Bethany leaned heavily on her brother-in-law, his strength supporting her as Mari worked on keeping Carver fully upright after the added stress and tightness that must be affecting his muscles from prolonged battling.

"Gather what we can," Carver insisted as he slid into a chair. "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Let me," Bethany offered, kneeling in front of him and sending her magic out to check. He was exhausted yes, but little else. While she did that, Marian and Nathaniel were checking the house.

Thirty minutes passed before Carver sat up, having dozed off briefly. Marian was in front of him with several filled sacks and glaring at something.

"Carver."

"Mari."

"What's with the griffon there looking at me as though I am indebted to him?"

Carver stood and inspected. "Something mom wanted kept. Said it had something to do with father."

Marian reached for the object, looking at the bottom. "This crest..." She sighed, pressing against it. The bottom slid out, revealing a piece of paper. "Why did our family have a Warden heirloom?"

Carver shrugged as Mari handed him the pages. "Looks like some sort of map maybe?"

Bethany, who had been silently staring out the window and listening, came over. "Where to?"

"Outpost maybe?" Carver suggested.

"Might be worth checking into sometime."

"Now." Bethany's voice was clear and urging. "I need to get my head straight. We three need to disappear almost as much as Anders- you especially Carver. An adventure might be exactly what we need."

Marian looked into Bethany's eyes, and the younger girl let the last of her childishness dissipate. It was replaced with certainty. The fire there could not be ignored.

"Alright. Just the three of us then."

"Just us," Carver agreed.

- *** /

Marian was leaning over the side of the ship in the late evening, watching starlight dancing on the large waves. In the distance she could hear Isabella "teaching" Carver about "sailing." The actual lesson had ended an hour ago at her count, but the woman was nothing if not thorough. Mari just chuckled, glad her brother hadn't become completely unhinged in his time in Kirkwall. Instead he had grown beyond the boy upset by a big sister's shadow into his own very unique person- with a very unique partnership from what the Warden had seen of him and the elf as well.

Even lost in thought she could hear his steps. His feet always had a very specific tap, regardless of his footwear. Quiet. Careful. When Nathaniel's arms wrapped around her, Marian leaned back into them acceptingly.

"You got faster."

"Leliana was in Denerim," the red-head offered by way of explanation. "She was a bit more cruel a taskmaster than ever before, since it was likely our last lesson."

"I see." He wrinkled his nose, not surprised when his love laughed, sensing the motion.

"She reads me better than most and refuses to coddle. It was an apt test of my skills, love. Sister Nightingale would need hurt me."

Nathaniel relented. On that at least. He'd met his wife's mentor a few times, and while she seemed a little cold, he knew she and Marian had a very important history neither would betray.

Instead, he turned to his true concern. "Are you sure I can't go with you and your siblings Marian?"

Mari sighed. "Bethy needs old times, Nate. This should be fairly low impact anyway. I'll be fine. Carver will take care of me."

"I'd still rather..."

"Nathaniel Howe." She stressed the full name and pulled out of his embrace to meet his eyes. He saw the flicker, the light candle of danger. "Warden Anders is under YOUR protection. He WILL be escorted to Vigil's Keep quickly and securely. I am leaving you an able crew to do so. Do you understand?"

"I..." Her expression left no argument. He'd forgotten a bit, not having her directed at him in such a very long considering she preferred to treat him as equal when thy were alone, and with respect when they were not. She hadn't had to order him in years. "Yes, Commander."

"Now that's over, might a wife make a very large request? And if it's no, then no it is, alright Nate?"

He peered, curious. "What is it?"

When she told him, Nathaniel first balked. Then he considered the severity and implications of her request and acquiesced happily. She smiled in relief as her kissed her forehead, and both turned to watch the stars once more.


	30. Together

3/2/15

Aveline stayed in Kirkwall. As guard captain, it made sense, and she had rarely been seen working with Carver anyway. Fenris was able to find a ship into Nevarra, and planned from there to start plans to head into Tevinter. His dedication to ending slavery was admirable, and none would keep him from that. The others were aboard Isabella's ship, and saw the stronghold as the Hawke siblings took view. It was not as expected.

"Is that...a prison in the middle of those mountains?" Nathaniel asked, a hand on Marian's shoulders.

"It appears to be," she admitted. "Taller than we though as well, so no rush returning back for us."

"Mari..."

Meanwhile, Carver was grabbing his own gear and grinning.

"Sure you three want to go it alone?" Merrill asked. "I'm no help on the ship anyway..."

"You are to Bella. Remember?" He kissed his elven lover soundly, smiling. "Follow them, make sure all is well, and return with her. Promise?"

"Promise, vhenan." She nuzzled in until they made anchor and the trio went off on their journey.

0 - Days later... - 0

Carver was impressed by the size of the prison. "The Orlesian Wardens have control of this?" he asked his sister.

"I presume so. It's never been mentioned."

As she spoke, she also whipped around and grabbed her blades. "Carver, Bethany."

These darkspawn, to Carver's sword, were tougher than others. He slashed through them expertly, his blade controlled and spectacularly heavy. Their skins were tough.

"Carver!" He heard the warning from Bethany, his blade locked with one even as he felt another just behind him. Marian was completing dispatch on another group, no time to dash over. He mentally prepared for the blow sure to come...

Only to hear the whistle of an arrow from Mari's side. He slew the creature before him and turned to see the green fletched arrow buried in his other attacker's head and Marian dropping a bow to her side. It had to have been there before now, so how had he missed it?

Bethany was staring at her sister as though the Warden had grown two heads.

"What?"

"When," Carver managed calmly, "did you learn that?"

"It's been ten years. You didn't suppose in all that time of have learned?"

Bethany subconsciously rubbed her shoulder. "Forgive me if I remember your aim, sister."

Marian sighed loudly. "Let's go."

- *** &&& After... *** - &&&

Bethany didn't think she would ever forget the name Corypheus. It haunted her dreams now, and her waking. She'd hoped for a way to forget Orsino and his betrayal, but this was decidedly not what she had intended. She could barely imagine what her siblings must be feeling- one a Warden, the other having seen blood magic destroy their mother with his own eyes. She herself felt sick learning what their father had been forced into. By Wardens no less.

Carver and Larius had spent a while in deliberation, the two actually understanding each other. Marian had deflated, unwilling or unable to do more than follow her brother's orders for the moment- and Bethany herself felt so disconcerted she didn't trust her own mind for now. She was no leader. Hopefully command and reknown passed her by completely, as it wasn't in her nature. Courage had eluded her, apparently in favor of her brother.

"We have to get up there and destroy him." Carver's voice was steady, yet harsh. He looked at his two sisters. Bethany leapt to her feet, ready...

"Marian?" The mage's words were soft. The red-head was still curled in a ball against the wall, looking out, eyes concentrated on nothing. "Marian, are you ready?" This time, Bethany stepped in front and offered a hand. The motion jarred her sister, who finally nodded and accepted the lift up. For a fleeting moment Beth almost considered asking if something was wrong, but pushed it off as foolish.

What the mage didn't miss was the haunted look that passed between Marian and Larius as the rogue grabbed her bow- well, Nathaniel's really, but it was in her hands for now. The two Wardens both shivered slightly before the group headed up to finally battle what had been imprisoned.

Corypheus.

In the end, it was Carver who dealt the blow that killed Corypheus- whatever he truly was. Marian seemed to breathe in relief, a smile overtaking her face even as Larius departed swiftly. Too swiftly Bethany thought, but if he'd been stuck here she wasn't one to judge a hasty retreat.

Isabella's ship returned for the trio within weeks. In the meantime there was ample time to reacquaint. Family time.

After Bethany had fallen asleep one night, Carver took his other sister's arm and sat beside her by their fire. "What happened Mari? You froze. I haven't seen that before now."

"I...it's hard to explain," she whispered, shivering. Carver put an arm around her, pulling her in to lean on his shoulder. She giggled lightly. "I remember seeing you do this for Bethy when we were kids. I was always jealous."

"I always knew when she needed comfort," Carver explained. "I never was quite sure with you."

Marian closed her eyes. "I heard him in my head, Carver. Loudly."

"Larius?"

"No." Her words were shaking, hesitant. "Corypheus."

"Mari!" He squeezed her nearer, not caring when he felt some tears falling. It didn't matter. She was his sister, and he could take care of her right now.

"It wasn't just words, Carver. He made me hear things... How much to you know about Wardens?"

"In peace vigilance, in war victory," he started, lightly snarky.

"The last bit is the doozy. In death, sacrifice. Every Warden hears a call at the end that leads us to the Deep Roads to end life slaughtering darkspawn. It's not a pretty picture. And that...thing is able to manipulate it. He forced me to hear it, Carver! The fact he can...that anyone can...manipulate the Calling..." She straightened, shivering again. "Something has to be done."

Carver hugged his sister closer, imagining what had happened to her, and determined he didn't want to fathom it. "What can be done?" he asked, quietly.

Suddenly, the Warden's demeanor changed. "To explain that I have to tell you about something I found in my travels. Someone, actually. The Architect."


	31. Wishing and Hoping

3/2/15

Merrill, Carver, and Isabella were happy to drop their passengers at the port in Amaranthine, but they realized they could not stay. Constant movement was Carver's best friend right now as the word came out- Seekers were on the look out. Varric departed with the others, promising to create a trail. He would be just loud enough, and had enough contacts he would be safe.

Bethany struggled with what to do. In the end however, she decided to accept an offer from Marian to stay as a lay-mage at Vigil's Keep. There were tasks they needed assistance on, and it would allow close proximity both to the ports and to news sources, letting her keep an eye on the others from afar. The added benefit at the end of the season became clear: once Autumn grew strong, Marian and Nathaniel's daughter Leandra returned home, and Bethy instantly cared for the girl.

Marian stayed only through Winter that year however. As Nate and Bethy made for Denerim and the annual meetings, she turned the other way.

000 $

Marian was not the most camp woman as she moved up the stairs to Soldier's Peak, her guest behind her. She crossed the bridge and hesitated at a very familiar door, turning to her odd companion before taking a deep breath.

Before her hand could raise, the Architect knocked on the door for her. Mari just glared.

"You hesitated," was the only response he gave her. She opened her mouth to protest, then realized she had nothing to say. Delays would get them nowhere.

Avernus opened the door at that moment, saving the Warden Commander from requiring further discourse. Instead she looked at the very old mage and took a deep breath.

"I have a strange request." And with that, Marian Howe explained her needs and went against her better judgement in volunteering to let them use her to test the results.

00 - Time Passes-0

Two years passed, with word from the wayward warden scarce. Carver was more talkative, piracy agreeing with him. They were striking blows at the Templars from sea, capturing their ships. Carver became captain in place of Bella as the apparent pirate queen grew her force and became admiral over nearly a half-dozen ships on the seas, though she always made her berth with Carver and Merrill. Bethany loved getting their letters.

Anders has mellowed tremendously, though his work became more complicated. Officially the Wardens disassociated from his task. Realistically, he was helping funnel both mages and templars towards free places and create peace where possible. By spreading the true story of Meredith's corruption it was hoped that the fighting could be mitigated even as Circle after Circle declared freedom. Another problem had come up in his task, however- one he now worked as tirelessly to resolve as the abuse of powers he'd seen before: the force lyrium addiction. It became a pet project after he saw a few templars die at his feet, suffering the withdrawal. He wasn't apt to let it stand.

When the Seeker captured Varric, Bethany's concern grew. When months passed with no further word of him she panicked. Luckily, another letter came to the Keep at the same time. An invitation with Marian's name on it, even if nobody had seen her for nearly the two years. Bethany looked at the request and made her decision.

Which is why she knocked on the Warden Commander's office door shortly after. Nathaniel had been acting in that capacity, liaising with Marian by letter when possible. He looked tired and apprehensive, though Beth accepted that was likely what happened when your partner disappears for years to talk with old enemies.

"Nate? Do you have a moment?"

He brightened at her voice as if it was a drop of sunshine. "Of course sister. How can I help?"

"We got a summons from the Divine." She set the letter on the table. "There is to be a conclave. Mari was their first choice, of course, but since she is unavailable I thought I might go in her stead."

Nathaniel looked at the note. "There's time. I'd rather send Anders..."

"No." Bethany stayed firm, having considered the options. "He would end up either questioned or killed at worst, and making a scene at his arrival at best. I was there too you know. I can speak for the mages at Kirkwall. For the first Circle to rebel. For... for Orsino." His name hurt still leaving her mouth, the betrayal so rich in her mind, but she had practiced her steadiness. She was ready.

Nathaniel considered her, and Bethy straightened under his assessment. Finally he sighed. "I'm tired of fighting you Hawke women anyway. Go to the Temple of Sacred Ashes then, but keep writing, so I know you are safe. I don't want Mari getting back and throwing a fit because I let you walk into danger."

Bethany heard the conviction. Marian WAS coming back. She had to. Bethany recognized the tone but wisely said nothing about her brother-in-law trying to convince himself of something uncertain. "I will," was all she said, a promise. She wouldn't disappear too.


	32. Stairway to the Sky

Review and Update 3/2/15

Bethany felt exceedingly groggy as she awoke. She went through her normal mental check-up, trying to determine her state. Something had dropped her into unconsciousness, she knew that much, and her hand pained her terribly. Catching her breath, the young Hawke girl forced her eyes open and her body upright.

"Leliana. She's up."

The voice was thick, heavy with the Nevarran accent. "Seeker Pentaghast." Bethany considered the woman, whose face was drawn in a frown. "What happened?"

Cassandra stood stock still as Leliana entered the room, her eyes colder than Bethany had seen them before. The expression changed as soon as she laid eyes on the young mage. "Bethy. At least you survived."

"What do you mean by at least me? What is going on, Leliana?" Bethany was much more familiar with the 'former' bard, having been introduced both by Nathaniel and an overly excited Leandra the previous year. Yet even she wass hesitantly quiet, considering. It was disconcerting to have someone she actually knew she her with this kind of discernment. "I deserve to know what is going on." The mage injected as much command as she dared in the circumstance. She was simply glad not to be in irons.

"This makes no sense, Cassandra. I know Bethany Hawke. Her sister is the Hero of Fereldan! Her brother was the Champion of Kirkwall! She would no more be a part of this than you or I."

"I know." Cassandra sighed, looking at the mage and finally coming up to grab her hand and thrust it in her face. "Can you explain this?"

Bethany looked with horror at the brilliant green mark on her hand. That would explain the pain. "I..." She racked her memory for something, anything to explain, but she barely remembered anything after arriving in the Frostbacks. "...can't. The last thing I remember is hurrying into the Conclave because I was running late. What...what happened?"

"That makes things complicated." Cassandra was looking at Bethany, but her words were obviously meant for Leliana. "The people around here believe the survivor, whoever it might be, did it. It won't be easy to change minds."

Leliana nodded. "There has to be another way to explain this."

Cassandra offered a hand to pull Bethany into standing. "Helping me will go a long way towards proving you are innocent."

"What do they think I did? What is happening?"

"It's easier if we show you," Leliana offered, leading Bethany out into the cold air of the Frostback mountains. The chill only increased as she saw the rip in the sky.

It was Cassandra who took Bethany by the shoulder then, explaining the Breach and Bethany's connection to it. The mage shuddered, afraid of something so powerful- something killing her- stuck in the palm of her hand. The only comfort was Cassandra's willingness to keep her upright and carefully explain what was happenng to the best of her ability. The cold rationale calmed Bethany somehow, though she dearly wished it was Leliana at her side between the two. Then, topping a hill, she heard a familiar voice below and broke into a run.

The instant the demons were defeated, Bethany dropped the staff she'd found along the road and grabbed onto the thankfully familiar face. "Varric!"

"Sunshine! Good to see you awake!" He hugged back vigorously, to the point of forgetting to even introduce the elven apostate behind him. Not that it mattered. He was just another mage, though he genuinely seemed inclined to lend aide. Bethany took the break to reach into herself, feeling for the spirit she had bonded to in Kirkwall to help with healing. Only to find a major problem.

The spirit Orsino had helped her treat with was silent.

Bethany frowned, working to cast a basic heal on Cassandra after her last injury and finding it stunted. "Strange,"'she whispered, her mind racing. Was this a side-effect of the mark in her hand, or had Compassion abandoned her friendship? Either way it was unusual. She would have to think about this later.

"We have to hurry," Bethany suggested as she looked ahead. "That Breach isn't sealing itself."


	33. Along the Watchtower

Update 3/2/15

Bethany felt lost. The breach hung low in the sky, and she was beginning to wonder exactly how she was meant to even consider closing it. Small rifts in the Hinterlands were one thing, but the scar that cracked the sky was quite another.

Cassandra had proven a gift from the Maker. Where others deferred to Bethany, calling her Herald and waiting on her word, Cassandra spoke and guided the mage through decisions. It was a necessary balm in the midst of this chaos, and Bethany latched onto it. Yet she also found herself caring for those who joined her, from the Seeker and Varric to the man who claimed to the odd, supposed Warden who had joined in the Hinterlands. One member bothered Beth more than the others, however. She knew Leliana, knew the woman's careful grace, and was concerned. So she found herself approaching the tent of the Left Hand of the Divine, intent on speaking with her troubled friend.

Leliana was caught up in prayer when Bethany arrived. Not wishing to disturb, she stood to the side and let Leliana finish, her heart twisting as the confrontation unfolded. Hawke had known the woman was hurting, but this cut deeper. Leliana was crumbling. Beth wondered if this had happened before, and if so how Marian had handled it.

Bethany was definitely not prepared for the bard to turn on her. "You speak for Andraste, no?" the red-head demanded. "What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? What's his game "

Calming herself, Bethany did all she could to remember Leliana's world had just been shattered. While she believed the Maker was at work in all things, she couldn't say she heard the plans. "I speak for no one but myself. I can't speak for Andraste!"

Leliana paused at that, considering. For a moment, Bethany felt the shift. Where before she had been a friend's sister, or the Inquisition's rallying cry, she seemed now to see a person. A friend of her own, Bethany hoped. "I used to think I was chosen, just as some say you are," Leliana confided. "I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me- working with the Divine, helping people." Her face fell, tears of anger threatening to fall. "And now she's gone. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing."

"Maybe you have another purpose." Bethany drew closer, a hand finding its way onto Leliana's shoulder. "Let me help you find it." They were so close now, and Bethany's voice so soft... She could smell the faintest hint of Andraste's Grace in the air, and it was pleasant.

The two women stood in shocked silence. Bethany felt light-headed, and looked down quickly. She had been unprepared to realize she found Leliana so beautiful, here in her uncertainty- stumbling and human, for the first time Bethany had seen. Considering how strongly Bethany had felt for Orsino, the pluck at her desire was also confusing.

"No." Leliana's voice finally broke the enchantment that had lain bet the tent. "This is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again."

Bethany placed herself in front of Leliana's work. "I hope it does happen again, Leliana," she asserted. "You don't have to just be strong. You can talk to me. I hope you will, because otherwise how can I hope to confide in you?"

The spymaster stumbled over her thoughts. Bethany knew only because she had seen Marian in moments of uncertainty, and the two apparently shared a thought process in that. Unlike how Marian would simply shrug and shut down however, Leliana ended with a nod. "If I have the need, then I will speak with you, Herald."

Bethany groaned. "Please call me Bethany. You, at least?"

"How about...Hawke?"

The thought brought a smile. "Alright then. If you must, you can call me Hawke."

0 * +

-You can call me Hawke.-

the words flew through Bethany's head as she walked through the cells with Dorian. She had found Cassandra and Varric, her mind numbing with pain for them. A year, Cassandra said. A year was all it had taken. Where was Carver? Nate? Marian? How could they sit by and let it happen? The walls were red with the malformed lyrium, the corruption strong through the castle.

It had all gone wrong. Bethany watched the memory in swift forward motion, but it always had a single center. Always the nightmares went to Leliana. Not because of anything that had been said, but because of one small moment. It was just after Bethany had freed the spymaster, loosing the bonds and rubbing at wrists that would be starved for circulation while desperately wishing she could locate her spirit friend. As Bethany apologized, Leliana looked up.

"If you're back from the dead, you'll have to do better than that." Then, unexpectedly, the red-head pulled in to press her lips against the mage's gently. "You're going to have to end all this."

That image then flowed into the image of Leliana as Dorian activated the amulet. She watched as Leliana fell to the guards, tears coming to her eyes as she heard the last few words of chant from the woman's lips.

"Bethany Hawke. I am sorry." The words reverberated in the Fade, stopping the nightmare in its tracks. "I have been late."

Bethany sighed at the relief as her dreamscape changed with the influence of Compassion. "Where have you been?"

"I have been stuck. We will meet again soon, and you will understand."

Bethany let the relief flood through her thoughts and woke. She let the sensation guide her awake, a smile on her face in spite of the confusion. The day was breaking. The most important day. And thanks to the timely intervention, she also was able to do so with a clearer mind.


	34. Fire and Ice

3/2/15

Liliana had not understood Alistair when he confided the level of relief he had felt seeing Marian after the battle with the archdemon to her. It had seemed an odd concept at the time- she understood being glad to see someone, and being pleased they had survived, but his description had been that it was one of the top three moments in his life- just after Keiran's birth and Morrigan saying she loved him.

Now, though, it made sense. It was how she felt when she saw Bethany come through the snow and into the camp. It was Leliana who had hurriedly rushed the minute her spies had mentioned seeing a figure approaching. The Maker had protected his Bride's Herald. Thankfulness resounded in her, and the blessed relief that she now comprehended. Yet it was replaced swiftly by guilt. The situation should have been avoided, should never had occurred.

Which led to this moment, and the essence of discomfort.

"I'm sorry."

Bethany let her shock flow as she watched the spymaster deflate with her apology. There was nothing Leliana could have done to mitigate the disaster that was Haven. Bethany shivered in memory of the trek after that destruction, after standing against Corypheus. Again.

"So am I," Bethany responded quietly. "Corypheus was my family's responsibility."

Leliana blinked, handing over a sheet of paper. Too long. "The names of those we lost," the woman clarified, heading to the window. "You did all you could. Blame me for this."

Bethany paused, watching the graceful woman carefully. The thoughts from their last conversations would not go away. Neither would the horrific images from the future she had seen with Dorian. That adventure had sealed it. Bethany knew without a doubt she had done a dumb thing.

She had fallen for a Chantry sister.

Clearing the thought, Bethany made herself react normally. "We all saw who attacked us," she reminded Leliana. "We know exactly who to blame. My father sealed him. My siblings and I... we killed him. Our responsibility. If your men had stayed they would have died and we most likely would have still lost Haven." Bethany shrugged. "I don't trust that avalanche did anything but upset him. He was already cold." She leaned at the window beside Leliana, looking out at Skyhold. It was taking precious time to build, but when it was ready the fortress was sure to be magnificent.

"If Corypheus is cold I must be colder. I forgot the lesson I learned ten years ago: war demands sacrifices of us all."

Bethany acted on instinct. Her hands darted, snatching up her companion's in turn. They were soft, but a few half-disguised callouses showed the woman still shot a bow consistently enough. There was a gentleness in them Bethany was desperate to draw out. The mage almost raised it to her cheek or lip, wanting to feel it against her, but resisted. There was hesitation in the other woman, and Bethy was loathe to hurt her.

"Don't you know the elements, Sister Nightingale? If Corypheus is cold, being cold will feed his strength. We must generate heat to chip away and finally melt him away. There are enough sacrifices. Do not let your heart be another."

Bethany stood and walked out, sparing a glance where the spymaster was unmoving at the window. As the youngest Hawke left this friend, she didn't see the smile that crept onto the woman's face, or how she rubbed her wrist in happy shock at the contact that had just occurred.

Leliana would not have admitted it, but in their travels she had become smitten with Marian Hawke all those years ago. It never could have amounted to anything; as caring as Marian was, she was also very particular to men. With a smirk, Leliana mentally added that the attraction seemed particular for men that tried to kill her, but everyone has their quirks. It was an unrequited interest Leliana had harbored.

Bethany was quite different. Her complexion may be darker, but her nature was pure light. Leliana was drawn to the woman in spite of herself. Bethany also seemed open to the idea...

Leliana shut her thoughts down expertly. It was a mirage, something she wanted to see. The mage couldn't be flirting.

Back to work.

- 0 In the Courtyard 0 -

Bethany inspected the new arrival, this Cole, for only a minute before realization struck her. "You're... a spirit." It was a whisper, a shock, though before Solas could say anything about how it made the boy no less useful Bethany had already bounded up and given the small blonde form a hug. "You have deserved that for a long time, Compassion."

"A long time?" Varric asked. "So you know him?"

Bethany opened her mouth, but it was Cole who spoke. "A friend before friends went away, the good part of magic all in one." Then, turning to the dwarf, Cole continued. "I helped her."

"Yes, you did. Many times." Bethany smiled. "Compassion- Cole- where have you been?"

He told her little, vagueness in every word, but Bethany didn't mind. She understood he had given a part of himself to bring compassion to someone. Compassion has always been quiet in its ways, and she wasn't going to demand answers of him. Instead she offered him a place here, thankful for the help. And now, she thought, the Inquisition could be tempered with compassion.


	35. We Are

3/3/15

Bethany was relieved after her discussion with Varric. She ran up the rampart steps and threw herself into Carver's waiting arms with an excited squeak. Her brother laughed, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. When he set her down, Carver met his twin sister's eyes and let his smile fade.

"You were reckless, Bethy."

"It was me or hundreds, brother," Bethany noted, poking his stomach. "You'd have done the same. So would Mari."

"She's right." From the shadow, a second- and much more unexpected- figure appeared. "We've both done it before."

Bethany almost screamed in excitement. She ran up to her sister and wrapped her arms around the older sister's neck. Marian patted her sister's back and returned the affection. She pulled away, looking at her lost sister...

The changes were subtle. Tightened muscles all around, several wrinkles. She seemed much paler, though that only made sense. She had cut her hair shorter than Bethany had ever seen before, tying it back as well to keep the strands completely free. The starkest change was in the eyes. Harsher, colder. And a deep, slate grey.

"Marian?"

"I found it," the Warden confirmed. "I had planned to get back home but it seems the Orlesians are concerned about Vigil's Keep. Mind a little extra company sister?"

Bethany smiled in return. "Nate? Lee?"

"On their way. But Carver tells me there is work to be done." Marian frowned, deeply. "Corypheus is using the same trick he did on me against all our Wardens. I can stem the tide in Fereldan, but Orlais will be a stretch."

"Then you will join us?" Bethany asked, excited.

"I can't Bethy," Marian apologized. "I have a lot to do. You said my people are welcome to join you, and we will. The Wardens of Fereldan are with you. As their Commander it is my duty to ensure their safety." Marian looked over the rampart into the square. "I'll set up an office here, and once the... cure is distributed I can help more directly."

Bethany considered the position. Marian was right about sending a tool to the Wardens; it had been her work for over two years and with Corypheus' apparent power over Wardens it made sense to fix that mess first. "So Carver an I are alone to talk with a bunch of Wardens?" she asked, wavering.

"Maker no! I left an agent in Crestwood. He's already been been provided with the solution, and is very well practiced with his magic." Marian looked up, smiling wide. "Anders. Anders is in Crestwood."

Bethany stalled, stunned. "Anders?"

Carver just laughed at the response. "He's finished with the little pet project, yes. Which reminds me." The male Hawke reached into a pocket and handed a small vial to Bethany. "Give that to Cullen. If he doesn't know where exactly it came from he may even take it."

Bethany peered at the strange purple liquid. "What in the world..."

"It's the secret to lyrium addiction," Carver explained off-handedly. "I feel I owe him for watching out for you so long in Kirkwall."

Bethany stood, dumb for a moment until both of her siblings caught her up in another hug. Bethany sighed happily and squeezed back. "Well then. Warden Howe, Champion Hawke- welcome to Skyhold."

000 *** $$$

Cassandra was learning to hate playing cards. Varric was bad enough, but Chpiom Hawke could likely make a living playing Wicked Grace. With a loud sigh, she threw her cards down on the table.

"I yield," she grumbled. "Wherever did you learn to play like that? I felt completely undone from the start!"

Carver shrugged. "Aboard the Lady Luck. My Bella is very good at the game, so I had to learn quickly lest I end up in front of my crew in nothing but my smalls."

When Cassandra frowned in confusion, a helpful female voice clarified, "I believe Captain Hawke means to insinuate how plays the game for clothing and favors from his women."

"Women?" The Seeker choked.

"Our brother has a relationship with two of his former number. Surely you read Varric's book, Seeker?"

"I did- I have... I didn't know what I was.. I mean... I thought he'd made it up." The last sentence was quieter, defeated.

Carver laughed, loudly. "It almost sounds like one of his stories doesn't it? No, I assure you it is very much real. Almost surprised Bella didn't serialize it herself like she did Guard Captain Aveline's tales."

Varric looked up at the group, chuckling. "Still can't believe I got that shlock published for her. Reminds me, someone actually bought a copy." The dwarf took an envelope from his best and handed it to Carver. One royalty payment did 'Swords and Shields' for you. Well, your lady love, but still you."

Cassandra liked startled. "Your...woman wrote 'Swords and Shields' based on her friend's love life?"

"Oh yes. Apparently it was a bet between them to see if Aveline would...well, anyway, Bella won and realistically so did Aveline." The Champion ordered another drink, amused. "An now I know who bought that copy don't I?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Only she did. The well-worn book in her room was a companion.. It had helped her deal with her position, and then the loss of Regalyan at the Conclave. Now it was treasured as an old friend. "Though I'd love to talk about your other companions. Tell me, this Anders..."

With the mention of the name, Marian stood. Too close to the truth if they spoke about it to a Seeker. "I'm off to bed. The first group stationed up north will be here tomorrow, and I have that discussion with Blackwall beforehand." With that, she simply disappeared, leaving the other two rogues with her siblings and Cassandra.

"About your Isabella..." Sera asked, eyeing the male Hawke carefully. "She ever been in Orlais? Like about five years past?"

Outside the tavern Marian did math. Two days, she counted. She knew the route Nathaniel would take evacuating Vigil's Keep, heading to Denerim, and then riding to Skyhold. She knew precisely when she had sent the information and it would be two more days. Not that the past week had been bad. Bethany was much changed, easier to talk to. Carver still laughed. Leliana still was adamant in her faith, though Marian saw a chink in the armor when Bethany passed by. That was interesting to observe in her mentor, and she hoped it bodes well for both of them.

The others were in the tavern drinking, but even without the questioning from Cassandra Marian was not in the mood. She stood at the gate, watching the road blankly, wishing those two days were over.

"Rider approaching."

Marian blinked and saw the shadowed figure approaching. Her head cocked, considering the rider. Nobody should be on their way quite yet, but she knew the sigil on the cloak: a Warden griffon. She looked again at the build and recognition sparked and she flew down the broken steps to the gate as it opened for the arrival. The guards were about to question him when the Inquisitor's sister ran up. The rider slid from his horse and reached out.

There was no question of Nathaniel's identity when Marian pushed down the hood of his cloak and wrapped herself around him. He joined her in a kiss and drank in the sensation of just holding her after so long.

"Lee?" Marian finally asked, pulling away gently.

"With Alistair," Nathaniel assured. "I couldn't wait for you another minute. Even Corypheus' meddling was weak next to wanting you."

Marian drew herself into his embrace again. "I'm sorry you had to hear that song. Tomorrow we will destroy its hold, but tonight we can handle the more immediate concern." She looked up to smile at him, unable to pull away.

That was the last time they would truly part.


	36. The Seeker

Bethany was more comfortable on the move than Carver had ever been. He recognized it right off. He'd always preferred the safety of home, whether the streets of Kirkwall or the decks of his ship. Bethy however seemed pleased with the freedom of the road and happily reveled in having broken the Circle's chains.

Varric had wholly turned into HER companion. Given her brightness, the change was not surprising. Carver found even himself drawn to aide her causes.

When they found the cave Carver had suggested for their meeting he saw Bethany bound up the path and enter first. By the time Carver got in she had already glomped Anders - who was responding by tickling her mercilessly. Carver cleared his throat, gesturing towards the other companions. Varric was making notes, Cassandra frowning. Bethany shook her head. "He's an old friend," she explained.

"A brother," Carver explained, coming up to slap the man firmly on the back. "Life treating you well?"

"Crazed templars, possessed wardens. Best friend tried to poison me- or unpoison me, they feel about the same. Run of the mill really. You?"

Carver and Bethany both chuckled. Bethy spoke up, responding. "Marks, rifts, family nemesis back from the dead trying to annihilate me. Business as usual." She frowned. "Hear that nemesis is giving your people trouble. Marian wouldn't even let me bring Blackwall with, even if he's my best sword. Must be serious."

"Blackwall?" Anders matched the frown. "That's...odd." He shook his head. "Interesting. But yes, Coryphy-thingy is giving most Wardens really bad headaches. If Mari hadn't sought me out I would've been one. The Orlesian Wardens have officially gone crazy, someplace in the Western Expanse..."

000 "

"Warden Anders. Why did you come out of hiding?"

"I thought it was simple, Seeker Cassandra. I'm trying to make things right after Kirkwall. Innocents were lost." His voice broke a bit as the mage pushed ahead.

Cassandra paused, watching as he stomped ahead, clarity in her face. Incredulously, she remarked on her new wisdom. "You knew. About the evacuation."

"The orphanage should never have been hit. I was careless."

"But the sisters! The Chantry mother!"

"It excuses nothing."

"But you weren't alone in it." Cassandra waited a second, then pointed. "You are a mage, yes? Could you set that bush on fire?"

Bethany watched as Anders groaned. "Yes, but why would I want to?"

"Not fire then. We're in a desert- could you freeze it?"

The level-headed facade broke as Anders turned on his heel. "Cassandra. Seeker. With all due respect, why do you want me to kill the bush?"

"Because it's there! It's a heretical bush! Make it pay for it's heresy."

The blonde warden shook his head and increased his speed to join Bethany and Carver. "Is Cassandra... crazy?"

Bethany laughed, as did Varric as he joined them. "She's testing you, Blondie. That's all."

Anders looked back to where Cassandra still considered the bush in the desert. Carefully, he sent a stream of magic towards it, seeing the Seeker gasp as the plant strengthened and grew. A single flower blossomed on top, a lovely white thing that opened fully. The Seeker gasped, reaching out to touch the blossom. Anders smiled as he stepped back, plucking it and setting it behind her ear.

"Now her hand is raised, a sword to pierce the sun. With iron shield she defends the faithful. Let chaos be undone."

The Seeker blushed at the pretty words and took the blossom from her hair. She smiled at Anders, then quickly regained her stony composure and went to the back of the group.

Varric looked at Anders questioningly. "Really?"

"What can I say? Women are drawn to me like moths to a flame."


	37. Faded

Much to Varric's delight the Warden Anders and Carver traveled with them. Between the traveling and fighting it amounted to weeks they worked together, all the while the dwarf scribbled furiously. He was across the fire from the newst duo tonight, watching and thinking when Carver pulled onto the stump beside him.

"Copper for your thoughts."

"I was debating between 'Staff and Sword' "or 'Sandswept Hearts' as the title for my next book," the dwarf noted as he gestured to where Cassandra had settled on the ground reading while Anders sat with his arms resting on her shoulders holding the book and reading along.

Carver shoved the dwarf lightly. "I think it's another footnote in your final epic 'This Shit is Weird' actually."

"Maker no! Seeker gets her own book, and Blondie is as deserving as any of a happy ending."

Carver nodded as he watched the two, now obviously involved in some discourse. They both had a contentment about them, which for Anders was about time. He had always taken on more than was necessary- maybe he really was related to the Hawkes. This was the first time Carver had seen this particular friend actually at ease.

"Two gold he says he loves her first."

Varric considered the odds. "I'll take it. He may be forward, but he hasn't done this before. I think Seeker has experience, and that whole Seeker of Truth thing. She'll crack first."

0 - &

"I hate the Fade," Anders grumbled as they brought the last of the terrors down and the nightmare at last faded.

It had been a terrible trek, and only Anders' presence so far had made the Wardens listen to Bethany's words. She decided the Orlesians were weaker than any Fereldan Warden she had met. Marian had stood again Corypheus after all, and retained her mind; she was was sure the others could have done the same.

Well maybe not precisely.

It also caught Bethany off-guard how affectionate Anders had been towards Cassandra. He had been protective as well, ensuring any hits were healed immediately. Some would put it off to tactics, but Bethany had seen how Anders worked and this was more regard than he'd given even Carver when they fought together. The Seeker and the Apostate Warden. THAT would be a story for the ages. Bethany resolved to ask her mage friend all about it wen they got back to Skyhold. Surely Varric would want to hear as well. If the dwarf didn't know already.

They ran to the rift, ready to exit. Varric. Bull. Anders pushing Cassandra through with a rogue smile and a kiss on her hand, the Seeker blushing...

Leaving Bethany, Carver, and Anders alone when the terror spider appeared in the way, clawing and grumbling.

Bethany looked to the two men, who in turn were staring at each other intently. "It'll follow us out," Bethany realized.

"Unfortunately," Carver admitted. "Bethy, the mark- the Inquisition... It can't be for nothing. Do you understand?"

Bethany nodded, thinking. "What if I close it REALLY fast?"

"Not good enough sadly," Anders agreed. "Hawke- Bethany..."

"Nothing more." Carver straightened, swishing his sword. "I'll buy you time."

"Your girls," Bethany protested.

"They will understand."

Anders nodded. "I'm sure. Just one problem, Hawke." With that, Anders brushed mind-blast to the younger man and tossed him at Bethany. "I've got this. Just tell the Seeker... tell Cass I'm sorry I led her on."

With that, the blonde mage ran toward the spider-nightmare. Bethany spared a single moment before grabbing Carver and leaving the Fade, tears peppering her eyes. It wasn't until she closed the rift and saw the pain in Cassandra's eyes that Bethany felt the full weight of what had happened. Turning to the Wardens of Orlais in Adamant, she passed her judgement.

"Wardens. You have proven weak, susceptible to evil by nature of the Call in your blood. But it no longer has to be so. As of now, ALL Wardens are to be subject to the Inquisition, under the rule of Commander of the Grey Marian Howe. All records will forthwith be released to her, and her command will be law to you under only my own. What you were before matters not. You are now the Inquisition."

There were cheers through the crowd, mostly "Hail Inquisitor" or "Long life to the Herald." To Bethany they were hollow. She had lost a brother today, and a trusted friend. Cassandra's broken look did nothing to ease her own misgivings.

That night at camp, Bethany quietly watched as Varric handed a bundle of notes to Cassandra. The Seeker gasped, then gently leafed through them with tears before one by one putting them to the flames. Varric nodded, holding one of her hands as she did.

When Cassandra went to her tent, Bethany walked up to Varric.

"Your notes on Anders? Mostly with her, I take it?"

Varric didn't nod or shake his head. He just crossed his arms and watched the paper burn, stating, "Some stories do not get told, Sunshine."


	38. The One

Any other eleven-year old boy picking roses in the Inquisition garden would probably have been stopped and reprimanded. Keiran, however, was happily playing there under his mother's watchful eye, and she wasn't saying anything- so nobody else would either. It helped that said mother was not only the Queen of Ferelden, but also currently chatting with the Inquisition spymaster and the Hero of Ferelden in self-same garden.

"I swear, I don't know how the paperwork arrived before the personnel," Marian lamented, looking where the boy sat beside the dark-haired beauty of a six-year old girl and started to twist the flower stems as he remove the thorns completely. "I'm already practically buried under it."

"I could make it disappear," Leliana offered with a wry smile. "A small fire on your desk perhaps?"

Morrigan laughed. "If that is your aim, mayhap I am better suited..."

"We won't be destroying anything. I have a lot to go through, but a lot of it is actually important. How the Wardens managed without an overall central filing I have no clue." She shook her head, glancing back at the children. "Morrigan, what is Keiran doing?"

Morrigan looked over as well while the older boy set the newly created ring of flowers on his playmate's head. The girl squealed in gleeful laughter and kissed his cheek, causing the boy to blush. Unlike other young boys, however, he did not move to wipe it away- even when the other child bounced to her feet.

"Look mommy," Leandra proclaimed. "Kei said I'm a princess!"

"Oh did he now?" Marian asked with a glimmer of a smile. "And a lovely princess you are Lee-bug."

The girl giggled and started to twirl even as Morrigan moved to kneel down and speak with her son.

"Princess?"

"She will be," the boy remarked, almost off-handedly. "She deserves to be."

Morrigan blinked. "Keiran, you do understand..."

"I know I can't go making princesses willy-nilly, mother, even when I am king." His eyes lit then. "If I plan to make Leandra a princess, she'll have to marry into it." Then, quieter, "I spoke with father you know. I should have been betrothed a long time ago and we both know it."

Morrigan stalled at her son's wisdom. Sometimes she forgot he was more than an eleven-year-old boy. "But Leandra Howe?" she asked, looking back to where the girl had sat down beside her mother and started asking a flurry of questions the Inquisition spymaster. "Keiran, you don't have to..."

"I'm certain about this, mother. You can't claim it isn't a good match either."

Morrigan took a deep breath. She had intended to see her son marry for love, that he would seek it and find it as his parents had. And in his way, she realized that is precisely what he had done. She just hadn't expected him to understand and commit while so very young. Besides, he was right. It was an excellent match. "If you are certain I will speak to her parents about it."

Morrigan was slightly surprised to see her son's entire face light up with joy. It reminded her of his father when they had married, and that made the witch pleased.

0- 8&$8

Bethany wrung her hands as she walked up the steps to the rookery Leliana had taken to haunting. It was a strange place for a songbird, the mage thought. She brushed the idea off, collecting herself as she continued. At the top of the steps, she hesitated; the bard's back was turned, and Beth knew she could turn away if she did so quickly...

"Hawke?" The red-head turned, marring the chance. "Inquisitor. Did you need something?"

There went that option. "I...umm...we need to talk, Leliana."

"Of course!" In a second Leliana had hurried to the window they had shared months ago, tucking her feet up to give Bethany room. "How can I be of assistance."

"This isn't about assistance," Bethany admired quietly. "Thing is, I needed to talk with you about...us. I like your company, Leliana."

"I see." A smirk crossed the bard's face, knowingly. "I was unaware you like the...company... of women, Miss Hawke."

"And what if I do?" Bethany's voice came out as a whisper, though she pointedly met the other woman's eyes.

Without missing a beat, Leliana leaned back. "Then I suppose I should... what? Giggle? Look coy? I don't have that luxury! If I do, we could all..."

"I don't imagine seeing either of those things, Leliana," Bethany assured. "I see you, and you alone. The strong hand in the darkness. Even so, it is not frivolous to want to set down a burden for a time my dear Nightingale." With those words, Bethany leaned forward gently until she was inches away from the other woman's face. She paused there, considering, until Leliana raised her own hand and pulled the mage in for a kiss.

It was different, kissing a woman. Or maybe it was because Leliana was a human, and Orsino had been an elf. Their lips seemed to fit better, and these were petal soft. There was also a hunger to Leliana's kiss and embrace, one Bethany was surprised to feel. It made her want to do it again and again.

Finally, the bard broke the kiss off. "That was..."

"A long time coming," Bethany interrupted. "Tell me this won't be the last."

"It won't." Leliana's promise felt very good, and calming. "We will speak of this again, Bethany. I promise."

0 ;*^ 00

The most boring part of Marian's filing had to be the personnel files from Adamant and those that came from Weisshaupt to add to them. It was annoying, really, and she made three piles: active, out of service, dead.

Then her hands picked up a very interesting file. The name on the parchments was one word: Fiona. She opened the obviously old file, trying to determine whether it was for the dead or out of service, only for the details to give her pause. "Maker's mercy," she muttered. She jumped from her desk, sparing a moment to set a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder and assure him it was fine to go back to sleep, before throwing on her jacket and running across to the main hall. She leapt up the stairs to the lavish rooms Alistair and Morrigan had taken up and rapped loudly on the door.

Alistair answered almost immediately. Marian looked at him apologetically, handing overall he pages in her hand quietly as the only explanation. He went to close the door, but she put her hand in the way and shook her head, gesturing to the file instead. "Trust me," she whispered.

Alistair did trust her. He went to a lamplight and read. And read. Then he went back to the beginning and read again. At the fifth time he finally sighed loudly and looked up at his best friend. "May I... keep this?"

"I relinquish the information to you, your highness." Her words were carefully formal. "She is no longer a part of the order of Grey Wardens after all."

Alistair nodded, his hands squeezing around the parchments so harshly they looked about to break until Mari reached for his arm. "Alistair," she assured, "I'm sure he would never have lied if he didn't have to."

Alistair pulled her into a hug. "Those are your Wardens, your order, talking," he noted. "Duncan- was not always as honorable a man. But thank you for saying it."

The next day was marked as a start for the discussion on what need be done for mages under Fiona's control to make amends and renter Fereldan. At the very least, the upcoming meetings with the mage leader should be entertaining.


	39. Take It All

Bethany found it entertaining how her sister's presence unnerved Fiona. It was probably the griffon emblazoned on the right upper arm of that black leather jacket, considering that is where the mage's eyes kept darting when not fixed at King Alistair. That had happened even before the oldest Hawke settled against the shut door, effectively barring any exit as well as entrance. From Alistair's expression, it was apparent he had requested the lack of escape. Bethany herself leaned by the only window, beside Varric who was currently acting as the Inquisition's scribe. Bethy had goaded him, promising whatever happened would be well worth it.

Because after Leliana's information Bethany was certain this would end with fireworks

"Well," Alistair started the meeting jovially, hardly any danger in the grey of his eyes. "Let's deal with the overweight nug in the room right off shall we? Redcliffe. You effectively sold a major holding of Fereldan to a Tevinter magister. An overwhelming amount of kings might consider that treason. I imagine that at least. I'm not about to take a poll or anything." His voice was carefully flippant, as if practiced. Bethany looked across to her sister in confusion, finding the female Warden's face tactfully void of emotion- the rogue could put a tranquil to shame right now- though since one hand was hovering just beside one of her silverite daggers. Bethany figured it best to follow her sister's lead. If the King was going to erupt, after all, Mari was the first who would know.

Fiona's next words probably were not helpful. "Those same kings would likely show more support for a group of their subjects," the mage objected, "but you chose to cast is out."

Before Alistair could react, Bethany spoke up. "King Theirin," she explained, stressing the last name to see how badly Fiona flinched, "was informed of my intentions from the start. He disowned your rebels at great cost to his personal and political agenda to ensure you would support the Inquisition."

Fiona gaped, looking quite suddenly like a fish. "Is this true?"

"My wife was... is an apostate," Alistair reminded. "Do you think I would be allowed back into my own rooms if I hadn't made this move for a greater good?"

"I... hadn't thought that through." Fiona crowned, then shook her head. "The uprising was my responsibility. Redcliffe was my responsibility."

Nodding, Bethany smiled. Alistair and Marian sighed in relief.

"Then lucky for you," the Inquisitor commented, "while it was a stupid ruse, it was a ruse. The Inquisition appreciates the danger you put yourself in but does not condone the actions you took."

Alistair straightened as he took a parchment from Varric. "So Bethy... I mean Inquisitor Hawke... says you came to ask aide. Three others of her inner circle support that claim. I suppose that, unsure of their aide, you took matters into your own hands to destroy Alexius' time magic. That is the right of it, yes?" He winked slyly across, signing and sliding the page to her. Varric supplied a quill.

"I... this will allow..."

"You and your mages could return as they desire. The tranquil and noncombatants first of course, unless they stay here in Skyhold's protection." Bethany let herself smile smugly, happily, at the surprise as Fiona signed the explanation.

The other two mage's who had been with her went to leave, and Marian happily allowed them to go. Varric stood to follow, but the Warden shut the door and put her hand up to warn him to stay.

Quietly, Fiona apologized. "I didn't trust you, your highness. I am sorry. I should have, but I learned many years ago not to trust monarchs- and I learned it overly well."

"You could have trusted your son."

The room went silent at Alistair's quiet whisper. Fiona gaped again, this time pushing back from the table. "I don't know what..." Before the elven woman could continue Alistair slid the pages Marian had handed him across the table. At that Fiona jumped up and lurched for the door, only to have Marian catch her by the shoulders. Fiona appraised the commander, and sighed as she turned back.

"You," Alistair said after a time, "are not a dead bar wench. Mother."

Fiona let out a strained, strangled laugh. "No. I'm not."

With that, Alistair reached into a pocket to draw out an amulet Marian recognized- he had been told it was his mother's. With one last gentle finger over the surface he drew his hand back and tossed the object. It whizzed past Fiona's ear and crashed into the wall with a shatter, the pieces landing just beside Marian's feet. She pointedly kicked them out of the way, noting the mage didn't flinch in the slightest. Alistair noticed too, and rose to head towards Marian.

"I should have realized everything anyone said was a lie. Lies and disappointment my whole life, up until the Wilds." He laughed, the sound bitter as he stood next to Marian and put a hand on her shoulder. "The only people who have never lied to me are a Witch and a Bard. Ironic a bit, isn't it?" He went for the doorknob, only to have his Warden Commander smack his hand away.

"You two are talking," Marian informed the duo. "I am going to stay right here as Alistair's back-up from the Wardens, and Bethany will stand for the Inquisition as Fiona's commander, and you will actually talk." She stares them both down, seeing Alistair and Fiona both settle back into their seats. "Now. Fiona, you don't have to ask after him in a roundabout way. He's here. Ask."

0 - /

While Marian and Bethany were forced to play diplomat after a fashion, Carver was having a much better day. It started with a fight against a qunari, and one that wasn't trying to kill him for once. Iron Bull even volunteered to go find and fight dragons sometime! Then, as midday approached, he heard the loveliest sound ever. "Pup!"

Carver growled as he spun, but couldn't really be angry at Isabella and her silly nickname for him, especially when she smiled at him while linking arms with Merrill. "Bella! You came!"

"Of course we did," Merrill offered. "Too boring without you, love.

Sorry. Captain."

"We aren't at sea Kitten. He's just Carver now."

The male Hawke shook his head. "Actually, out here I'm Champion. Ask any of the boys." He gestured to the men around him in the tavern, Bull's Chargers mostly. They cheered a bit, all of them having been soundly beaten by Carver since his arrival. Then Carver flashed a smile. "I am considering taking up with a qunari by the way." Isabella frowned, Merrill eeped. "He hunts dragons," Carver clarified.

"Just watch for that. Might be a mating ritual with dragons or teeth or something you don't know about," Isabella chuckled as she curled closer to her love. She wrapped her arms around protectively. "You are mine, you know."

"And mine," Merrill butted in, swooping to sit on his lap. Carver grabbed her, kissing the elf deeply as the pirate woman lined kisses of her own along his neck.

"Of course Kitten. Yours too." At that, Bella unraveled and went to the counter to place an order. Merrill watched the pirate walk away a minute before sliding off Carver's lap to find the 'facilities.' The Chargers still looked on, gaping.

Krem was the one who recovered first. "Champion, you are one lucky sod."

"Why yes," Carver admitted happily as Bella returned with three mugs. "I am."

0 - The next day - 0

Bethany was wringing her fists. "This is a big job, my friends."

"It's not so bad..." Josephine tried to assure, but Leliana butt in.

"Beth... The Inquisitor is right." Leliana sighed, pushing the owl piece around the war table. "The Winter Palace is an extravagant affair, and there are at least three targets. Likely more. She doesn't have the training to do this on her own, and I can do little if I'm going to be on the sidelines listening." The bard then paused, looking up. "Get Alistair and Marian in here. Now." One of her agents scurried away.

Bethany nodded, seeing her lover's wheels turning. As soon as Alistair arrived in the room, Leliana pointed at him. "Have you an invitation to the Empress' ball?"

"The Winter Palace? Of course. I get it yearly, but I've not gone before..."

"This year you will. To show off that Fereldan has minted the Warden Commander taking over Orlais." Leliana looked back at the map. "Tell me Madame de Fer has an amazing dressmaker, Josephine."

"She does, but I don't understand."

As the Antivan expressed her confusion, Marian sauntered in with her brother behind her. "Carver was with me, sorry if he isn't- invited." She looked up, seeing Alistair before meeting Leliana's line of sight. "I take it we're going to Orlais to be little bardic honeys?"

Leliana nodded. "There are three obvious targets. Duke Gaspard de Chalons, who invited the Inquisition- Briala, the Empress' former spymistress- and Florianne de Chalons. That is assuming you still want to save Celene, Inquisitor."

Carver blinked. "Florianne... I got a letter from her at landfall. Asked if I wouldn't accompany her to some function..."

"This ball." Marian looked to her former mentor and shrugged. "Three targets, three teams."

Leliana nodded, turning to Bethany.

"Let's save the Empress," the Inquisitor sighed.

"Let's make a statement," Leliana provided instead, looking between the three Hawkes. "We need to strategize. Now."


	40. Winter

Halamshiral was a beautiful palace all in all. Alistair had to give Celene the credit for that. As the Empress entered from the balcony where she had spoken at length with Inquisitor Bethany, Fereldan's King felt an aire of ease come over him. The Empress almost immediately approached a slight, unassuming female elf to the side of the door and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. It was brief, but the exchange was an open book to Alistair as it might not be to others. It was love.

Alistair squeezed his wife's hand and felt her turn to smile at him. He then let his eyes dart to the dance floor. The song was slow, sweet even, and delightful. Morrigan followed his gaze and nodded slightly, feeling him edge them to the floor. They had both danced often, their motions serving to solidify the solidarity they were known to possess. Now, however, it would be legend even in Orlais. They turned together in perfect harmony of motion, each with a serenity that seemed intrinsic.

"I could get used to Orlesian fashion," Morrigan noted, pressing closer against her partner.

Alistair followed the next motion, briefly letting his gaze fall. The dress was certainly not as low cut as many of her favorites, but it boosted her bosom much better than most. "Think we can get better trade agreements if you do? I mean- is that the dress or the corseting? You know what, let's have it a surprise for later."

Morrigan gave her beautiful, low chuckle. Alistair let the dance take them to a full spin, then pulled her near. As he did, he noticed another couple take the center of the floor...

Marian shook her head, the intricate braiding that ran through her hair giving way to simple loose strands as Nathaniel ran his fingers through before wrapping an arm at her waist and taking her opposing hand. She shuddered at the contact as the hand at her waist raised, the plunged back of her dress meaning he touched her bare skin. It was electric.

The entire night they had stayed removed, a bit aloof and apart from each other. The ruse had been necessary, claiming to be at odds with each other to facilitate the plan. In the end it had succeeded; Marian had been able to get close to Gaspard, finding the nature of his betrayal, and shortly after he had a strong need to extricate himself from the Palace quite quickly.

Mari had been clear that he would not pose any additional concerns.

"Marian." She stayed quietly resting on Nathaniel's shoulder, glad to finally be able to simply be near him and affectionate after the day's events. When he called her name again Mari murmured from her spot, still incoherent but at least listening. "Are you upset at Carver?"

That finally got her to lift her head, eyes glimmering mischievously. "Goodness no. You forget, I'm not responsible for the family name anymore. I suppose technically Bethany is the head of household now since she is the highest rank."

At that she chuckled. "She will have to deal with his mess."

Nathaniel pursed his lips a bit, amused. "So let her handle your brother's wives?"

"Precisely."

As they swirled around the floor again, Marian reached up for a kiss. In her mind, in spite of what she had said, she still was thinking of how best to shield Carver from any wrath- including Bethany should the need arise.

Meanwhile, in the garden, Carver himself was peeking around to ensure nobody was watching before moving to scramble up the trellis onto the upper patio. One hand held onto his needed locale, the other was clutching a bottle. He did a flourish as he jumped the last short distance, looking up at the two women who awaited him.

Merrill was a vision in luxurious silk, dark green like the deepest places of the forest. It swirled around her like a vine, hugging her curves and swishing as she moved towards him. She reached for his hand, which Carver happily took. Isabella stepped just behind her, the moonlight catching in the deep scarlet that clung to her before being slit up both sides dramatically to her thigh, a cunning miniature feathered cap adorning her head to complete the vision. She reached out as well, though she took the bottle. "Pup, you brought wine. How thoughtful." With that she took off a shoe, pulling a small blade from the extensive heel to open the cork. She took a long draught before passing the drink to Merrill, who pleasantly drank deeply as well.

Carver was pleased to see Isabella so calm. Earlier she had been shaking, mostly due to the introductions. It had been a big step, letting all Orlais know that she was in fact Admiral Naishe Hawke, not some nobody pirate.

Not that the wedded name was new. She had been a Hawke for a year now, the small ceremony performed by a Chantry brother who was traveling on one of the ships they commandeered at the time. He had been happy to earn his safe passage to their next port by marrying the two. Merrill had married Carver shortly after in a Dalish ritual, the Keeper involved having no qualms about multiple spouses and the Chantry not particularly interested in sharing records with the People.

So Carver was able to call them both wife. And so they were announced that night, in front of all Orlais.

At that precise moment, it was as though Carver could FEEL the approval of the court go down, even as Varric started notes. The ploy had gone over well, and allowed their quartet to inspect the darkest areas. That was how they found Briala and learned the truth. Yes the spymistress had been ruthless, but most were.

Carver watched the two women he loved share the wine bottle, his mind darting to thoughts of them. They were his perfect ending, his happiness. If Anders hadn't stepped in, he would have devastated them.

Something he truly owed the mage for, more than he could ever repay.

His thoughts were then completely derailed by Bella handing Carver the wine bottle and grabbing Merrill. The two started swaying in the evening, dancing pleasantly under the stars, and Carver leaned back to enjoy this moment. Taking a swig of the drink, he watched the captivating image of Bella leading Merrill in the dance, knowing that shortly he would be pulled in and wondering which he would be with first.

Not far off on a balcony, Inquisitor Bethany Hawke was leaning on the railing pensively. The evening had been fiendishly frustrating. There was far too much to remember about Orlesian politics and she simply did not have the stomach for it. Not to mention Carver's little surprise for the family...

As Bethany stood near to pouting, she heard the light footsteps approach. She turned her head, seeing the blaze of red above Inquisition blue, and found an unanticipated smile cross her face. "My dear Nightingale."

"If you perform this well in court we shall need a nickname for you as well. I'm thinking something graceful. Dove maybe?"

Bethany shook her head vigorously. "No thank you. I don't suppose I can just send you or Josey next time... actually, every time... these events come up."

Leliana softened slightly. "Sorry. Your job is a bit more than closing rifts and defeating Corypheus. You actually have to be diplomatic on occasion."

"Not my strong suit." Bethany leaned hard against the edge, looking over the edge. "Marian has always been the one meant for that. Though it could be worse I suppose. I could have Carver's way with people."

Leliana's chuckle was lyrical, musical. "He does have a way of missing the best laid plans. At least we were able to use it this time."

"He should have told me."

"Probably just didn't want you worried.

Bethany sighed. "That is the problem, Leliana." With that, she straightened and met her companion's eyes. "When I was very small our father would speak of magic, and it was always with such a strong sadness I could sense it. I misunderstood it, thought he hated his gift... Then, one day, a little sparrow flew into my closed window and hurt himself. I was so worried I threw it open, and before I knew it there was a little spark flying over to heal him. The bird hurried away whole again, and I was shaking. Petrified. And what did I do? I went to my brother. I trusted him. And now he won't trust me."

"He does. He also sees this as his issue, not yours. Talk to him. Try not to be upset."

Bethany nodded, smiling. "You're sure I'll have to do this again?"

"Unfortunately."

"Can I bribe you to always be at my side during these events if I get you new shoes each time?"

Leliana shook her head, though the mirth stayed in her voice. "Sadly not my little dove, but you might bribe me with a dance."

"A dance?" Before her confusion could fully manifest the bard had Bethany by the waist and guided her in a dance. The mage relaxed in Leliana's hold, finding the sensation too good to pass up. Tomorrow there would be judgement. For tonight, all was well.


	41. The Well

Alistair had to get home to Denerim. He'd been away for months after all, and Fereldan needed its king. Now that the Call was silenced, and Orlais visited, it was time to get back to work. Morrigan however chose to stay behind for a time as an occult advisor to the Inquisition. She may not be on the best terms with the Hawke clan, but she had uncovered a section of her mother's journal that spoke of a hidden place- a quiet whisper.

The Well of Sorrows.

It took an assault on the location, and negotiations with the oddest sentinels ever set to guard a temple, but they had made it. Morrigan raced ahead, Bethy hot on her trail as her trio of followers attempted to catch up. At the ending, the witch felt the call of the waters and let her breath catch. This, she realized, was the destiny she had been meant for. Always. She looked back to Bethany, the Inquisitor, pleading for her chance as Solas, Cole, and Carver came into view.

"If the Well is knowledge it is not meant for one person," Bethany argued, locking eyes. "Do not take the burden alone your majesty."

"What do you suggest? That we let it go? Drain it, leave the knowledge to be lost to the ages?"

"No." The younger mage took Morrigan's hand and stepped even to her. "We should share this burden, if it can be split." She looked back to Solas. "Is such a thing possible?"

"It has not been heard of, but neither has the Well..."

"Then let us try." Morrigan assented, stepping in time with Bethany into the waters. There was a flow, and the sensations fluttered around them. They both held tightly, the swirls of Magic a frightened no thing as they felt the knowledge realign. Then, just as suddenly,my he weight of it brought both women to their knees, but both clung tightly to the other. When the sensation abated, there was no more time to think- instead, both let the darkness take over as they collapsed, just barely cognizant as Carver grabbed one over each shoulder and hurried as the eluvian provided escape.

When Bethany awoke, she heard the words in her ears and knew she had to speak with Morrigan. They were hushed whispers, too quiet to make out on her own. She sought out the witch, finding the woman reading a book in the garden and laughing. Bethany sat beside her, reaching out. "Morrigan."

"Hawkeling." Morrigan set the book down, Bethany seeing it was written fully in elvhen. She chose to ignore the insult.

"These whispers are elvhen, aren't they?"

Morrigan gaped, then shook her head. "You have no idea what you are hearing, do you?"

Bethany rolled her eyes. "How would I?"

"The Well will tell you what it means to say, if you let it."

Bethany closed her eyes and sought the details, deep down, and she heard it. It spoke to her briefly, then dissipated nearly as quickly."I hear snippets," she admitted. "Nothing solid."

"Then we must keep trying so that your part of the knowledge is not lost. In the meantime, there are many things we must discuss..."

- Later that evening -

Bethany went up the stairs to the top of the Warden tower to find Marian and Fiona playing cards over the desk. The red-head glared over the edges of her cards at the older mage and sighed. "I'm out."

Fiona breathed in, relief flooding. "My hand then."

Bethany knocked on the door. "Am I intruding?"

"Not at all Inquisitor" came in time with "Bethy! Save me!" as both women dropped their cards.

Bethany allowed herself a wide grin. "I think I'll be ending your game, Mari, but you aren't going to like it. Well- maybe. I had an interesting talk with Morrigan."

Marian rolled her eyes. "And what does the Witch of Fereldan have to say? Another romp through the Wilds?"

"No," Bethany responded a bit too quickly. "Well that too, but that wasn't the most interesting part. She actually wanted me to ask what you might do if a betrothal contract materialized for Leandra to Keiran."

Marian paused. Two minutes later she had not moved. Fiona stood and tapped the Commander on the arm, but she remained stock-still. "Howe?"

Bethany came on Marian's other side and poked her shoulder. "I... think I broke my sister."


	42. Take Me

Bethany's steps led up up to the rookery, every footfall bringing her closer to Leliana's lair. The last one brought her eye-to-eye with the object of affection. The spymaster turned as she approached, as if she had already known Bethany was coming. Maybe she did. Often the strange woman seemed to know her mage better than Bethany knew herself.

Leliana had a grand smile plastered on her face, one arm reaching out. "My dear dove."

"Leliana."

"I promised we would speak," the red-head offered. "I suppose, after all you have done for me, it is long past time."

"It is," Bethany agreed, taking a place at the window.

"You once suggested I may need to forge a new path," Leliana started. "It seems you were right. The Divine was right. I have walked where the Maker led me and I have been rewarded for my faith. It is time to set down the burden. I have found you."

Bethany blushed profusely. "Me, Leliana?"

"You are my path, Dove. The Maker wants his children to be happy. I cannot believe He would have created in us the capacity for love if he did not mean for us to find it."

"Love?" Bethany let the surprise hit her voice.

"That's right. Love. That gloriously rich, decadent emotion that you are hopelessly stuck in upon finding it." Leliana moved in closely, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "And I do find myself stuck, dove."

Bethany eased into the embrace, pushing her body forward to meet Leliana even closer. "Stuck in love. I could get used to that."

They kissed again, this time Leliana forceful in her request. They held on tightly to each other for minutes like that, exploring the more intimate closeness before Leliana pulled away. "It is bedtime. My bed is soft, but intimately small..."

"My room," Bethany suggested breathlessly. "More than enough room for two there."

-Meanwhile, in the top room of the inn-

Carver pulled the two naked women in his arms into him, one on each side. They curled in happily, and Carver nuzzled the two naked frames gently.

"That's enough to last a while," Merrill sighed happily.

"I suppose so."

Carver looked down at his two wives. "Am I missing something my loves?"

"I'm pregnant," Merrill blurted out. Then, giving in to snark and her tendency to prattle, she continued, "not sure if it's yours or Izzy's, or least I wouldn't be if Izzy wasn't a girl, so it's gotta be your da'len...that is, I hope you wanted a da'len...a child."

Carver kissed the elf-girl's forehead. "A family sounds nice."

"Thank goodness for that," Isabella chimed in, grabbing his hand and putting it to her stomach. "Then you don't mind a couple of kids running around the ship."

Stunned, Carver rolled his eyes. "You're both... Maker's breath, girls! You're going to be the death of me."

"Not going to happen, love," the two assured in tandem before curling back into bed beside him.

It was going to be a strange year.

-In the Warden Tower-

Marian had fallen asleep at her desk. Nathaniel smiled as he walked in on her and turned off the candle, picking her up in his arms. She was lighter than he remembered, but at least in the dimness he could ignore the scarring on her arms from those past two years. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, waking slightly with a gasp.

"Just me love," he assured, feeling her ease in his hold. "Try to get back to sleep."

"'M sleeping," she grumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes you are," he hushed, letting her slack into his hold. A few steps later he deposited her into bed, falling in beside her and wrapping arms around her waist. "I'll be right beside you."

Marian grabbed for his hand, and Nathaniel easily gave it over. The next day would bring changes, but this would not be one of them.


	43. Keep the Fade

When Bethany awoke, she was still entangled with Leliana. She felt peaceful, happy, and looking at the still sleeping spymistress it seemed the other woman echoed the concept. With a stretch, Bethany moved to go downstairs...

"What do you mean vanished?"

"I am just as concerned as you are, Warden."

The fact that the first was Marian was curious, but the fact that both she and the replying Morrigan sounded frantic made Bethany dash downstairs even further. Marian was growling, dagger in hand, and appeared quite ready to attack the Queen of Fereldan. This was only enhanced by a very low, dangerous "I put you on that throne, and by the Maker AND the Old Gods I can remove you from it!"

Morrigan shivered at the coolness in her friend's voice. Seeing an opportunity, Bethany rushed in and put herself between the two. "What has happened?"

"Her little...brat," Marian grumbled, "has abductedy daughter."

"Could it not be the other way around?" Morrigan countered.

"She is six, he eleven. Do the math." Marian sighed.

That was when Bethany heard the whisper, the voice...

"The eluvian," she said suddenly. She met the stunned eyes of the two mothers and clarified. "He took her through...somewhere."

"So help you, if anything has happened..." Marian mumbled.

Morrigan was already halfway there. The two Hawke women followed.

As the trio stepped through, they were met with a strange sight. It was false footing, their steps foggy...

"How could Kieran do this?" Morrigan gasped.

"WHY would he do this?" was Marian's question, anger at the witch dissipating as the reality hit even her.

This was the Fade. Morrigan stopped, shaking. "To direct the eluvian here would take tremendous power! If he is lost to me now..." She then looked at the Warden rogue, seeing panic there too as Marian quickly ran forward in the fog.

"We will find him your majesty," Bethany tried to assure. "They can't have gone far." The words sounded hollow. All three knew this place was infinite.

"Whatever happens next is my doing. I set him on this path..." Morrigan sighed. "And now he has pulled in another, an innocent. Please..."

As she started to speak, there was a crash and a whine. Bethany recognized Marian as the whimper and hurried, running with Morrigan straight on her heels.

The scene was odd. Marian had approached, and was currently flat on her rear, while Kieran and Leandra spoke with an old woman. Then Bethany heard the growl beside her. "Mother."

"THAT is your mother?" Bethany laughed, the scene resolving in her mind.

"You kidnapped my son..." Morrigan tried.

"He came to see his grandmother, and brought his intended. It seems manners skip a generation. Though I did meet your husband."

"Her husband," Marian added, "was trying to kill you at the time."

Flemeth turned on the red-head. "I remember you having better manners."

"You didn't have my daughter captive at the time," Marian pointed out. "I know how you extend your life. You will not have my daughter or the prince." Pausing, Marian stood and brushed herself off. "Or Morrigan, for that matter."

At that, Morrigan prepared her magic and pushed it forward...to no effect.

"Stop." Flemeth ordered, almost chiding. "You will endanger the children." She put a hand on each of the kids' shoulders. Leandra beamed, then Flemeth got on one knee and spoke to her. "Why don't you go to your mother, girl?"

Lee skipped to Marian, who immediately wrapped her in a hug and lifted her up. Then she looked at Morrigan, still stretching for magic. "What have you done?" Mari whispered.

"Nothing. She drank willingly."

It was Bethany who spoke in awe. "You are Mythal." The nod damned any further words.

"I drew you here for more than the boy. He has made his decision." With that Flemeth turned to the boy. "No more dreams. Just as I promised." Then she walked with Kieran to Morrigan. "He is your son, my girl. Take care of him." She put her hand on the young witch's forehead, a pulse of green flooding into the woman.

"What..?" Bethany started.

Flemeth did not let her truly speak. "You need a power to defeat Corypheus. I can give you that."

She turned to Morrigan. "Do you understand?"

"I...do." Morrigan actually grinned a bit. She met eyes with Bethany, whose eyes glowed in understanding.

"I did not expect the knowledge to be shared," Flemeth noted. "Is it fate or chance?"

"It does not matter," Bethany suggested. "We will fight this evil."

The old woman nodded, suddenly seeming quite elderly.

Morrigan called after her. "Mother!"

"A soul is not forced upon the unwilling," was all Flemeth said. "You were never in danger from me."

Marian carried her daughter on her shoulders the whole way back to the mirror. Halfway there Kieran rushed up to take the Warden's hand. Marian looked down on shock at the young boy, but saw him look up to meet her eyes with a smile. "So...mom..?"

Marian chuckled and peered back at Morrigan. The other woman looked shocked, amused, and still frightened. "I'll tell you what. I'll get my husband to say yes if you get your father to do the same." From the way the boy beamed, it seemed that was the right thing.

As soon as they returned through the eluvian, however, the world was ready to fall on them.

"Corypheus grew impatient," Bethany huffed in fear. She met her sister's eyes. Pleading. Mari nodded, seeking...

"Nathaniel." The man paused, sighing in relief at seeing his daughter. "Take Leandra and Kieran to the Undercroft. Stay there until this is over."

"But..."

Marian kissed him soundly. "The Wardens are ready. Ohgren will lead them."

"Ohgren?"

"You and I aren't Wardens right now," she clarified. "We happen to be taking care of family." She looked back to Bethany, taking her sister by the hand. "Get Leliana. I'll find Carver. We are staying with you through this."


	44. For All the World

The minute Morrigan dropped out of the sky, Bethany felt her heart sink. Without that polluted archdemon she had been confident they had a chance; with that taken out such a thing felt much more...sketchy.

"Bethany." That seemed like Marian's voice, but it couldn't be. The timber sounded far too calm. Yet when the mage lifted her head to see her older sister, something dangerously playful was shimmering in those deep grey eyes. "I'll get the archdemon, you just follow Corypheus. When this thing goes down, lay it on thick."

Bethany shook her head. "Marian, I'm not leaving you behind."

"No, you're not. I know I said I was doing this as your sister but... this IS an archdemon." The Warden actually grinned. "It's kind of my thing."

Carver was the one who stepped forward, setting a hand on Marian's shoulder. "You're certain you can do this?"

Looking at the lyrium dragon again, Mari nodded. Then she took off, letting her speed carry her as she drew the thing away from the steps. Bethany knew better than to waste the moment. She dashed ahead as well, chasing after Corypheus as her brother and her love followed.

Several minutes later, Bethany saw Corypheus double over. "Impossible," he grumbled. "How..?"

Bethany didn't wait. She used the rift magic she had been working on to send a stone fist at her opponent, hearing the whistle of Leliana's arrow by her ear. She had chided herself that this wasn't the group she ought to have taken with her. She was more practiced with Cassandra, Cole, and Varric; her motions would have been more fluid in tandem with theirs. Yet in this moment, she knew her choice had been right. Corypheus pulsed with the last of his magic, finding himself unable to capture the remnants of his dragon's power.

Bethany watched as Carver shoved his sword in fully, heard the protests from the ancient magister as he railed against existence.

"You want in the Fade?" Bethany felt wicked, cruel. She activated the Anchor and grabbed forward to capture the orb he dropped, letting Corypheus himself be sucked into the darkness. He was screaming, thrashing. No escape, no mercy. He would have shown none to her. Then the building started to crumble around them. Carver grabbed her by instinct, shielding his younger sister as the world toppled to the ground. They landed with a thud, Bethany hurriedly throwing her brother off her to look over and see Leliana.

The bard was just finding her footing- smiling widely. "We did it."

"Yes," Bethany agreed. "We did."

Leliana suddenly glanced around. "Where is your sister?"

Carver and Bethany both startled, rushing in their hunt. The entire elevated temple had crashed, meaning everything had tumbled. Which included that lower platform.

When they arrived however, everything was in place. The archdemon's body lay shambled, definitively dead, and sitting on top...

"That," Marian declared breathlessly, "was weird." She blinked again, almost wildly, a light red glow dissipating as soon as Bethany caught it. "Very weird," she clarified.

Bethany resolved to let that go- for now. "Ready to get down from there, or planning to camp out atop a dragon?"

Marian chuckled and slid off, looking at Carver. He had his arms folded, his mouth wide in awe. "Maker's breath! Are you... jealous, brother?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm sure you can find some dragons of your own," Bethany noted. "I hear reports of at least half a dozen."

As the pirate captain lost himself in thoughts of glory, the three women pushed him forth to the rest of the forces ready to welcome them. Bethany looked over the faces and found the one she needed. "Solas!" With that, she tossed the orb to the apostate elf, who glanced over in surprise. "Consider yourself in charge of this piece of Inquisition property."


	45. Give Me a Happy Ending

Marian sighed as she leaned against the table in the main dining area of Skyhold, taking a minute to catch her breath. Hours spent with Fiona, Bethany, and Solas had confirmed exactly what Marian had expected: whatever force had been in the archdemon when she killed it had latched on to the closest source of the taint. Since the years of research had been to ensure a Warden still carried that, considering actually curing the Taint itself would defeat the purpose of the Order, Marian had still carried it. She was the nearest source.

There were no memories, no whispers. Just force, and power. And once in a while it felt really off...

"Mama!"

Marian blinked her uncertainty back and grabbed for her daughter. "Lee-bug!" She picked up the nearly seven-year-old girl and swung her around. Leandra was definitely getting older and bigger.

Alistair had returned for a short visit, mostly to collect his wife and tell the Howes they were needed at court shortly. Together. With their daughter. He also handed the other couple a marriage contract, marked with the royal seal. Alistair barely concealed a snigger as Nathaniel balked, even as both Morrigan and Marian simply took quill to parchment. Now the king approached Marian and Lee where they rested at the table.

"So, I must ask," Alistair added, "will I be losing an Arlessa this season?"

Marian choked. "How did you..?"

"You do realize they have to ask before removing a Warden Commander? Celene and I both got the communique."

"Lovely." Marian thudded onto the bench. "I'll be heading to Weishopt yes, but only to officially move the offices of the First Warden to the Frostbacks." She put her head down, shaking it as well. "After I get to Denerim as ordered, and actually winter in Amaranthine for once. Maker! Once I get home I do not want to leave Ferelden again!"

"I don't think a First Warden will have that luxury," Alistair teased. "What does Nate have to say about all this?"

"He hasn't stopped laughing."

000 - 000

Across the hall, Carver was having an in-depth discussion with the Iron Bull. "Your mercenaries are well trained," he noted, "but I think we can get materials for better weapons. That takes precedence over any dragon I say."

The kossith nodded agreement, his lone eye burning in excitement. "When do we get started, Hawke?"

"I was thinking as soon as possible. Maybe two days? I'm sure Bethany will have no problem letting us continuing working out of Skyhold."

Bull peeked in confusion. "What of your women?"

Carver bit his bottom lip, the ghost of fear in his eyes as he remembered his conversation with Morrigan upon returning to Skyhold. She had reminded him she was an able mage and had grown up as something of a healer in the Wilds. Then she offered to check on the progress of his wives...

A check-up that turned into a nightmare.

Twins ran in his family. Carver was painfully aware of that. According to mother even Marian had been born with a twin, even if the boy didn't make it. Somehow Carver had thought he would be immune to the tendency. Fate had other plans, and Morrigan had taken fiendish delight in informing him all four of his children to be were coming along healthily.

Which was precisely why he found himself begging a crazy kossith merc to hunt dragons with him. It would help the land-locked sensation (since he was going nowhere in the ship while Bella was stuck here pregnant) and get him blessedly away from the two crazy pregnant women. Especially the crazy pregnant MAGE who now randomly shot lightening at him when she was uncomfortable.

"My girls will be just fine," Carver assured The Iron Bull, repressing the shudder of memory from being struck by the static. "And slaying dragons... this is important business."

000 - 000

As quickly as she could, Bethany hurried out of the hall and up to her rooms. Here it was quiet, and she could hear herself think after everything that had happened. The celebration seemed unending, and while Bethany had been pleased to start now it felt a bit intimidating. She moved to the balcony, looking over the beauty of the Frostbacks. It truly was breathtaking...

"Trying to flee, my little dove?"

Bethany turned at the accented voice and left her perch to greet Leliana. The spymaster still offices in the rookery but over the past several weeks since Corypheus' defeat had made her home here in these rooms. With Bethany. The Inquisitor simply did not mind; in fact, she relished the older woman's presence.

"Not from you," Bethany assured, finding my herself wrapped in Leliana's arms. "Never from you."

"You have accomplished so much, Bethany. I cannot tell you how grateful we are- all of us- that you came to the forefront. I know you had qualms about leading but... you did your family proud, young Hawke."

Bethany beamed, leaning in. "And you, my love? Have I made you proud as well?"

Leliana responded by pulling her lover in for a deep kiss. The rest of the world, all of Thedas, fell away. The mage let the sensation take over her whole body and was not surprised to find she had been led to the bed and allowed to fall into it, her red-headed Nightingale positioned perfectly above her. "Do you still prefer the company of women, after our time together?" Leliana asked, a glimmer in her eyes.

The answer was a gasp as a nip came at her ear. "Yes! Maker yes!"

"Good." Leliana's voice dropped to a whisper, and she dipped to met Bethany's ear with her lips. "I love you."

Bethany would have responded in kind, but she found herself quite suddenly unable to do anything but enjoy the sensations the woman on top of her provided.

-0 $:

Herald's Rest had nothing on the Hamged Man. Tonight however was a little different. Tomorrow Carver Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, was off to the far reaches of Orlais with Bull's Chargers in pursuit of materials fit to slay dragons, and Warden Marian Howe was off with her company to return to Denerim and then onward for the year. This was the last night for AGES they would all be together.

Cassandra was drinking alone in the corner of the room, but before she could go for her second mug Varric sat across from her and started to converse. The Seeker was getting better day-by-day, though losing two loves and two mentors in less than a year was hardly treating her well. Not far, Ohgren and Sigrun were having a competition to see which of them could down more alcohol while Isabella judged- Merrill happily hanging from the pirate's arm. Nathaniel settled in at the bar, sharing words and a discussion with a recent arrival to Skyhold; apparently Alistair had decided Marian would need someone watching her back while she and Nate played politics, and had called Zevran to meet them. The King and Queen themselves were sprawled together on a couch, watching Kei teaching Lee how to read elvhen. The girl had experienced a strange dream a few nights earlier, just after Solas had gone out "to research" for a few days. It might be prudent to ask what had happened, and how a young girl with no prior exposure could suddenly speak the dead language.

Maryden had been given the night off, and Sera was noticeably absent as well. Josephine had also chosen to take the evening for herself, the diplomat citing the need to speak with Warden Rainier and Commander Cullen about the defenses. Dorian was none-too bashful lay settled on Bull's lap, laughing.

Bethany grabbed a set of three drinks from the barkeep, watching as Leliana and Cole started what seemed to be a very in-depth discussion. The bard was entranced, not even blinking; Bethany wondered if it would do any good to ask later, or if the woman would have forgotten the blonde boy again. Pushing that to the back, Bethany continued to her table and set the mugs down in front of her siblings before crashing into a chair beside them.

"Congratulations again on joining the club of people who saved Thedas, Bethy," Carver offered, tipping his mug up.

"Says the man who did so by blowing up a church," Marian smirked, raising her own.

"It worked, didn't it?"

Bethany sighed, grumbling into her ale. "Some family we are! How do you think it would've turned out, if we weren't here to fix all the problems? Imagine the mess Ferelden would be in."

Marian chuckled. "Some other poor saps would've probably had to do it. Thank the Maker we saved other people from it, eh?" With a swig, she scratched her head. "Though ending up in Kirkwall with drinks and renown wouldn't have been half bad." She aptly ducked as Carver tossed a nut at her, laughing.

Bethany couldn't help but laugh so n turn as she smiled at the scene. They were a strange family, but it was her family, and she wouldn't have it any other way...

"Leandra! Get out of that barrel this instant before I force a mabari to DRAG you out."

Bethany pat her brother's hand. "Aren't you looking forward to fatherhood Carver?"

The only male among them looked over at his wives and smiled. "Actually? Yes. I am."

- Final A/N -

Whew! So, that happened. Hopefully everyone has enjoyed who has been reading! Do let me know!

Couple ideas floating in my head on a follow up, but I'd love to know what if anything in particular you might want to see.

Until next story...

-Narya's Bane


	46. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Because some suggestions were a little warped! I love you guys... and here is the ending as requested.

- Happy Ending Every Time -

"There's still time to run away son," Morrigan assured Kieran as she adjusted the collar on his ceremonial uniform. "You can say you realized you're afraid of her, or that she made you realize you like men. You could fake that for a night, yes?" He looked at her with a caring smile and Morrigan knew he wouldn't budge. "Or at least you could... I don't know, declare your heart is elven and demand a small ritual in the woods?"

"Mother," the young man answered, bending a bit to kiss her cheek, "I'm getting married. And since my father is the King, it will be here." He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "Even if we wish it wasn't."

"And what did Leandra have to say about this... this monstrosity that has become your wedding?" the Queen demanded.

Kieran chuckled. "She suggested the ritual in the woods."

"See! I knew it!"

"And how would that have looked?" He glared. He had the glare down. Whether it was the old soul in him or his two decades of training, he could silence anyone. Including, apparently, his mother.

"Bad." Morrigan huffed. "I'm going to make sure your doting bride doesn't run away then."

"Don't tempt her, mother!" were Kieran's final words as Morrigan departed. She stepped out to see her husband, her Alistair, leaning against the wall. The witch wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"How is he doing?"

"Better than I."

Alistair chuckled. "You were the same at our wedding. So calm, and very logical. Remember?"

Morrigan relaxed into his arms, her face inches from his. "I remember." She closed the gap, kissing gently.

"I take it all is well?" Nathaniel appeared begin them, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the wall.

"Of course," Alistair assured. "Shouldn't you be giving the bride words of wisdom?"

"My wife kicked me out. As did her aunts. And cousins." Howe frowned. "I guess any words I have for her will need to be spoken later."

Meanwhile, not far away, Marian had shoved Bella and Merrill from the small room. Well actually, Leliana had, leaving Leandra with her mother and favorite aunt. The girl hung on her mother's shoulders. "I'm petrified, mamae."

Marian had to smile as she took moved to the seat and guided her daughter into it. "You are fine. You have a firm voice, a steady hand, and you will be married to the boy you've lived since you were young. What could possibly frighten you?"

Leandra sighed. Her mother couldn't understand. The woman was basically unmovable. She'd faced down all the politicians, including the king, defeated two archdemons...

"Says the woman who threw up five times before heading down the aisle," Bethany mused, laughing. Leandra watched as her mother, the First Warden and Arlessa of Amaranthine, flowed bright red.

"Mother!"

"I was merely..."

"Nervous beyond all belief," Bethamy noted, turning to the young woman on the chair. "All brides are."

Leandra took a deep breath, relaxing as her mother began to pull her hair up in a braid and set the little flowers in as they had planned. Her Aunt Bethany followed up by taking the little brushes and applying a light bit of make-up to her youthful face. Within minutes her fears ebbed as the older women took her preparation in hand.

Last was the dress. Leandra stepped into the cream-colored fabric and breathed a sigh of relief. It was her mother's design, meaning it reduced the frippery and hugged her curves where it mattered. She saw the delicate details of pearls as her eyes peeked over before meeting the softness in her mother's face.

"You look so beautiful."

Leandra beamed, then the door opened quite unexpectedly as her trip of aunts by marriage entered. Leliana came up first with a very noticeable box and opened the lid to reveal a pair of shoes in the same pearl color as the dress. They were flat, made for dancing and comfort. Perfect. "A little birdie thought these would suit you," the spymistress said with a wink. Leandra a let her aunt bend to help her slip the shoes on her feet. Unsurprisingly, they fit perfectly.

Isabella came next, taking her niece's hand an setting something in them. When Leandra looked, she nearly gasped at the beautiful necklace of silvery-gold, and the blue sapphire in the center. "Wear it well, darling," the naval admiral assured in a purr, "and you will need nothing else to adorn your body tonight." Leandra blushed as she fastened the piece around her neck.

Then Merrill stepped forward, putting a hand on the young girls forehead and reciting an elven blessing. Both Bethany and Leandra listened intently, responding at the end. Merrill drew the girl in for a hug, taking an arm and tying a silk cord at the girl's wrist. It was small, hardly noticeable, but very meaningful. "Mythal's light on this day," Merrill said with a smile.

"Elvhenen enansal," Leandra said with a bow of her head. "Will you..?"

"Solas is with Kieran as we speak,"

Merrill assured. "He will ensure the proper honor is done."

At that the four aunts left together, the two couples hand-in-hand. Leandra took a deep breath. "It is time, isn't it?" she asked her mother.

"Nearly." The older woman considered her daughter before hugging her to her. "You are always my daughter, Lee-bug, and you will always have a home with your father and I." Then, unexpectedly, Marian reached to her side and grabbed one last item. "This... was a gift from your Uncle Zevran once. I wore it when I married, and I would have you do the same." With that, the red-head held out a single earring. Leandra looked up, seeing tears welling lightly in her mother's eyes.

"Mom?"

"It's nothing," Marian sighed. Leandra knew to drop it, letting her mother have this secret. The older woman composed herself, reaching up to pull a stray hair from Lee's eyes. "Shall we?"

Leandra smiled. Time to find father, and have her parents walk her down the aisle and to the next destiny that waited.


End file.
